Viaje en el fin de los tiempos
by Miguel Sparkle
Summary: Ah sido no mas de un mes después de que una infección desconocida ah llevado a la raza humana casi a la extinción y tres adolescentes tratan de adaptarse a esta nueva vida de la cual en el transcurso darán con un gran descubrimiento que hará cambiar todo lo que ellos creían ademas de darles una salvación. Fic Post apocalíptico. Puede contener algunas escenas gore en caps futuros
1. Deja vu

**Hola aquí traigo un fic que espero que sea del agrado a muchos, así que solo lean y digan si tiene les gusta ya que me eh esforzado en realizar este fic ya que incluye una temática muy poco usual.**

**FIC post apocalíptico puede tener pequeñas escenas de gore en caps futuros...**

**Sin más disfruten**

* * *

Estoy caminando lentamente dentro de un almacén en ruinas en medio de la nada, la verdad es que esto no era preocupante para mí ya que siempre estoy en lugares destruidos como este, el lugar parecía tranquilo... demasiado tranquilo para mi perspectiva. Camino un breve rato por algunas de las habitaciones iluminando mi camino con una linterna aunque la verdad sea solo por poco tiempo ya que la linterna poco a poco iba disminuyendo su energía era obvio que las baterías estaban por caducar, continuando mi recorrido veo a los alrededores y solo hay estantes vacios por todos lados la verdad es que esto no era más que solo desconcierto para mí, no hay comida ni agua y desgraciadamente lo único que esta estructura tiene es un simple y viejo generador que podría ser útil a la brevedad.

Veo para mis lados en el oscuro entorno, apunto hacia el suelo sucio y putrefacto que lo acompañaban algunas ratas y cucarachas pasan a su entorno, el lugar incluso el lugar olía a putrefacción, me acerco a unos contenedores lo cual me hiso retroceder y gemir del asco ese contenedor contenía algunas frutas con moho y además de no mencionar que estaba hongeado y repletos de cucarachas. Lo cual me hizo marearme un poco por el asquerosa escena.

"Ugh, que asco".- Dije alejándome de ahí y entrando a otra habitación que parecía ser una pequeño cuarto con una cama además de tener varias latas vacías de comida esparcidos por el suelo.

"Que extraño".- Exclamé ya que por obvias razones una cama en un almacén y sobretodo en medio de la nada, pero parecía un poco obvio esta escena.

Era extraño pero me hiso darme cuenta de que alguien estuvo aquí, aunque parece que se fue hace mucho tiempo ya que la habitación era un completo desastre y de que además bichos e insectos caminaban libremente por la habitación, en conclusión era un asco. Cierro lentamente la puerta con disposición de salir de aquí ya que no había nada de utilidad todo estaba vacío y que además el silencio absoluto de este lugar me hacia erizar los cabellos.

Sin más camine en dirección hacia la salida, mis pisadas fueron lo único que escuchaba como eco en las paredes, luego de dar una pisada sentí un fuerte eco rocoso en la última pisada que había dado.

Mi atención se fijo cuando volví a dar otra pisada sintiendo algo en el suelo a solo unos metros de la salida, levante mi pie para ver que era pero solo veía el mismo suelo de asfalto, ilumine con la linterna en busca de alguna cosa que la haga en especial.

Al entrar en contacto con ella sentí algo, inusual, había bordes que formo un cuadro en el piso lo cual la hacía una especie de tapa o compartimiento, entonces me di cuenta que había una forma de abrirla pero necesitaría ayuda de algo puntiagudo y delgado para abrirla ya que al ser sus bordes estrechos además era pesada, tras buscar en el almacén me di con una palanca oxidada lo cual era justo lo que necesitaba.

Ahora introduzco la palanca, jalo y empujo con fuerza para conseguir retirar ese bloque de asfalto. Teniendo éxito al abrirlo dejo la palanca a un lado y con mis manos retiro ese grueso bloque de piedra, era pesado pero no planeaba retirarlo en su totalidad solo lo aparte a un costado rebelando oscuridad en el interior. Parecía ser la tapa del desagüe ahora que me doy cuenta al oír el ruido del agua correr y además por su putrefacto olor a cosas que la verdad no me gusta ni mencionar.

Respiro hondo para no oler ese espantoso olor y con la linterna ilumino hacia el oscuro desagüe y solo veo correr el agua con diversas cosas que la verdad no quiero ni mencionar, era un simple y viejo desagüe como cualquier otro, nada en especial.

Siento que quizás hice un esfuerzo en vano y estaba a punto de retirarme cuando de pronto note algo brillante, era algo como el brillo de un metal hacia la luz de la linterna, me estremecí un poco al pensar que era, pero al enfocar dicha cosa metálica que se ubico izquierdo de la entrada y para mi sorpresa estaba ahí una "mochila", estaba toda sucia además de no mencionar que estaba mojado con la asquerosa agua sucia.

Decidí sacarlo de ahí ya que quizás contenga algo útil para variar, con la palanca lo sujete de una de sus asas y lo retire del desagüe. Luego de ello la abrí lentamente deslizando el cierre hacia el lado derecho del bolsillo grande, mi mente tuvo varias incógnitas de lo que pudiese contener, luego de ello lo único que encontré fue una especie de libro.

"Un libro?".- Exclame. La tapadura era gruesa y también era pequeña era más bien como un diario.

La abrí suavemente ya que estaba mojado por el agua sucia, hice rápidamente una ojeada a las paginas, parece que el dueño ni siquiera había llenado ni la mitad del pequeño diario, pero parecía apuntar a cosas como su vida y de lo que planeaba hacer. No le di una determina leída ya que no era el momento adecuado, así que solo lo sacudí para que se secara un poco y en lo que lo sacudía salió de allí una hoja doblada, cayó en el suelo y yo de inmediato la levanto desdoblando su contenido que parecía ser un dibujo, un extraño dibujo lo cual me hizo levantar una ceja. Me senté brevemente en suelo y mire detenidamente el dibujo. El dibujo claramente expreso del lado izquierdo del papel tres globos dos de color celeste y uno de color crema o amarillo en medio de los dos celestes, debajo del había otro dibujo que ilustraba tres simples manzanas rojas, ahora al medio de la hoja había tres diamantes relucientes y detallados sus líneas pero luego encima de ella había algo muy curioso, era una gran estrella de un color rosado en medio de otras estrellas blancas de menor de tamaño que sin duda parecía sobresalir mas ante los otros, luego de ello al lado derecho de la hoja estaban tres mariposas rosadas y por último una nube con un rayo multicolor lo cual me llamo bastante la atención.

El dibujo para era absolutamente confuso. "Que significan esos seis sellos o marcas?".- Exclame. Aún intrigado doble nuevamente la hoja regresándola al diario y luego a guarde en mi mochila que yo traía puesta. Revise nuevamente la mochila mojada en busca de algún otro objeto, revise en sus bolsillos sin obtener nada salvo una cosa dura en el bolsillo más pequeño. "Una llave", estaba algo sucia pero parecía nueva, tal parece que alguien recientemente ah guardado algo en este lugar y que por ende no quiso que nadie más lo encontrara.

Ahora si mi curiosidad no aguantaba, tenía que averiguar que ocultaba este individuo. "Voy a la puerta o cosa que esta llave pueda abrir".- Exclame.

Pero antes de siquiera dar un paso ya no sentía nada, ni siquiera el mundo a mi alrededor y todo era oscuro...

Capítulo 1:

Deja vu.

Vuelvo a la realidad al abrir mis ojos, el sol brilla y parece que aún es verano aunque sol no esté en su punto más alto y parece que más tarde los cielos se nublaran, me siento algo agitado debido a una extraña pesadilla que eh tenido, aunque en realidad no es el único ya que en la semana eh estado con pesadillas y dejándome en insomnio en las noches, ahora me levanto del asiento del copiloto del camper de mi amigo Brian que dormía en el pequeño comedor del vehículo, mi amiga Kate dormía en uno de los dos pequeños cuartos donde estaban las camas literas, estamos aquí en conclusión tres adolescentes en una vagoneta sin nada más que nosotros mismos, lo cual no fue algo que escogimos solo Dios sabe lo que hace, así que no pienso criticarlo ya que hay muchas otras cosas peores que criticar además con todo lo que pasa creo que se me ocurren algunas, ahora mi vida se basa en lo único que ahora cualquier humano haría "sobrevivir".

Para los tres nuestra rutina es ir de pueblo en pueblo, de ciudad en ciudad sobreviviendo y viajando alrededor de todo lo que quede de este vacío y desértico mundo al que una vez llamábamos hogar, ahora no es más que un lugar donde solo los más fuertes sobreviven, aunque eso ultimo sea un poco exagerado ya que ah pasado más de una semana sin que yo haya visto a alguien a parte de Brian o Kate, si no fuera por ellos la verdad es que ya estaría muerto o quizás en alguna parte de "Los Ángeles" viviendo como un carroñero asesinó. Normalmente nuestro viaje comenzó hace no más de un mes desde que la humanidad cayó ante una gran amenaza que fue creada por nosotros, "un virus o quizás una especie de epidemia". Esa cosa que jamás llego a tener un nombre como en esas películas de zombies. La verdad no pensé en ese entonces que la humanidad fuera consumida tan rápido y que terminara ese virus matando a millones y millones de personas alrededor del mundo, es irónico pensar que quizás fue lo mejor pero para mí no lo es, aunque ese gran desastre se haya llevado a toda la gente que en su interior ya estaban perdidas también se llevo a gente buena que quizás sin el otro corrupto obstáculo podría haber hecho al fin el orden y restablecer la paz mundial que yo y muchos hemos buscado, pero no fue así.

Ahora lo único que me queda son mis dos amigos aquí presentes además de las reservas de comida y agua que tenemos dentro del vehículo aunque sean bien escasas y que sobretodo no hayamos encontrado mas provisiones a lo largo de nuestro viaje y que solo hemos dependido de las casas y barrios en los que hemos pasado.

Miro mi reloj de la muñeca marcando las 11AM parece que hemos dormido más de lo necesario, así que ahora procedo a despertar a Brian y Kate de sus profundos sueños que marca que quizás no hayan tenido una mala noche como yo pero por ende no pueden darse el lujo de pasar durmiendo todo el día, además hoy es el turno de Brian de conducir hasta algún próximo pueblo cercano aunque estemos en mitad de la nada y que por las ventanas no vea nada más que zonas áridas y árboles secos con un sol que está a punto de desaparecer por una neblina próxima.

Sacudo algo brusco a Brian para que se despierte lo cual fue bastante efectivo y a la vez casi letal ya que casi me deja inconsciente con un golpe en el rostro lo cual me dolió bastante haciendo que me ardan hasta los ojos y a la vez me hiso desplomarme al suelo.

"Oh mierda!".- Exclamo Brian de la preocupación y acudió a ayudarme a levantarme. "Mierda Max lo siento, ¿te encuentras bien?".

Yo gemí un par de veces ya que ese golpe fue bastante duro como para responder, aunque no lo suficiente como para hacerme llorar lo cual siempre terminaba así cuando se trataba de un dolor insoportable.

Luego de un par de segundos por fin respondí ante su preocupación.

"Si amigo, solo que a la próxima por favor no seas tan brusco".- Respondí en broma y volví a gemir un poco.

Brian se rio un poco y luego Kate intervino ante nuestro accidente, parece que mi caida al suelo fue lo suficiente atronador para sacarla de su sueño.

"Max, Brian que ocurrió?".-Pregunto algo desconcertada y soñolienta.

"No mucho solo que Brian me golpeo en la cara cuando trate de despertarlo".- Respondí ante el pequeño moretón que tenía en la mejilla izquierda que parecía comenzar con su hinchazón.

Kate se rio ante lo mencionado y a la vez haciendo enojar a Brian. Luego de un rato Kate me había ayudado a evitar que mi rostro se hinche con un poco de hielo que quedaba en la pequeña refrigeradora que teníamos en el camper.

"Te sientes mejor?".- Pregunto Kate.

Frote lentamente la bolsa con un par de cubos de hielo en el moretón que se estaba tornando morado.

"Si bastante".- Respondí mientras me dirigí a Brian. "Tienes un buen gancho amigo casi me matas jajá". Dije haciendo reír a Brian y ver la ya hinchada mejilla que morada.

"Mierda amigo te la deje horrible".- Exclamo Brian ante el moretón.

"Ah no te preocupes, eh pasado por cosas peores".- Respondí.

Volví después a la pequeña cocina del camper viendo el gran reloj digital circular colgado en la pared, revise la fecha y hoy era "11 de noviembre", marque el día en el calendario como un hobbie inútil.

De pronto escuche abrirse la puerta principal que conectaba con el exterior, mire por una de las ventanas y vi a Kate a fuera mirando a sus alrededores creo que quizás estaba haciendo lo que siempre hace cuando nos detenemos esperar si algún auto o vehículo pasaba por la carretera para ver si nos podían dar apoyo o instrucciones para llegar a algún próximo pueblo ya que hace mas de una semana que estábamos perdidos en este desértico camino.

Saque de mi mochila unos binoculares y fui hacia afuera para hacer observación como lo hacía Kate, la verdad es que era desconcertante que no haya pasado ni siquiera un auto en el camino, ya eran varios días desde que no hemos visto algún signo de vida así que la verdad era un total desperdicio estar observando.

Volvimos Kate y yo al camper y como siempre sin buenas noticias ya que afuera no había ni un alma más que nosotros.

"Hay algo?".- Pregunto Brian.

"No, como siempre somos los únicos por aquí".- Dijo Kate un poco triste.

Brian se vio también triste y desconcertado, aun no era fácil asimilar esto, hace mucho que no vemos a una persona y la verdad que con el pasar de los días nos ponemos más nerviosos y nostálgicos, pero quizás llegando a un pueblo podremos quizás encontrar a algún refugiado o sobreviviente para quizás levantar nuestras expectativas.

"Bueno, no queda otra que ponernos en marcha chicos".- Anuncio Brian poniendo la llave en el arranque y luego solo nos pusimos ah continuar nuestro camino hacia donde el camino nos lleve.

Kate paso al asiento del copiloto y yo solo me senté en el comedor a mirar por la ventana el pasar de los árboles y el paisaje árido. Pasando un rato escuche el ruido de la radio del camper que Kate había encendido en busca de alguna frecuencia que estuviese aun en sintonía, pero no había nada solo había el chillido de la señal. Kate renegó apagando bruscamente la radio y solo se cruzo de brazos y miro hacia la carretera. Yo por mi parte solo me entretuve viendo el pasar de el paisaje ya que no teníamos mucho en que entretenernos, solo teníamos la radio y la notebook de Kate el cual se le había muerto su batería con el pasar de el tiempo y ahora ya no hay corriente, no hay energía por donde vayamos.

Las cosas sí que llevaron un mal curso a lo largo de este camino pero también era tranquilo y agradable a la vista. A mí siempre me había gustado viajar y siempre quise estar en la carretera hiendo y viniendo por el mundo pero no pensé que lo haría en una circunstancia así, donde el mundo ya no existe y nosotros solo esperando a que algo pase y nos lleve lejos de esta terrible vida. Pero tampoco significa que nos dejaremos vencer solo tenemos que conservar la cordura y además de seguir en la lucha por querer vivir.

Han pasado un par de horas desde que partimos y la verdad es que no era nada emocionante estar ahí sentado esperando algo, pienso y pienso en algunas cosas haciéndome lagunas mentales y incluso recordando mi vida pasada lo cual no era nada impresionante salvo estar en mi vieja escuela y pasándola bien con Brian y Kate, la verdad fantasear se me ah hecho bastante saludable para ver que no todo está perdido.

Luego de un buen rato escuche roncar a Kate que pareció dormirse en el viaje, me reí ante el sonido y también lo izo Brian, para empezar el y Kate se fastidian bastante ya que lo que uno propone al otro no le parece o también le busca las desventajas, pero también se llevaban bien.

Y ahora el hecho de que yo soy el que los divide de sus breves peleas, me era algo cómico ya que verlos pelear aunque era algo negativo para nuestro grupo la verdad me hacia reír.

Ahora yo siento algo de sueño al estar tanto tiempo sentado y además de ver el paisaje de la carretera era algo cansino para la visión, doy un fuerte bostezo y finalmente apoyo mi rostro ante la mesa quedando brevemente dormido. Luego de lo que fue un par de minutos que para mí los sentí unos breves segundos soy despertado por los gritos de mis amigos.

"MAX!, despierta".- Grito Kate y Brian haciéndome tambalear de mi asiento y hacerme sentir colérico por tal repentino e insoportable ruido de sus gritos.

"Que, qué ocurre?".- Dije con una colérica voz.

"Mira, no lo vas a creer".- Dijo Kate con una expresión de asombro que igual manifestó Brian.

Recupere la nitidez de mis ojos y me acerque a el parabrisas del camper donde mis dos amigos estaban asombrados. Tal parece que me uní a su congregación de asombro.

Enfrente del camper había una estación de gasolina, parecía abandonada por su aspecto y de que además parecía no tener vidrios en las ventanas, luego de ello al frente había... un almacén, su apariencia se me hacía muy familiar ya que tenía un aspecto similar al de mi sueño. Un techo derrumbado a medias, una gran y oxidada puerta metálica cerrada con un candado. Todo se me izo extraño ya que juro que eh visto este lugar en mis sueños, de hecho ahora que lo veo el lugar detenidamente me hace recordar esas marcas de un misterioso dibujo que vi en ese diario en mi sueño lo cual aun era una incógnita para mí.

"Muy bien grupo, veamos si podemos encontrar algo de utilidad".- Dijo Brian mientras estacionaba el camper cerca de la gasolinera y luego del jalar el freno de mano salió hacia afuera con Kate.

"Bueno cual es el plan?".- Pregunto Kate.

"Pues obviamente repostar combustible supongo, además de ver si hay algunas provisiones ahí".- Brian exclamo y Kate solo rodo sus ojos y se puso en marcha.

"Bien yo revisare el tanque".- Dijo Brian ingresando a la gasolinera.

"Espera".- Dije deteniendo a Kate y llamando la atención de Brian.

"Que ocurre Max?".- Dijo Brian algo confundido por mi repentina acción.

Yo a pesar de haber estado aquí en un sueño que podría no significar nada aun me daba un pequeño mal presentimiento, además de que quien sabe que encontraríamos aquí. Simplemente suspiro tal vez este exagerando por nada.

"No, nada continua".- Dije.

Kate me miro un poco extrañada y me pregunto.

"Ocurre algo?"

"No, no nada no te preocupes".- Respondí.

"Bueno, iré a ver el tanque entonces".- Brian se alejo en dirección a la gasolinera.

Kate también parecía confundido ante mi repentina reacción también.

"Que ocurre Max?"

"Nada amiga en serio".- Mentí ya que no quería gastar saliva diciendo algo que quizás no sea nada

Kate parecía no muy conforme con lo que dije así que ella se me acerco y prácticamente me sermoneo.

"Mira se que quizás no hayamos sido muy cayados estos días o que quizás no sientas que no te apoyamos Max pero estamos para ti amigo, ahora más que nunca así que si algo te incomoda no dudes en hablar con nosotros, recuerda que estamos juntos en esto y lo vamos a afrontar como un equipo".- Kate me hizo sentir mal esta vez pero a la vez me levanto los ánimos.

La verdad es que no quería alarmarlo contándole lo que soñé ya que la verdad no puede significar nada así que solo asiento ante lo que ella dijo.

"Si amigo no te preocupes, sé que puedo contar con ustedes".- Dije.

Kate sonrió y palmeo mi hombro.

"Ok, bueno iré a ver qué Brian no se meta en problemas".- Dijo mientras camino en dirección a la gasolinera.

Yo por mi parte me quede a la observación del almacén, algo me decía que tenía que ir a investigar, era obvio que sería peligroso ir solo ya con el mundo como esta, pero mi curiosidad e incluso ansiedad me daban las agallas para aventurarme.

Miro el claro cielo veo a mi alrededor y luego con un suspiro voy por mi mochila donde contenía una linterna y además de algunas bengalas que habíamos encontrado antes.

Había tenido muchas pesadillas a lo largo de estas semanas pero el último que tuve hoy día parecía mas real que los demás y estaba enfrente de mí, así que no mas, sin perder tiempo coloco mi mochila en la espalda y me dirijo hacia el almacén, ya ni siquiera era necesario forzar la enorme puerta de metal.

Lo deslicé lentamente oyendo sus feos crujidos lo cual era un poco molesto además de que tuve que hacerlo rápidamente pero debido a que no podía ya que al estar oxidado era algo que me daba desventaja. Finalmente después de un momento logro abrirlo, el lugar era un silencio absoluto y además de oscuro pero por los huecos del techo tenía un poco de iluminación pobre.

Ahora camino un par de pasos lentamente en busca de lo que encontré principalmente, todo era para mí repetitivo, ya que todo era exactamente igual a como lo había visto en mi sueño.

Ahora tras caminar sobre ese piso de asfalto, llego a sentirlo, siento de nuevo esa tapa de desagüe.

Para suerte mía vine preparado con una palanca que teníamos en el camper que la verdad no sé porque conservaba Brian eso.

Ahora solo deslizo la tapa de piedra y luego soy bienvenido por ese espantoso olor del desagüe.

Luego de un rato de búsqueda di con la dichosa mochila, la verdad estaba asombrado porque haya tenido una especie de premonición en mis sueños, ahora tenía en mi posesión nuevamente esa dichosa llave además de el diario, pero rebuscando en todo el diario no di con el dibujo. No había nada mas en la mochila, así que al vaciarla solo guardo el diario en mi mochila y ojeo el lugar en busca de la puerta o lo que sea que esta llave pueda abrir, tal parece que encontrare algo que quizás no quieren que encuentre... o quizás algo que estaban protegiendo.

Revise nuevamente el diario pero no me tome la molestia de leer solo busque algo que me diese una pista pero sin éxito guardo el diario y luego me pongo a buscar el origen de esta llave. Sin percatarme de si Kate o Brian venían me pongo en marcha.

"Oh bien, esto va ser interesante".- Dije con una breve risa.

* * *

**Bien díganme ¿qué opinan?**

**saludos y hasta el prox capitulo.**


	2. Contacto

**Bien aqui traigo me segundo y oscuro Cap en la cual espero como siempre sus analisis esperando ver si aun les parece interesante.**

**Bueno comente y disfruten este segundo cap...**

**"En algún lugar del alma se extienden los desiertos de la pérdida, del dolor fermentado, oscuros páramos agazapados tras los parajes de los días."**

**ALATRISTE, Sealtiel**

* * *

Capítulo 2:

Contacto

El lugar me desconcierta, además de que la linterna se le está acabando la batería y la oscuridad ahora acapara mi visión y entorno pero debo hacer esto rápido antes de que los chicos se den cuenta de que no estoy.

Eh estado en una inútil búsqueda por casi diez minutos sin nada más darme con comida echada a perder además de bastantes insectos por todas partes, pase por unos pasillos donde encontré un interruptor, al levantar el botón un par de bombillas parpadean al entorno, eso me puso un poco nervioso ya que en casos así me recordaba a las pelis de terror.

El lugar parecía un poco más grande de lo que aparentaba ser afuera y a sus alrededores a mi perspectiva, o será que quizás solo lo imagino ya que al estar un lugar tan tétrico como este me hace pensar en ello?

Camino lentamente iluminando lo poco que pueda con la linterna, estoy nervioso por lo que pueda llegar a toparme lo que me hace pensar que quizás esta fue una mala idea, pero ya estoy aquí y no puedo darme el lujo de volver o echarme para atrás a algo que puede ser importante. Pero pase lo que pase asumiré la responsabilidad en caso de que algo salga mal. Mis pasos son acompañados por el eco del lugar que era lo único oyente en toda la estructura. Enfoco la linterna hacia adelante y solo veo el mismo corredor que conducía hacia una puerta aparentemente cerrada.

Levanto una ceja y doy un paso veloz a la ligera en dirección hacia ella, mientras tanto me enfocaba brevemente en una de las vitrinas laterales que estaban a lo largo del pasillo y observe varios depósitos y contenedores de comida o también de otras cosas en general vacios. Mi camino hacia esa puerta fue intrigante ya que la mayoría que estaban en este almacén estaban abiertas a la ligera o sino estaban forzadas, pero aquella puerta roja se veía intacta aunque tal vez un poco despintada pero igual se mantenía como una simple puerta a la que quizás es la que apuntaba esta llave. Saco de mi bolsillo la llave dentada y me acerco finalmente a la puerta en la cual mi mente jugaba y hacia hipótesis de lo que pudiese haber. Tal vez aquí el dueño hubiese guardado comida en grandes cantidades lo cual solucionaría por un largo tiempo nuestro problema principal, aunque también pudo haber guardado combustible de la gasolinera quizás el vacio el lugar para que nadie más lo cogiera para cuando el vuelva, por ultimo pensé que tal vez haya guardado ahí armas. Eso ultimo me hiso pensar en lo que podría ocurrir, la verdad es que ni yo ni mis amigos jamás habíamos manejado un arma pero podría sernos útil a lo que fuese respecto a los "carroñeros". Gente como esa nos hemos topado pero a la ligera ya que siempre nos mantuvimos escondidos de ellos, además de no mencionar que son extremadamente peligrosos todo aquel al que se les cruza termina muerto o si en un caso se encuentran a una sobreviviente... mierda mejor no menciono eso, es bastante trágico y a la vez inhumano lo que ellos hacen.

Ya estoy frente a la puerta, mi mente vaga alrededor de mis movimientos, mi frente ahora comienza a sudar en lo que pueda suceder y decidido inserto la llave en la perilla y comienzo a girarla lentamente, pero de pronto soy frustrantemente detenido por darme cuenta de que la llave no ah entrado en su totalidad en el cerrojo, parece que este no es la puerta. "Carajo" fue todo lo que exclame en voz baja, mi cabeza se inclino levemente hacia abajo y mire al suelo, pero decidí hacer algo mas ahora levanto mi cabeza en dirección hacia la puerta nuevamente y giro la perilla pero al estar cerrada con llave se me complico la cosa, así uso la palanca para forzarla, si esta cerrada debe ser por algo y voy a averiguar por qué.

Tras varios intentos consigo abrirla partiendo la madera y quizás haciendo mucho ruido como para que Brian y Kate se dieran cuenta, bueno por ahora eso no es preocupante hasta no obtener las respuestas que quiero. Tras lograr abrirla totalmente ilumino con la linterna y solo me di con escaleras que conducía hacia un posible segundo piso. Parece que no hay mucho para analizar en ello así que empuñando la palanca subo los escalones haber ah donde me pudiese llevar, mientras subo los escalones me doy cuenta en que por un lado de las paredes de concreto habían algunos huecos, ojeo por los agujeros y solo apuntaban al desértico paisaje de las zonas áridas a su alrededor.

Ignore esto y continuo subiendo las escaleras, miro para arriba para ver hacia a donde me pudiese llevar estos escalones pero fui bloqueado por las mismas escaleras que ocultaban mi perspectiva de visión. Luego de llegar a tener visión hacia donde me llevaba fue de nuevo a un corredor, solo que esta vez fue una especie de puente que cruza hacia el otro lado del almacén, este corredor solo conducía hacia las escaleras que bajaban nuevamente al primer piso. Suspire en el disgusto y solo paso por el corredor ahora si derrotado ya que todo fue inútil.

"Mierda, tanto trauma para nada, creo que quizás esta llave no abra nada y que todo fue producto de mí imaginación".- Dije mientras al cruzar baje las escaleras hacia el primer piso.

Aunque al encontrar la mochila con un misterioso diario en el mismo lugar donde lo encontré en mi sueño debe de significar algo, o tal vez en la gasolinera tenga alguna otra pista pero siento que la respuesta está aquí. No quiero pensar que me aventure hacia este almacén por nada, pero a donde más busco si eh revisado todo el lugar.

Todas mis dudas sobre esto fueron llenadas conforme aun bajaba las escaleras y llegando al primer piso me dirigí por una de las habitaciones del lugar y di con una pequeña oficina, que también como todo aquí era un desastre aunque la verdad no me importaba ya que solo sentía frustración.

Revise los cajones por si había algo útil por aquí pero la verdad solo encontraba papeles y documentos en las cuales no di la menor importancia a ellos. Pronto me di buscando entre los cajones una pequeña radio que funcionaba a pilas.

"Excelente".- Dije con una pequeña sonrisa optimista.

Al revisarla me di con que su antena esta algo suelta lo cual se podía reparar, no era problema luego probando con el interruptor me di con la breve alegría de ver que funcionaba pero como siempre no había sintonización de alguna emisora, aunque esa incógnita se puede arreglar reparando la antena.

Finalmente teniendo algo de provecho aquí me olvide la idea estúpida que tuve al venir aquí guiado por un sueño.

"Bueno creo que es todo".- Me dije mientras salía de la oficina con una mochila llena de objetos curiosos que analizare mas tarde.

De pronto me di con la sorpresa de escuchar un extraño ruido proviniendo de la oficina.

Extrañado regrese a la habitación y no había nada salvo el mismo desorden como estaba en una principio.

"Que extraño".- Dije mientras me daba media vuelta pero fui detenido nuevamente por el misterioso ruido que provenía de este mismo lugar. Entonces ahí si que mi atención fue captada por el misterioso ruido y quería saber de dónde provenía.

Espere un breve momento haber si pudiese escuchar nuevamente ese ruido y esta vez tener una idea de donde llegaba. Pasaron unos segundos y nada hasta que de pronto volvió a sonar y al parecer provenía del mismo lugar donde encontré la pequeña radio de aquel escritorio. Entonces comencé a mover el escritorio hacia un lado y debajo de el había una especie de puerta.

"Un sótano?".- Me dije conforme sentí un breve miedo ya que le temía a los sótanos sobretodo sin iluminación.

De pronto apoye ligeramente mi oreja hacia la puerta solo para ser recibido por otra vez aquel misterioso ruido. De pronto quise abrirla para que mis dudas fueran contestadas cuando me di cuenta que tenía un candado.

"Ah mierda".- Respondí.

Me senté en el suelo frustrado nuevamente cuando pronto se me vino a la cabeza...

"La llave"

De inmediato saco de mi bolsillo de mi chaqueta la llave y rápidamente la coloco sobre la cerradura de la puerta y al parecer encajo perfectamente. De pronto me detuve sintiendo que quizás aquí era lo que la persona dejo o quizás guarde algo importante. Muchas cosas se venía a la cabeza de pronto cuando lentamente gire la llave y de pronto...

*clíck*

"Se abrió".- Dije estupefacto, por fin averiguare el secreto que guarda esta llave.

**Brian P.O.V (Punto de vista) **

"Bueno parece que aquí no hay nada, maldición".- Exclame con cólera al ver el tanque de gasolina vacio.

"Que esperabas, esta gasolinera esta en medio de la nada es obvio que va a estar vacio".- Molesto Kate.

"Si, seguramente algún carroñero ya debe de haber pasado por aquí, creo que ahora que lo veo es bastante obvio".- Dije girando los ojos.

Luego ello me fui a revisar el lugar, parecía que no ah estado nadie aquí por mucho tiempo, quizás incluso antes de la epidemia masiva, pero era de extrañarme porque si este lugar hasta pudo haber funcionado como un refugio.

"Espera y que hay del almacén del frente?".- Kate señalo a la estructura con la enorme puerta metálica que por lo visto estaba abierto.

"Si, podríamos ir y investigar si..".- Me calle cuando me di cuenta de algo inusual.

"Un momento, estaba abierto cuando llegamos?".- Le pregunte a Kate.

Ella medito por unos segundos y luego me respondió.

"No, que yo recuerde"

Estaba extrañado así que saque una obvia conclusión de inmediato.

"Parece que Max ah ido investigar el almacén".- Dijo Kate.

"Bueno esperemos que ahí haya algo de provecho".- Exclame mientras le di una patada a un tacho de basura.

Kate se rio por mi repentina acción.

Luego de un breve rato de estar husmeando en los alrededores desvié mi vista hacia cualquier lugar cubriéndome con mi mano para que el sol no me moleste la vista, de pronto di con algo inusual.

"Mira".- Le avise a Kate.

"Que sucede?"

Extendí mi brazo apuntado hacia donde había visto.

"Mira hacia allá".- Dije.

Ella cubriéndose con las manos por el sol observo detenidamente a lo que yo señalaba.

Ahora estando a la espalda de la gasolinera había a lo lejos un pequeño grupo de árboles secos donde en medio pudimos apreciar un extraño objeto, pero no alcanzaba a distinguir que era.

"Que es eso?".- Kate pregunto.

"No lo sé, no alcanzo a distinguirlo".- Respondí.

De pronto se me ocurrió una idea.

"Tienes tus binoculares?".- Pregunte.

"Si, espera las deje en el camper".- Dijo ella mientras fue corriendo hacia el camper.

Yo la mire por unos segundos para luego volver a enfocar mi visión hacia aquel extraño objeto que ni la luz solar podía iluminar.

Pasaron unos segundos en los cuales eran silencio puro salvo por las caricias del viento levemente caliente debido al sol que estaba aun en el cielo pero parecía no estar ahí por mucho tiempo.

Luego el silencio fue desvanecido cuando oí los pasos de Kate en dirección hacia mí.

"Toma".- Ella exclamo mientras extendía su mano sosteniendo los binoculares.

"Te tardaste un poco".- Hice una broma de mal gusto mientras retiraba los binoculares de su mano.

Ella frunció levemente el seño y giro sus ojos.

Una vez sosteniendo los binoculares los puse en posición hacia mis ojos para poder tener mejor enfoque de lo que al parecer era "un auto", fue sorpresa ver un auto en medio de la nada al parecer estrellado entre esos árboles secos.

"Qué es?".- Kate pregunto.

"Un auto, debe de haberse estrellado".- Respondí mientras trague saliva y le entregaba sus binoculares.

Ella observo a través de los binoculares y se dio con la sorpresa. "En serio?, entonces hay que revisarle el tanque quizás..."

"Si lo sé Kate, pero hay que tener cuidado".- Advertí.

"P-Porque deberíamos si es obvio que solo es un simple auto".- Dijo crédulamente Kate.

"Mira entre las puertas".- Le dije mientras ella enfoco nuevamente con los binoculares en dirección hacia la ventana de la puerta del piloto y pudo apreciar una silueta negra aparentemente apoyada sobre el volante de conducción.

"Eso es...lo que creo...".- Dijo ella un poco asustada y nerviosa.

"Si, parece que si".- Respondí también alarmado.

"Y que aremos?"

"Simple solo sacaremos la gasolina de su tanque y nos largamos de ahí"

"O-OK".- Respondió nerviosa.

"Bien vamos al camper por unas cosas"

"Claro te sigo".- Dijo Kate siguiéndome el paso.

Conforme di un suspiro fuimos directo hacia mi camper y sacamos una de las galoneras que teníamos ligeramente llenas de combustible y un martillo de la caja de herramientas en la cajuela de mi camper.

Luego de ello fuimos en dirección hacia el auto lo cual fue un viaje brevemente corto. Los árboles secos a los que tenían de rehén a un auto que prácticamente ni aunque funcionara podría escapar ya que las grandes raíces obstaculizaban las ruedas del auto evitando su salida.

Nos acercamos lentamente ahora estando a unos pocos metros del vehículo, parecía todo tranquilo pero eso solo hacia ponerme nervioso frente a la situación y parecía que para Kate tampoco era mejor.

Una vez que estábamos a unos pocos metros del vehículo, suavemente me deslice por la panza del auto y con la linterna trate de ubicar el tanque de gasolina. Mientras yo hacia la localización parece que las cosas no mejoraron para Kate.

Ella no se movía de su lugar aparentemente estaba paralitica de los nervios, la comprendo ya que obviamente teniendo un cadáver dentro de un auto no es como para tampoco estar alegres o quizás con la autoestima alta. Por nuestra parte no hemos tenido esta experiencia hace mucho ya que hemos vagado en medio de la nada por casi una semana y ahora encontrar todo esto es más bien un milagro para mi consideración, aunque sea una muy riesgoso también.

"Lo encontraste?".- Pregunto Kate algo preocupada.

Yo aun seguí en la búsqueda de dicho tanque pero para mi mala suerte y por extraño que parezca no podía localizarlo o quizás no reconocía al tanque ya que esta era la primera vez que robaba gasolina de un vehículo, aunque la verdad no se si esto se considere robar.

"No aun no, dame un rato".- Dije mientras continuaba mi búsqueda algo apresurada por el momento.

"No tardes por favor"

Luego de ello y de un rápido análisis creo que había localizado mi objetivo.

"Kate, creo que lo encontré".- Exclame. "Pásame la manguera y envase".- Ordene.

"Ten".- Dijo mientras se agachaba hasta mi posición y me entrego lo solicitado.

"Muy bien esto será rápido, creo".- Dije mientras empuñando el martillo comencé a dar varios golpes leves contra el metal blando del tanque.

"Eso espero".- Suspiro Kate.

Paso un rato y logramos nuestro objetivo una vez que logre abrir el tanque con el martillo la gasolina comenzó a derramarse así que de inmediato agarre la botella de combustible y empecé a llenar el envase, parece que tontamente use una manguera ya que obviamente no era necesaria.

Luego de un par de minutos el envase logro llenarse casi por completo.

"Listo larguémonos de aquí".- Exclame conforme me deslice fuera del auto y aliviado de que esto no fue en vano, pero ahora me di una sorpresa de ver a Kate asomarse ligeramente hacia la puerta del piloto donde se localizaba el cadáver.

"Kate, que estás haciendo?".- Pregunte una vez que mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y empezaba a sentirme sobre exaltado.

Kate no me respondí y lentamente deslizo su mano sobre la manija de la puerta y la abrió.

"Puta Mierda!".- Grito ella y luego dio unos rápidos pasos hacia atrás tapándose la nariz del repugnante olor.

Yo de inmediato corrí a su lado y fijarme en lo que ella observaba lo que fue realmente horrible que casi me hizo vomitar.

En frente de nosotros como ya lo sabía había una persona, para ser mas específicos un hombre adulto al parecer mayor que nosotros apoyando su cabeza contra el volante y con los brazos colgando, muerto obviamente, pero eso no era todo ya que él estaba rodeado de bastantes moscas volando hacia su alrededor y que luego salieron volando para todas partes una vez que se dieron con nuestra presencia, otra cosa era que una rata se estaba comiendo uno de sus ojos, prácticamente estaba escarbando entre su cornea y mordisqueándolo la carne muerta del cadáver. Otra cosa fue que el cuerpo estaba de un color bastante pálido de lo normal que indicaba que quizás estuvo así ya hace varios días aunque la verdad eso era algo obvio y sangre en su cabeza creo que a lo largo de su frente. Era algo sobresaliente para mí y nuevo ya que para ser francos es la primera vez que veía un cadáver en mi vida y la verdad era asqueroso.

"Ah mierda que asco".- Exclame tapándome la nariz ante el horrible hedor del cuerpo. "Vámonos Kate, rápido".- Dije mientras recogía la galonera con el combustible en ella.

Ella solo siguió mi paso y regresamos hacia el camper y la verdad que aunque no fue para nada peligroso, si que fue bastante traumático.

Una vez que deje las cosas en el camper vi a Kate que parecía exaltada y realmente asustada. Para mí esto fue horrible pero le tome calma a la situación, pero parece que ella aun no logra asimilar lo que vio la verdad no la culpo creíamos que todo esto se quedaría en las fantasías y en la ficción y que jamás tuviéramos que sufrir una cosa así como esta de estar viviendo el día a día vagando este desierto en lo cual parece que no hay salida.

Lentamente me acerque a ella para intentar calmarla por lo acontecido hace breve pero justo en ello se me vio a la mente que Max aun no regresaba del almacén.

"Espero que no le haya pasado nada".- Dije algo preocupado mientras fui a avisar a Kate.

"Que ocurre?".- Dijo ella en voz baja.

"Max aun no vuelve Kate".- Fue lo único que dije.

Con ello olvidamos lo acontecido y alarmados fuimos en busca de nuestro amigo rumbo a esa tétrica estructura.

**Max P.O.V (Punto de vista)**

El lugar fue silencio puro ahora y ya logrado ingresar sobre la puerta del sótano, pero para mi sorpresa el lugar estaba iluminado. Para ser preciso el lugar estaba con la luz encendida. Pero la conclusión es bastante obvia ya que el generador de este horrible lugar alimentaba la habitación lo cual parecía darme buenas expectativas de lo que pudiese hacer con dicha energía. Pero ahora viene una incógnita a mi mente ya que finalmente habiendo encontrado lo que buscaba. Para mi sorpresa nuevamente, el lugar estaba vacío más bien parecía para resguardarse de algo. Pero lo que yo no entendía era de porque estaba encendidas las luces si el lugar estaba totalmente deshabitado.

Paso un rato conforme comencé a dar unos breves pasos lentamente y miraba hacia el entorno vacio pero iluminado por las luces del lugar. Lentamente pasaba conforme el silencio absoluto me mataba los sentidos y me ponía los pelos de punta a lo que pudiese ocurrir.

Ahora el misterioso ruido se había calmado, ahora solo el silencio decoraba el entorno y conforme avanzaba mas incluso el mismo viento anulaba sus movimientos auditivos. Por otra parte ahora habiendo llegado muy lejos hubiese deseado que Brian y Kate estuviesen aquí para ayudarme ya que estoy casi por salir huyendo ya que ahora se me vino a la mente que ahora viendo todo esto me hace pensar.

"Alguien ahora está viviendo aquí... y creo que ahora mismo esta aquí conmigo".- Me dije en mi mente.

De pronto conforme esa idea se repetía en mi mente empuñe con fuerza la palanca de metal que había traído conmigo desde el principio. La linterna ahora estaba apagada pero no por haberla apagado sino porque parece que las baterías se habían agotado, pero ahora ese era mi menor problema en lo absoluto.

Me hacia la idea de que quien estuviese aquí ahora conmigo signifique alguien contra quien terminare en un conflicto ya que ahora, solo nos queda a mi especie luchar unos contra otros para mantener lo único que importa ahora "la vida". Pero para gente como yo y mis amigos a parte de mantenernos vivos también tenemos la mentalidad y la cordura, pese a que el resto del mundo que quede quizás la allá perdido, no lo sé.

Ya no lo soporto mas quizás esta fue una mala idea después de todo y quizás no debí haber venido aquí desde un principio, además ya tengo lo necesario como para no volver con las manos vacías. "Creo que mejor me voy antes de que algo mas ocurra, si creo que lo mejor es..."

Escuche lo que creo que era una especie de piedra o pedazo de madera sonar contra el suelo.

"Quien esta ahí?!".- Grite en el susto conforme levante en alto la palanca de metal con mis dos manos y me puse en una posición de pelea ya que quizás ahora venia lo peor.

No hubo respuesta.

Me moví lentamente hacia donde había escuchado ese ruido pero de pronto los escuche otra vez pero al lado sur de esta habitación subterránea.

Estaba a punto de volver a preguntar cuando de pronto lo oí por otro sitio de la habitación, de pronto creo que podría jurar que lo oía multiplicado por seis.

"Qué carajo, que mierda está pasando?"

De pronto de la nada oí murmullos, "mierda creo que hay más de una persona aquí". Ahora sí que la cosa se me puso difícil y peor sería si los involucrados aquí eran hostiles. Ahora si estoy completamente arrepentido de haber llegado y no haber pedido ayuda cuando debí haberlo hecho desde un principio.

Ahora si temo por mi vida, pero conforme ese temor aumentaba mi adrenalina inundaba mis venas preparándome para lo que fuese a pasar. Aun los ruidos en el piso se oían pero ahora escuchándolos detenidamente me di cuenta que no eran piedras o quizás madera, sino más bien como unos...cascos?

De pronto me di con una silueta oscura al fondo del lugar donde al parecer estaba poco iluminado por la potencia de la bombilla que parecía estar a punto de quemarse y traer consigo la oscuridad en ese sector. Aproveche y lentamente me acerque a la silueta pero no lo podía distinguir como una persona pero podía verle lo que pareció ser un largo cabello en su cabeza pero también tenía una larga "cola?"

"Que rayos...?".- Dije en tono de susurro conforme me iba acercando a la silueta y de pronto la silueta comenzaba a retroceder y empezando a temblar del temor. Ahora me doy cuenta que quizás era un pequeño animal el que provoco todo este problema y estaba a punto de tratar de calmarlo.

Estaba a unos pocos metros de la pequeña criatura pero de pronto oi algo a lo que mi mente y alma no estaban preparado.

"¡Aléjate de ella!".- Grito lo que pareció ser una voz femenina pero algo gruesa también al tono detrás de mí.

Yo voltee rápidamente de la sorpresa y de pronto vi otra silueta prácticamente volando a toda velocidad en dirección hacia mí.

Yo rápidamente la esquive tirándome al suelo y de pronto me levante empuñando mi palanca esperando a lo que suceda pero de pronto la desconocida criatura voladora paso velozmente por mi lado.

El lugar estaba iluminado y además de eso era grande para ser solo un sótano lo que permitió a esa criatura moverse con total velocidad y sigilo intentando atacarme, pero yo no iba a dejarme vencer tampoco, intente cada vez que se me acercaba golpearlo con la palanca pero también la criatura con suma velocidad logra evadir mis golpes y solo logrando estrellar la palanca contra el suelo resonado el metal duro. Luego de ello mi mente pensó rápido y de pronto se me ocurrió apoyarme contra la pared y esperar a que la criatura fuera ingenua e intentara atacarme.

Y así fue, la criatura voló en dirección hacia mí y yo solo espere el momento para quitarme del lugar para que se estrellase contra el duro muro de concreto.

"Espera..."

La criatura venia a mil por hora.

"Espera"

Ahora solo me quedaba un segundo para reaccionar y finalmente ponerme en acción antes de caer ante su ataque.

"...Ahora"

De pronto me quite del sitio y como lo planee la criatura se estrello en el muro dejándolo prácticamente fuera de combate.

"Ahora es mi turno".- Le dije a la criatura conforme levante mi arma metálica para darle un fuerte golpe cuando de pronto, rayos sí que no me la esperaba pero mis movimientos fueron detenidos por un grito al unisonó...

"NO!".- Escuche al unisonó varias voces femeninas por lo cual detuvo el golpe que estaba a punto de darle a la criatura cuando de pronto sentía que algo, o más bien una fuerza invisible intentaba arrebatarme la palanca, de pronto vi que era una especie de aura purpura. Me resistí crédulamente a lo que pasaba ya que ahora sentí que estaba enloqueciendo.

De pronto se me fue arrebatado la palanca por el aura purpura y de pronto cinco siluetas corrieron creo que hacia mí pero de pronto me di cuenta que fueron a socorrer a la otra a la que se había estrellado con el frio muro.

Yo estaba confundido por lo que ocurría pero todo se aclaro de pronto cuando me fije en lo que eran. Pero antes de que hiciera algún movimiento una de las siluetas hiso brillar algo en su cabeza que reconocí como un cuerno y finalmente reconocí la aura purpura de dónde provino y finalmente esa aura o creo que en este caso un rayo purpura se estrello contra mi haciéndome caer en el frio suelo y dejándome inconsciente en lo cual lo único que ahora podía apreciar era la absoluta oscuridad de mis parpados.

**Brian P.O.V (Punto de vista) **

Ahora estamos dentro del almacén lo cual la verdad era mucho peor de lo que se veía por fuera a mi perspectiva y por la expresión de Kate pude darme cuenta que ella también opinaba lo mismo que yo.

"MAX!".- Kate grito lo cual parecía rebotar en las paredes del lugar y también en el techo provocando un breve eco.

"Donde estará?".- Pregunto.

"No lo sé pero por el tamaño de lugar no debe de estar lejos".- Dije conforme encendí la linterna y me puse a revisar el lugar con Kate en el cual la verdad no quisimos revisar ya que dimos con lo que aparentemente aquí guardaban provisiones ya descompuestas y encima repletos de parásitos.

Qué asco realmente, como si el cadáver podrido que encontramos no fuese suficiente. Ahora me sentía la verdad fatigado ya de tanto haber estado revidando de arriba abajo conforme no encontrábamos nada.

"Brian!".- Grito Kate en lo cual acudí rápidamente a una de las habitaciones del lugar.

"Que sucede?, encontraste a Max?".- Pregunte esperanzador.

"No, pero mira".- Dijo mientras mirábamos hacia lo que fue una especie de cuarto donde alguien había vivido o quizás lo está actualmente aunque viendo a los insectos caminar hacia alrededor de la cama y las latas vacías de comida llenas de moscas la verdad que no era algo viable pensar que alguien viviese aquí actualmente.

"Kate estas bien?".- Pregunte viendo la expresión de mi amiga conforme vi su reacción ante tal asqueroso lugar.

Ella trago saliva y respondió.

"Si estoy bien, después de lo de hace un rato esto no es nada".- Me respondió con una clara valentía bastante falsa.

Por ahora mantuvimos la cordura y salimos de la habitación hedionda.

Ahora nuestra preocupación por Max se intensifico ya que se nos pareció extraño que Max no respondiera hacia nuestros llamados.

Bueno simplemente tenemos que encontrarlo, ya que no pensamos abandonarlo pese a que últimamente no hayamos sido los tres tan unidos actualmente.

Pero pase lo que pase no abandonare a Kate ni a Max aunque me costara morir ante el cruel y bizarro mundo en el que vivimos ahora... no aun.

**Max P.O.V (Punto de vista)**

**10 MINUTOS ANTES.**

Mi mente estaba en blanco y no se por cuánto tiempo estará así pero ahora mi siento como mis parpados lentamente se abren conforme fui cegado por la luz de lo que me indicaba que aun seguí en este terrible sótano. Pero de la nada de pronto vi lo que pude reconocer seis siluetas mirarme fijamente conforme me siento y sobo levemente mi cabeza. Pero sin antes fijarme en mis observadores en lo cual pude reconocer como animales y ahora todo quedo claro, en frente de mi estaban seis...ponis multicolores observándome con al parecer temor y también confusión.

Yo por mi parte sentía mi corazón latir con una fuerza como para que saliera disparado de mi pecho y mi mente ahora se sintió vacía, ya no podía pensar ni suponer nada ante tal impresión, esto era algo que jamás me espere mirar y menos aun en los tiempos que corren.

Pero sin embargo quise mantener mi calma total pero para lo que veía sin duda tuve que dejar salir mi miedo.

"AHHHH!".- Grite a lo que al parecer lleno la habitación pero creo que no fue lo suficiente como para que el exterior me oyera ya que normalmente yo no tenía fuerza en los pulmones y que además esta fue una de las pocas veces que eh gritado en mi vida.

Por otra parte mi grito hiso retroceder a las ponis multicolores de mi presencia pero aun así no me podía mantener calmado aunque habiendo ya dado un grito ya me sentía mas centrado pero aun me sentía sin habla por este acontecimiento.

De pronto luego de unos breves segundos de silencio una de las ponis se me acerco lentamente. Cuyo pelaje parecía ser de color lavanda, con una melena y cola lacia color purpura con una franja rosa, además de que tenía en su cabeza un cuerno que creo que era el que me dejo inconsciente hace un rato, por ultimo vi también que poseía unas alas y ahora dándome cuenta de que las ponis tenían un tamaño recortado a la mitad de lo que era el mío, y que también tenía una especie de tatuaje en su costado con la figura de una estrella rosa rodeada de otras pequeñas de color blancas lo cual se me hacía bastante familiar.

Luego para ser sorprendido aun más la poni lavanda me hablo con una voz que reflejo miedo pero a la vez con valentía.

"Q-Quien es usted?".- Tartamudeo la poni cual me dejo estupefacto y sin palabras para responder.

"Y-YO".- Tartamudeé también por el miedo y la confusión ya que no pensé que fuese posible que estuviese aquí viendo a ponis parlantes multicolores que parecían salidas de un programa de dibujos animados.

"Respóndame, por favor".- Dijo la poni alada lavanda con algo de autoridad en su voz.

"Y-YO, S-soy"

"Responde!".- Grito otra de las ponis que por el tono pareció un poco texano.

"Me llamo...Max".- Respondí conforme a la presión.

"Usted vino a hacernos daño?".- Pregunto de nuevo la poni lavanda.

Lo cual ahí si que quede con una laguna mental, pero parecía obvia su pregunta ya que ahora que mis recuerdos frenéticos llegaban a mi mente era comprensible que me preguntara eso después de lo de hace un rato aunque no se cuanto tiempo quede inconsciente.

"N-No, solo estoy aquí de paso y di con este lugar la verdad no tengo intensión de hacer daño a nadie".- Dije conforme la poni lavanda me miro de nuevo fijamente.

"Y como explica que casi lastima a una de mis amigas con esto?".- Dijo de forma directa pero aun mostrando síntomas de miedo conforme vi nuevamente mi palanca siendo levitada por la aura purpura que provenía de su cuerno.

"Yo lo lamento, pero tuve que hacerlo en defensa propia".- Respondí ante su acusación.

De pronto mire a mi alrededor a las otras ponis con una expresión de preocupadas y algunas otras con leve enojo.

"Y-Yo lo siento, no quise hacer daño a nadie".- Respondí arrepentido al darme cuenta que las ponis tenían mas miedo a mí de lo que yo sentía.

Lentamente la poni lavanda se acerco hacia mí y finalmente luego de una mirada acusadora parece que noto mi honestidad.

Luego de ello suavemente se presento.

"Bueno, soy Twilight Sparkle una de las princesas de Equestria y las aquí presentes son mis amigas".- Dijo tranquilamente y dándome algo de confianza por su tono de voz que ahora parecía más estable.

Lentamente cada una me miro con algo de desconfianza pero para lo que dijo la poni lavanda pareció darles optimismo hacia mi dándome cuenta que ella es como su líder. Sin embargo aun con la breve presentación de la poni no pude definir lo ridículo y además poco posible lo que ella menciono.

Tenía dudas de lo que eran los demás pero todo fue aclarado conforme cada una se presento.

Primero fue una de las que creo que reconocí como mi primer atacante, una poni más bien Pegaso de color cian que tenía un crin y cola multicolor como los arcoíris además de que poseía un tatuaje en su flanco que también se era sospechoso.

"Soy Rainbow Dash y... bueno lamento lo de hace un rato".- Dijo levemente colérica.

Yo sin mas también me disculpe.

"Esta bien, además yo también siento mucho por haberte, casi lastimado de manera letal".- Dije en tono sarcástico conforme las demás parecían mirarme ahora con breve miedo de lo que dije, además que la Pegaso cian levanto una ceja.

"Esta bien...".- Respondió la Pegaso.

Luego de ello se me acerco lentamente la poni con acento texano que tenía un pelaje naranja.

Y poco a poco fui conociendo a cada una y la verdad me mantuve optimista ante esto aunque sea algo que la verdad no sé si sea real o no, pero ahora con esto sin duda creo ya nada podrá sorprenderme en el futuro.

**Brian P.O.V (Punto de vista) **

**Actualmente**

Tras la inútil búsqueda dimos con una oficina en la cual juro que se oía murmullos desde sus cimientos.

Kate daba búsqueda en otro rincón del almacén conforme yo solo entraba en la oficina que parecía estar prácticamente destartalada pero también note algo en el suelo. Una puerta echa del mismo cimiento del suelo revelando que era la entrada hacia el ático. Supuse por un momento que Max estaría ahí quizás investigando pero luego de asomarme a la puerta escuche los murmullos de hace un instante, parece que Max estaba con otras personas. Ahora sí que todo se me nublo. Una vez que abrí repentinamente la puerta todo se me fue revelado y traumáticamente me quede boca abierto por lo que veía que eran aparentemente seis ponis multicolores parlantes hablando con Max.

Kate de pronto aparece en la oficina queriendo darme las malas noticas de que no encontraba a Max, pero el si lo estaba y esta ahí frente a mí con seis criaturas cuadrúpedas que por lógica no deberían de existir.

Todas incluso Max quedaron estupefactos con nuestra presencias y cuando mire a Kate su reacción fue exactamente igual a la del resto del elenco.

Por un momento de silencio en la cual no pude reaccionar de pronto una de las ponis que era de un pelaje color rosa con una melena esponjada del mismo color como el algodón de azúcar que además a simple olfato podría jurar que olía a eso y de que tenía en su flanco un tatuaje de tres globos. Ella vino saltando hacia mí y a Kate, finalmente se presento con una alegría inocente y reluciente.

"Hola, soy Pinkie Pie".- Dijo la poni rebotando de alegría.

Yo y Kate nos quedamos aun en trance. "Pero que rayos sucedía aquí?"

"H-Hola".- Tartamudeo Kate ante la poni rosada.

"Uh!, que tal, como están?, que lugar tan feo es este (risa), quienes son ustedes?".- Hablo la poni con rapidez.

De pronto las demás ponis habían salido del sótano lo cual la expectativa nos hacía sentirnos como niños ya que las coloridas criaturas nos veían con caras sorprendidas a excepción de la rosada que parecía que fuese el mejor de los días, luego finalmente Max había salido y dándose una breve risa conforme me extendió la mano para levantarme del suelo ya que ahora que mi cordura volvía me di cuenta que la impresión fue tanta que me había caído al suelo.

"jaja, parece que te lo tomaste bien amigo".- Dijo Max con sarcasmo.

"Max, que rayos pasa aquí?".- Dije conforme me enfoque en las ponis que ahora se presentaban hacia Kate mientras ella saludaba a cada una con una sonrisa falsa y nerviosa.

"No lo sé amigo, pero creo que será mejor que ella te lo explique".- Dijo Max dejándome confundido.

"Explique?".- Dije conforme una de las ponis de color lavanda que parecía tener todas las facultades de las otras.

"Hola soy Twilight Sparkle".- Ella extendió cordialmente su pata hacia mí.

"Ah, hola soy Brian".- Dije mientras estreche su casco suavemente.

Luego de ello quería unas respuestas pero parece que Max fue el primero en hablar.

"Bien ahora que las cosas se calmaron podríamos obtener algunas respuestas Twilight?"

"En realidad quisiera yo también hacerles unas preguntas"

"Primero lo primero expliquen cómo es que...están aquí y porque han estado encerrados en un sótano en medio de la nada?"

Todo el grupo de pronto estuvimos reunidos mientras que Twilight comenzó a narrar sus acontecimientos.

Pues vera señor, nosotras seis somos ponis como podrán ver y provenimos de una tierra llamada Equestria que supongo que no existe en este mundo, la cual está gobernada por las princesas Celestía y Luna pero también de las cuales yo también soy princesa...".- De pronto Twilight fue interrumpida por Pinkie.

"YAY!".- Grito de alegría por al parecer mencionar Twilight que era princesa.

De pronto vi que otra de las ponis que era de color naranja le tapo la boca a Pinkie con su pata.

"Tranquila Pink, déjala terminar".- Respondió la poni naranja con un acento texano.

"Gracias Applejack, bueno como iba diciendo paso que en un experimento que había encontrado en uno de mis libros, lo cual narro sobre la existencia de otros mundos a los nuestros, pero Rainbow decía que no existían y que solo eran mitos ponis"

"Ya dije que lo sentía Twilight".- Interrumpió Rainbow con voz colérica.

Todo esto se me hacia laguna mental para mi conforme la explicación de Twilight era interrumpida, pero aun así fui paciente conforme a su historia y me daba cuenta que las criaturas eran más inocentes de lo que me imaginaba mientras, la rosada sobretodo parecía ciega o más bien las seis ponis parecían ciegas ante lo que acontece mi mundo.

"Y pues vera al final intente usar un hechizo de tele transportación que nos llevase a el objetivo que era este mismo mundo por el cual por accidente llego a funcionar pero dejándonos inconscientes y bueno para cuando despertamos todas... ya estábamos aquí, bueno no exactamente aquí pero estábamos en este mundo".- Dijo Twilight conforme todos terminamos de escuchar sus palabras en congregación.

Finalmente antes de que yo dijera algo Kate me gano la palabra.

"Pero eso no explica de como terminaron ahí encerradas"

De pronto todas las ponis se pusieron tristes de echo en un estado de ánimo lo cual podría jurar que hacía a sus cuerpos perder el esplendor. Incluso la más alegre que note como Pinkie estaba triste e incluso su melena esponjada ahora se había laceado tanto en su cabeza como en su cola.

Lentamente Twilight dio un suspiro como si estuviese a punto de contarnos algo trágico, atentamente mis amigos y yo escuchamos sus palabras.

"Pues lo que sucedió fue que..."

* * *

**Bien ahora llegaron las mane six pero es obvio que aun hay varias incógnitas en la trama y eso me encanta, pero se revelaran en el prox cap. **

**PD: Perdonen algunos errores ortográficos.**

**Comente y dejen sus análisis de que les parece hasta ahora, ahora sin más regreso al trabajo que tengo un tercer cap que escribir.**

**Saludos...**


	3. Conflictos

**Este cap, bueno fue algo dificil pero creo que lo logre.**

**Disfruten y bueno dejen sus reviews de si aun les gusta.**

**"El temor a la muerte nos aleja más de la vida y no de la muerte, y nos abraza en la oscuridad eterna en la cual nos condena el miedo..."**

Maya Laris.

* * *

Capitulo 3:

Conflictos

Han pasado un par de horas desde que tuvimos quizás el más grande descubrimiento de la humanidad y en la que muchas preguntas y teorías que tuvo mi especie ahora fueron respondidas pero como lo veo ahora ya es algo insignificante en los tiempos que estamos, bueno si es que el mundo aun no nos ah abandonado. Pero para ser franco creo que podría ser también lo más raro que hayamos descubierto, incluso desde el comienzo del desastre. Pero en fin la cosa ahora es que tenemos seis ponis de las cuales confundidas y también una que otra aun desconfiando algo de nosotros que la verdad eso no ayuda aunque la verdad su desconfianza es justificada debido a que por poco casi asesino a una de ellas.

Ahora justo estamos en congregación con ellas aunque quizás sea por poco tiempo debido a el simple hecho de que ¿qué haremos con ellas?

"...y desde entonces estamos aquí, sin saber qué cosa o que sucede la verdad es que esto es bastante confuso".- Twilight termino su explicación lo cual la verdad para el resto de las ponis era algo doloroso pero además por lo que Twilight nos conto creo que fue lo mejor.

Yo y mis amigos estábamos aun confundidos pero al menos sabíamos el hecho de como terminaron aquí aunque aun caben incógnitas de su situación.

"Bueno chicas como están las cosas yo creo que lo más razonable fue estar ahí ya que en realidad estamos en tiempo difíciles".- Respondí al elenco cuadrúpedo multicolor que al parecer mis palabras hicieron que estuvieran más optimistas ademas de que me sorprendió ver a Pinkie que su melena de la nada se vuelva inflar, parece que estas ponis tienen tanta inocencia en sus corazones y mentes que pueden tomar todo lo negativo y volverlo algo esperanzador, sin duda sería algo útil para autoestimas como la mía y tal vez de las de mis amigos.

"Y podrían decirnos que es lo que a ocurrido?".- Pregunto Applejack.

"Si algo a ocurrido?, como qué?".- Pregunte sarcásticamente.

"Bueno lo obvio".- Respondió la Poni Texana.

"No te entiendo"

"Ella lo que trata de decir si algo está ocurriendo haya afuera ya que la última vez que estuvimos con un humano parecía estar asustado".- Rainbow intervino.

Brian en ese momento dio una pequeña risa.

"Que es tan gracioso?".- Pregunto Kate.

"Pues la verdad es que aun no puedo aceptar esto, en serio que no puedo".- Brian dijo dejándonos a todos confundidos.

"Aceptar que cosa querido?".- Dijo la poni unicornio color blanca con melena y cola ondulada color purpura y con un tatuaje en su costado con la forma de tres diamantes.

"Esto, el echo de que ustedes sean seres equinos que de la nada aparezcan y que puedan hablar... en serio la verdad es que aun no puedo creer que sea esto verdad en serio esto no puede ser real, EN SERIO QUE NO PUEDO".- Respondio Brian mientras salió de la habitación dejando a las ponis confundidas aunque Kate y yo lo comprendíamos. Esto en realidad es algo irreal pero tambien no es razon para negar que no esta ahi, podemos verlas y aunque paresca extraño lo acepto siempre eh aceptado todo lo que este ante mis ojos pero Brian parece no asimilar esta experiencia.

El grupo poni parecía estar confundidas ante la repentina reacción de Brian, pero obviamente yo y Kate tuvimos que intervenir.

"Tranquilas es solo que Brian necesita tiempo".- Respondió Kate.

"LO TENGO PODEMOS HACERLE UNA FIESTA PARA ANIMARLO, CUANDO ES SU CUMPLEAÑOS? OOOOH ESTO SERA GRANDIOSO ES LA PRIMERA FIESTA QUE HARE EN OTRO MUNDO...".- Intervino Pinkie hablando a suma velocidad pero no fue hasta que nuevamente Applejack intervino tapándole la boca con su casco.

"Ah dulzura, no creo que ahora se un momento para eso ya que aun falta ponernos todos en orden todavía, sera mejor en otro momento".- Applejack dijo mientras soltó la boca de Pinkie otra vez.

"Oki Doki".- Dijo alegremente.

Me causo sonrisa la alegria que Pinkie pudiese reflejar aunque solo sea momentáneo.

"Y bueno díganme, no conozco aun el nombre de todas".- Dijo Kate para mantener el la conversación.

"Bueno ya me conocen soy Twilight Sparkle".- Dijo la alicornio lavanda cordialmente haciéndome recordar que ella menciono que era de la realeza o algo asi en su mundo.

"Yo soy Rainbow Dash la mejor voladora en toda Equestria".- Dijo la confiada Pegaso cian levantando vuelo de su lugar y dando y rápido giro alrededor de nosotros y regresando a sentarse a su lugar.

"Eres, acróbata?".- Pregunte.

"Aja, soy la mejor acróbata la más veloz y las más leal de todas las ponis que pudieses encontrar en Equestria".- Presumió la Pegaso lo cual los demás giraron los ojos mientras que a mí me pareció interesante aunque al parecer nadie le diera importancia hasta que Pinkie asistió.

"ES CIERTO ELLA ES LA MEJOR VOLADORA DE TODAS UH! Y SIEMPRE LE ENCANTA HACER ACROBACIAS, YA QUE ELLA SIEMPRE DA VUELTAS Y GIROS ASI".- Exclamo en la alegría Pinkie mientras empezó a menar su cuerpo por todas partes hasta caer al suelo y sonando su cuerpo como si fuera un globo.

Kate y yo miramos con extrañados a las demás.

"Tranquilos ella siempre es así".- Dijo Twilight.

"Yo soy Applejack compañeros granjera de Sweet Apple Acres, un gran huerto de manzanas donde cultivamos las mejores de toda Equestria".- Dijo la Poni Texana dando un saludo con su sombrero como lo hacían antes los vaqueros.

"Un gusto AJ".- Dijimos yo y Kate al unisono, luego la unicornio blanca se nos presento.

"Yo soy Rarity una de las mejores diseñadoras de toda Equestria".- Dijo la fina y hermosa unicornio mientras le daba un ojo a nuestras vestimentas tanto mía como de Kate. "Y con diseños como los de ustedes y algunos toques míos serán, MAGNIFICOS!"

"En serio eres diseñadora?".-Pregunto curiosa Kate.

"Por su puesto querida, es sin duda mi razón y mi destino".- Respondió Rarity.

Kate de la nada empezó a sonreír en lo que me di cuenta.

"Ahí vamos de nuevo".- Dije girando los ojos.

"Que cosa?".- Pregunto Rainbow.

Di un suspiro.

"Pues Kate tiene gusto por la moda y la verdad es que ella una vez quiso ser modista y...".- Fui interrumpido repentinamente por Rarity quien exclamo de alegría.

"AH! en serio?".- Dijo Rarity con un brillo en sus ojos.

"jeje bueno si pero tampoco no es para tanto soy solo una simple aspirante".- Dijo modesta Kate mientras se frotaba la nuca.

"WOW!, querida sin duda será grandioso enseñarte todas mis técnicas y trucos sobre el arte de crear maravillas y tambien tienes que ensañarme como es la moda aquí en tu mundo los humanos tienen un diseño unico que sin duda sera todo un reto para mí".- Rarity Exclamo maravillada por tener a una potencial alumna y de descubrir que compartían el mismo gusto.

"Y estaré encantada de enseñarte Rarity".- Dijo Kate con una sonrisa

Yo y creo que vi a Rainbow también girar los ojos, parece que siendo femenina no es tan... bueno como Kate o Rarity.

Luego de ello mientras me fije en la poni Pegaso color crema, con un tatuaje de tres mariposas que hasta ahora no dijo nada y estando sentada por su lado tapando su rostro con su larga melena rosada en la cual no me permitía apreciarla.

Sin más me acerque lentamente a ella salude y pregunte su nombre.

"Hola, cómo te llamas?".- Dije tranquilo y amistosamente.

Ella no dijo nada me guardo silencio absoluto y simplemente se quedo mirándome a través de su melena, me di cuenta de inmediato que ella al parecer es muy tímida.

"Puedes confiar en mí no te hare daño, lo prometo".- Dije amablemente tratando de romper su timidez.

Parece mis palabras funcionar ya que ella comenzó a hablarme aunque en voz baja como la de un susurro y sin sacar su rostro de sus cabellos.

"Soy...Fluttershy".- Dijo lo último en voz baja.

"Perdón, podrías repetirlo otra vez?"

"Soy...Fluttershy".- Dijo aun en tono bajo.

"Perdón?"

"Fluttershy".- Lo dijo nuevamente en voz baja pero lo suficientemente audible para mi.

"Encantado de conocerte Fluttershy, soy Max".- Dije mientras extendía mi mano hacia ella.

Ella me miro nerviosa pero finalmente tomo mi mano y yo la sacudí lentamente. Ella parece haberme agarrado algo de confianza ya que salió de su melena y me dio una cálida sonrisa con ese rostro angelical que a cualquiera le conmovía el corazón.

"I-igualmente Max".- Respondió a mi saludo la pequeña Pegaso tímida con una pequeña sonrisa.

De pronto cuando Kate y yo nos fijamos en Pinkie ella había desaparecido de la nada pero de repente hubo un gran abrazo tanto para mí como para Kate por la espalda.

"AHH!".- Yo y Kate exclamamos del sobresalto que la poni rosada nos dio.

"Y YO SOY PINKIE PIE Y SIEMPRE ME ENCANTAN LAS FIESTA Y HACER AMIGOS, UH! QUIEREN SER MIS AMIGOS?".- Dijo la poni saltando en el mismo lugar mientras esperaba nuestra respuesta.

"pues... si".- Kate respondió.

"Claro, Porque no".- Respondí.

Ella de pronto salto de alegría.

"YAY!, MIS PRIMEROS AMIGO HUMANOS ESTO AMERITA UNA FIESTA!".- La poni rosada interrumpió su alegría al ver la expresión de Applejack de lo conversado hace un rato.

Y ella solo se rio.

"SUPONGO QUE ESO SERA PARA DESPUES".- Dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa mientras volvia a su lugar.

"Si será lo mejor".- Dijo Twilight. "Por ahora Max, Kate les molesta si les hago algunas preguntas?

"Ahm, Kate encárgate de eso yo iré a ver como esta Brian".- Respondí.

"Bueno, está bien".- Dijo Kate mientras Twilight comenzó con su interrogatorio.

Mientras yo salí de la oficina en busca de Brian pude escuchar por el eco la primera preguntas que hiso Twilight.

"Bien Kate explíqueme que mundo o planeta es este para ser exactos?"

"Bueno Twilight para empezar estamos en la galaxia vía láctea donde se ubica exactamente el sistema solar está regido por nueve planetas y...".- De pronto Rainbow en el aburrimiento interrumpió.

"No es por ofender pero iré a ver como esta Max".- Dijo Rainbow mientras emprendió vuelo hasta la puerta de la oficina.

"Crees que es buena idea Rainbow?".- Cuestiono Applejack a su amiga.

"Tranquila solo ire a ver si todo esta bien, es todo".- Dijo Ranbow Dash mientras voló hacia el oscuro pasillo con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

Al salir Rainbow, Kate continuo su explicación a Twilight y sus amigas sobre nuestro mundo.

"Bueno como te iba diciendo el sistema solar esta regido por 9 planetas en las cuales..."

Mientras tanto yo había ya salido del lugar para localizar a Brian que aun me dejo sin entender su reacción repentina ya que él parecía haber asimilado bien todo esto desde el principio pero ahora me extraña ver que reaccionara así.

Estuve caminando entre los pasillos y no daba con el así que se me dio la idea de que tal vez estaba en la puerta principal. El lugar estaba tranquilo y además de todo ya no lucia tan horripilante como hace unas horas, era curioso quizás al tener el encuentro con esta inocentes ponis pareciese que ahora toda mi perspectiva lucia... bueno no tan atemorizante.

Por otra parte aun pensaba que depararía las cosas ahora. Luego de salir de los pasillos de la nada escuche un extraño ruido que venía del techo lo cual al fijar mi vista no habia nada más que el ahuecado techo donde los pocos rayos solares entraban y veia al polvo flotar a merced del viento.

Sin embargo una vez que volví mi vista hacia al frente volví a escuchar ese ruido.

"Que está pasando?"

Fije mi vista nuevamente hacia el techo para frustrarme ver nuevamente todo sin cambiar nada. Me frote la cabeza y luego al enfocar mi vista hacia el frente...

"BUU".- Exclamo Rainbow Dash enfrente de mí.

Debo admitir que me sorprendí al verla ahí frente mío pero aun así no respondí ante su broma ya que eh visto tantas cosas a lo largo de este tiempo y ahora con este repentino e inesperado descubrimiento la verdad es que ya nada puede sorprenderme.

"Ah hola Rainbow".- Le dije obviamente arruinando sus planes.

Ella volando en frente de mi se cruso de patas y fruncio el seño.

"No te asustaste"

"Pues claro que no, ademas en serio crees que algo asi asustaria a alguien de mi edad?"

"Wow que rudooo... me agradas".- Ella sonrió.

"Si bueno que te puedo decir, oye que haces aquí pensé que estabas con las demás"

"Ah pues me aburrió la clase de Twilight y tu amiga y quise ver como estabas".- Respondió Rainbow.

"En serio?".- Dije sorprendido. "Y eso como porque?"

"Pues por simple curiosidad es todo"

"O-ok".- Dije aun confundido e insatisfecho.

Mientras caminábamos hacia la entrada principal dimos con las horripilantes cosas que nos rodeaban a nuestro alrededor, los contenedores con restos de fruta y comida mohosa y descompuesta.

Yo la verdad el olor podia aun tolerarlo pero parece que Rainbow no parecía muy a gusta.

"Uff que asco como puedes tolerar ese espantoso olor".- Me dijo mientras tapaba con uno de sus cascos su nariz.

"Ah es por el simple hecho de que eh pasado por esto tantas veces que mi olfato se acostumbro a este hedor".- Respondí.

"Entonces todo el tiempo vives entre comida echada a perder?".- Dijo Rainbow, en realidad para mí fue una pregunta en la cual podría ser un sí y a la vez no, ya que no se si mi vida antes esto era realmente vida.

"No en realidad pero frecuento estar entre estos casos".- Respondí.

"Para ser franca los humanos son raros".- Dijo Rainbow.

"Dímelo a mi".- Afirme.

Rainbow levanto una ceja pero no le di importancia.

Luego de un breve rato llegamos a la entrada principal, los cálidos rayos del sol iluminaron mi rostro y el de Rainbow.

"Ahhh porfin aire fresco".- Dijo Rainbow dando una gran bocanada de oxigeno.

Me reí de su repentina acción y mientras tanto mire para todos lados en busca de Brian que parecía no estar por ninguna parte.

"Brian!".- Grite.

Paso un breve rato pero solo veía a la desolada gasolinera y a él camper estacionado cerca.

Mientras tanto Rainbow contemplaba el inhóspito y desértico entorno.

"No sabía que su mundo fuese así de feo y...seco".-

"La verdad es que ahora como esta el mundo ahora Rainbow, creo que feo y seco podría ser una buena definición de lo que es la tierra".- Dije y Rainbow me miro confundida.

"Pero es que aun no entiendo, que es lo que ah ocurrido?".- Pregunto Rainbow.

"Bueno es una larga historia".- Respondí.

"Pues cuéntamela".- Insistió Rainbow.

No sé si contarle ya que la verdad no se si pueda asimilarla, pero no tuve más remedio que darle una idea.

"Bueno veras..."

De pronto fui interrumpido por lo que pareció ser el arranque del motor del camper.

"Que es ese ruido?".- Pregunto Rainbow.

Yo estaba confundido y alarmado que no tuve tiempo para responderle a la Pegaso.

"Espera aquí".- Fue lo único que dije mientras corrí rumbo al camper dejando a la Pegaso cian preocupada.

Mientras que yo corría en dirección hacia el vehículo el camper comenzó a moverse y a alejarse.

"Qué carajo?"

Fui corriendo a toda velocidad mientras veía aun al camper alejarse lentamente, entonces esa fue mi señal para emprenderle carrera. La adrenalina comenzó a recorrer mis venas mientras tome intensidad eh hice presión en mis piernas esforzándolas correr mas rápido de lo normal.

Conforme di velocidad para llegar hasta el asta de la puerta mi corazón empezó a latir con tanta fuerza que me hacia agitarme conforme empezaba a perder velocidad, no iba a aguantar por mucho tiempo.

"Oh no, no!".- Exclame en la desesperación.

Empezó a perder las esperanzas hasta que de la nada Rainbow Dash apareció a mi lado volando a la misma velocidad que yo.

"Hola".- Saludo Rainbow.

"Rainbow dije que te quedaras en el almacén".- Regañe aunque no era el momento adecuado para eso.

"Si si, regaña me luego pero por ahora veo que necesitas ayuda".- Dijo mientras yo respiraba agitado y para ser francos me alegra que ella me haya desobedecido.

"Bueno, podrías volar o correr hasta esa puerta y abrirla?".- Pregunte agitado.

Ella asintió confiada.

"Considéralo hecho".- Respondió mientras voló cerca del camper mientras se acerco a la puerta y luego de ello se detuvo y solo se quedo observando.

"Que haces, ábrela".- Exclame agitado.

"E-es que no se cómo hacerlo".- Respondió la Pegaso.

"Agh".- Renegué. "Gira solo gira el asa de ahí"

Ella de pronto ubico lo que le indique y finalmente jalo de él abriendo la puerta.

"Ya está!".- Ella exclamo.

"Bien ahora ayúdame a subir".- Exclame.

Pero justo de pronto el camper se detuve de rape.

"Que ocurre?".- Pregunto Rainbow.

No dije nada y entre en el camper pero sin antes mantener fuera de esto a Rainbow.

"Rainbow regresa a el almacén hablo en serio, tengo cosas que resolver aquí solo".- Ordene a la Pegaso.

"Está bien".- Respondió de mala gana ella mientras emprendió vuelo nuevamente hasta el almacén y me asegure de que lo haga.

Luego de ello fije ingrese a él camper y encontré a Brian en el asiento del piloto sujetando por lo que se ve el volante con fuerza.

Yo por mi parte merecía una explicación.

"Brian!".- Grite. "Que mierda te ocurre?"

El no me dio la mirada sino que solo se quedo apoyado en el volante.

"Y-yo"

"Responde maldita sea, que mierda intentabas hacer?!".- Grite a todo dar con toda la furia correr por mis venas

El no me respondió y solo mantuvo su mirada hacia el volante.

"Responde maldición!"

Luego de meterle gritos respire nuevamente agitadamente.

"Brian que estabas intentando hacer?".- Pregunte esta vez sin levantar la voz.

Brian de pronto se levanto de el asiento y luego me miro hacia abajo y respondió.

"Irme"

"Qué?".- Pregunte confundido y respirando agitadamente para que mis pulmones se estabilizaran.

"Me voy!".- Brian me levanto la voz.

Yo estaba confundido y a la vez enojado.

"Y porque rayos quisieras irte?, pensé que estábamos juntos en esto".- Sermonee

"No puedo Max"

"No puedes qué?".- Pregunte inconforme.

El se quedo cayado.

"Oye si es por Twilight y las demás entiendo que estés sorprendido y hasta en negación pero, no comprendo por qué quieres irte?"

"Porque... no quiero cargar con el peso"

"Peso de qué?"

"De ellas, ya tuve suficiente con tu y Kate pero con ellas no puedo".- Dijo lo cual no lo entendía.

"Pero que te hace pensar que podríamos cargar con el peso de ellas?"

"Por favor Max se que tu y Kate no querrán dejarlas ahí y de ser así tendrán que venir con nosotros y..."

"Ah entiendo, ya lo entiendo todo".- Dije con sarcasmo. "Eres egoísta".- Dije con enojo.

"Egoísta?"

"Si egoísta por no querer ayudar a los demás"

"Perdón Max?, yo te ofrecí a ti y a Kate el camper de mi difunto padre donde hemos pasado más de un mes recorriendo el mismísimo infierno".- Dijo Brian echándome la contra.

La discusión poco a poco me causaba ira y mis venas empezaban a arder en la furia.

"Si solo porque nosotros porque somos tus amigos pero si se nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias ahí te apuesto que nos hubieras dado la cara y te hubieras marchado como la rata egoísta que eres!".- Grite en la furia provocando un colapso emocional a Brian.

"Yo no... yo no lo...".- El tartamudeo al parecer avergonzado.

De pronto mi ira se desvanecía rápidamente y en cambio fue reemplazada por culpabilidad a lo que grite anteriormente.

"Brian?"

Brian empezó a sollozar conforme ahora mi ira había disminuido y me fije en lo que le había dicho.

"Brian... lo siento, no quise".- Me disculpe por reaccionar así con mi mejor y único amigo que tenía en este mundo muerto.

"Esta...bien no te preocupes".- El se limpio las pocas lagrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

"En serio Brian lo siento mucho no fue intención mía hablarte así es solo que me siento ahora bastante alterado por todo esto".- Respondí más calmado, con mis arterias y pulmones más relajadas y estables.

"Está bien, yo también lo siento es que a parte de todo esto, tengo miedo".- Dijo respirando lentamente.

"Todos tenemos miedo Brian y quizás las chicas tengan más miedo que nosotros pero parece tener más fortaleza emocional que nosotros".- Dije.

"Es porque no han visto lo que nosotros hemos visto Max, tengo miedo de que puedan terminar como el resto"

Mi mente se altero al pensar en ello, aunque las cosas ahora nos hayan metido en este problema la verdad es que aun esto no es nada comparado con lo que afuera de este desierto automovilístico espera. Ahora pensar que seres inocentes como ellas, esas ponis multicolor en lo cual debo admitir que aunque sea raro me han parecido tan fascinantes pero no encajan en este mundo y peor aún pueden terminar...

"Max, Max".- Exclamo Brian.

"Uh, uh?".- Dije saliendo de mis pensamientos.

"Estas bien?"

"Si estoy bien solo que pensé en lo que dijiste"

"Lo entiendes verdad?, entiendes ahora porque bueno..intente huir".- Dijo Brian ahora haciéndome entender, Dios tenia razón pero aun pienso que su acción de huir era algo innecesario.

"Entiendo que tengas miedo Brian, pero aun eso no justifica que hayas intentado dejarnos".- Respondí. "Nada justificaría eso"

Brian bajo la cabeza

"Lo sé, lo lamento"

"Bien descuida pero ahora volvamos que tenemos cosas que arreglar con las demás".- Dije mientras Brian asintió lentamente y puso en reversa al camper mientras volvíamos a el almacén.

**Kate P.O.V (Punto de Vista)**

Estuve un buen rato hablando a Twilight y al resto del grupo sobre algunos orígenes de mi especie en lo cual se me fue bastante fácil ya que cuando estaba en la escuela siempre fui una de las mejores estudiantes lo cual parece que ah Twilight le pareció fascinante y además ella también me hablo sobre su mundo Equestria un mundo gobernado por ponis donde la paz y harmonía habita en todo su esplendor además la cual está regido por monarcas inmortales conocidas como Celestia y Luna, también la mención de que a principio de toda su jornada antes de entrar a ser parte de la realeza Twilight fue estudiar lo que ella llama ser la magia de la amistad en lo cual ella y sus amigas han compartido desde que se conocieron pero gracias a ello han salvado bastantes veces a su mundo y liberado a Equestria de viles entidades algo como los elementos de la harmonía. Para lo que ella me narro sobre Equestria sonó como los cuentos que mamá me contaba antes de irme a dormir en las cuales eran para espantar a los monstruos que imaginaba que habitaban bajo mi cama.

"Interesante Twilight, es increíble pensar que existen mundos mas allá de lo que los humanos pensábamos".-Dije ante la poni alicornio.

"Igualmente pienso Kate, siempre supe que existían entidades o vida fuera de lo que Celestia me había enseñado".- Dijo Twilight. "Además de lo que me cuentas nuestros mundos no son tan diferentes de lo que creía"

"Si pero quiero decir que ustedes aqui presentes son la prueba de la teoría de que no estamos solos en el universo".- Dije dejando.

"Que teoría tan bobita una nunca debe estar sola".- Menciono Pinkie.

"Si pero es que, especies como ustedes han guardado un inmenso silencio hacia nuestra especie que la verdad pensábamos que seriamos la única especie inteligente entre todo el universo".- Dije.

"Pues parece que las cosas cambiaron ahora".- Dijo Applejack.

"Si es cierto".- Respondí.

"Chicas!".- Escuchamos a Rainbow gritar mientras voló rápidamente hacia la habitación.

"Rainbow, que ocurre?".- Dijo Twilight.

Ella dio un par de respiros y aviso.

"No lo se pero deben venir"

"Que paso y Max y Brian?".- Pregunte.

"No lo se de Brian pero Max está en una especie de cosa metálica en la cual vimos que se alejaba y entonces el comenzó a correr hacia él y yo le ayude a ingresar pero luego de ello la cosa se detuvo de ahi no se mas ya que Max me dijo que volviera aquí".- Explico la Pegaso cian.

"Eso debe ser el camper"

"Que es un, camper?"

Es uno de los vehículos en las cuales normalmente uno viaja atreves de él y...".- De pronto recordé lo que dijo. "Espera dijiste que el camper se alejaba?".- Pregunte atónita.

"Uhhh, si".- Ella dijo.

"Que ocurre querida?".- Dijo Rarity.

"No lo sé, pero creo que será mejor salir de aquí".- Dije mientras fui rumbo al corredor hacia la salida del almacén mientras que Twilight y el grupo aun confundidas siguieron mis pasos.

**Max P.O.V (Punto de Vista)**

Volvimos a la gasolinera donde dejamos estacionado en primer lugar el camper.

"Listo".- Exclamo Brian. "Ahora dime Max, que sigue?"

Levante una ceja.

"A que te refieres?".- Pregunte confundido.

"De que, que haremos ahora".- Respondió Brian.

"Pues creo que seguir, supongo".- Dije aun perdido entre mis pensamientos.

"Y que hay de esas ponis?".- Pregunto Brian.

Yo solo suspire y respondí a una pregunta obvia.

"Tendrán que venir con nosotros, no podemos dejarlas aquí".- Dije mientras mire el rostro de Brian y su reacción fue al menos más tranquila de lo que fue hace unas horas.

"Ok, de acuerdo".- El asintió.

"Bien".- Dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta del camper.

"Max".- El llamo.

"Si?"

Hubo un silencio breve y luego dijo.

"Tu crees que ellas puedan ayudarnos?"

"Qué?".- Pregunte confundido.

"Nada, olvídalo".- Brian dijo y luego solo volvió a mirar el parabrisas.

Yo no le dije nada aunque su pregunta me pareció confusa e interesante no dije nada y solo salí del camper y fui en dirección hacia el almacén.

Mientras caminaba hacia el almacén para fijarme si estaban bien las demás de pronto vi a Kate quien detrás de ella estaban el grupo equino cuadrúpedo.

"Max!".- Exclamo Kate.

"Hola Kate".- Fue lo único que dije con una sonrisa falsa.

"Que ocurrió?".- Mientras Kate y todas las ponis me miraban preocupadas.

"Nada solo que Brian perdió por un rato la cordura y estaba huyendo en el camper..."

"QUE?!".- Ella exclamo atónita.

"Brian bueno el...".- Tartamudee. "Discúlpenos un momento". Le dije a las ponis mientras hable en privado con Kate.

"Que ah ocurrido Max?, a que te refieres con que Brian perdió la cordura y que estaba huyendo con el camper?".- Pregunto Kate algo alterada. "No suena a algo que Brian fuese capaz de hacer".

Tranquila lo hice entrar en razón, aunque la verdad no fue fácil.

"Pero que es lo que ah ocurrido?".-

Tras un par de minutos le explique brevemente de lo que Brian hiso, de lo que por miedo a lo que fuese a pasar con las ponis y que por no cargar con la culpa de verlas morir decidió huir.

P-pero eso no es excusa para lo que el hiso"

"Lo sé pero creo que al estar muy alterado no creo que pudo haber reaccionado consciente...".- De repente fui interrumpido cuando Brian salió del camper y se acerco a nosotros.

"Hola...".- Es lo único que pudo decir hasta que Kate le dio una abofeteada.

"Auu que te pasa?".- Pregunto Brian confundido conforme su mejilla se torno levemente roja.

"Que, qué me pasa?, Como te atreviste a intentar dejarnos?!".- Grito Kate alarmando a las ponis.

"Perdón Kate es solo que, tenía miedo y.."

"Esa no es excusa Brian, maldición en que rayos pensabas?".- Dijo con furia Kate.

"Ya Kate basta, pelear no resolverá nada lo echo esta".- Intervine.

"Eres...eres un...".- Estaba ella al punto de las lagrimas.

Luego ella solo frunció el seño y luego se dio media vuelta cruzando los brazos y solo se fue hacia la gasolinera abandonada.

Mientras tanto Twilight y sus amigas estaban mirando la discusión que tuvimos y luego de que Kate se fue Twilight y Rarity fueron en dirección hacia donde se había ido Kate parece que para consolarla o calmarla mientras tanto Brian volvió frustrado al camper y avergonzado. Yo solo me senté cerca de la entrada suspirando y pensando que las cosas no están hiendo bien para nosotros tres.

"Estas bien?".- Levante la vista para ver a Rainbow y a las otras tres ponis lo cual me enternecía por dentro al ver sus grandes ojos de preocupación.

"Si estoy bien solo que...".- Doy otro suspiro. "No lo sé pero a Brian parece haberlo alterado bastante la aparición de ustedes y por poco en la alteración casi nos abandona"

"Porque haría algo así?".- Pregunto Applejack.

Yo solo levante mis hombros.

"No lo sé pero es la primera vez que lo eh visto reaccionar así, y ahora eso me preocupa, temo de que de verdad nos pueda abandonar".- Dije algo quebrado en mi voz. "El y Kate son los únicos amigos que tengo y si llego a perderlos creo yo...".- Dije sintiendo un breve nudo en la garganta.

De pronto sentí el casco de Applejack en mi hombro.

"Tranquilo seguro que no lo hiso intencionalmente los amigos están juntos en las buenas y en las malas pase lo que pase además no estás solo nosotras también somos tus amigas y jamás abandonamos a un amigo".- Dijo la poni Texana y la verdad es que sus palabras fueron para mi bastante alentadores.

"En serio?"

"Por supuesto la lealtad es mi especialidad y jamás abandono a un amigo".- Dijo Rainbow.

"Y-yo t-tampoco p-pase lo q-que pase".- Tartamudeo la tímida Fluttershy.

"YO SIEMPRE ESTOY FELIZ DE HACER NUEVOS AMIGOS Y PASE LO QUE PASE JAMAS DEJO A MIS AMIGOS".- Exclamo de felicidad Pinkie.

"Ves?, aunque nos hayamos conocido hace poco somos sus amigas y jamás los abandonaremos aun si las cosas se ponen difíciles".- Alentó Applejack.

Doy una pequeña risa en sus palabras que aunque hayan sonado cursis la verdad es que tenia razón la amistad es algo que de verdad aunque muchos no lo noten es inquebrantable y hasta ahora no me había fijado en ello hasta que unas ponis multicolor me abrieron los ojos hacia la verdadera definición de lo que era la amistad.

"Gracias Applejack, sinceramente gracias".- Exclame en gratitud.

"No es nada Terroncito de azúcar"

Luego de ello quise ver si Kate estaba bien después del pequeño pleito que tuvo con Brian pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo la escuche gritar.

"Max, Brian!"

Todos incluyendo a Brian quien salió disparado del camper fuimos en la dirección donde provino su llamado. Ella junto con Twilight y Rarity estaban cerca de aparentemente un auto estrellado en aquellos árboles secos. Mi mente se lleno de incógnitas al no haberlo notado desde un principio.

Una vez que llegamos ante su llamado ella parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma mientras que Twilight y Rarity estaban preocupadas por su expresión.

"Kate que pasa?".- Dijo Twilight preocupada mientras nos veía a mí y a el resto correr hacia ellos.

"Querida estas bien, porque estas así?".- Dijo Rarity también preocupada.

"Están bien?, que ocurre?".- Pregunto Brian.

Kate guardo un breve silencio hasta que señalo al auto abandonado que aun me torturaba no haberlo visto antes.

"Eso".- Ella señalo con su dedo hacia lo que fue el asiento del copiloto del destrozado auto.

Brian confundido fue en dirección hacia la puerta y se fijo en la ventana del copiloto pero luego de ello se quedo paralizado.

"Que ocurre?".- Pregunto Rainbow.

"No lo sé".- Dije mientras me acerque a Brian. "Que está pasando?"

De pronto antes de que Brian me diera una explicación sentí como si de pronto aunque éramos muchos todo fuese silencio absoluto, un tétrico silencio absoluto como si reflejara la muerte misma. Brian señalo al asiento del copiloto del auto destartalado.

"Que pasa?".- Pregunte.

"Max aquí había un cuerpo".- Dijo perplejo. "Max hace unas horas justo aquí cuando yo y Kate vinimos a repostar había un cadáver aquí sentado pero ahora ya no está"

"P-pppero eso es imposible".- Dije mientras mire nuevamente a Kate quien también estaba perpleja.

"Brian cómo es posible que hayan encontrado a alguien muerto y luego no está".-

"N-no lo sé Max, MIERDA QUE NO LO SE!".- Exclamo Brian.

"Podrían decirnos que cascos está pasando realmente?".- Dijo Applejack con voz autoritaria.

Yo ni siquiera sabía lo que realmente estaba pasando.

"No tengo idea Rainbow yo...".- Dijo Kate asustada mientras que de la nada escuchamos fuertes ruidos dentro de la gasolinera.

"Pero que fue eso?".- Pregunto Applejack.

Brian iba a decir algo pero de pronto escuchamos como una especie de grito atronador y al parecer venia de un hombre pero a la vez de... un animal salvaje.

Todas las ponis se asustaron al escuchar y para nosotros tampoco fue alentador algo está pasando haya dentro pero no creo que sea algo similar a nuestras amigas ponis.

"Q-que fue eso?".- Pregunto Twilight alarmada y temblando.

Creo que para mi Kate y Brian era algo obvio de que se trataba pero, jamás pensamos que fuese posible...pensé que los infectados... se quedarían muertos. Mierda es imposible.

"Jesús no, no puede ser... que Dios nos ayude".- Rece mientras me acerque lentamente hacia la entrada trasera del puesto de servicio de la gasolinera.

Mi corazón ahora palpita agitadamente del miedo a lo que fuese a ocurrir.

Creo que al parecer el virus que casi extinguió a mi especie de manera global fue algo más que solo una epidemia asesina...

* * *

**Ok este cap deja aun la incógnita del final del segundo cap pero dedique mas a que todos que tuvieran una mejor relación entre ellos bueno aunque Brian en realidad no lo tomo como los demás pero ahora creo que ese será el menor de los problemas a partir de ahora, y no se preocupen las incógnitas aun dadas en sus mentes se responderán pronto ya que lo dejo para un mejor entorno y capitulo.**

**PD: disculpen por algunos errores ortográficos.**

**En fin espero que les haya gustado dejen opiniones aunque no haya muchos pero aun así eso no me limita y nos vemos en el prox cap.**

**Saludos...**


	4. Enemigo Mortal

**Ok, este cap fue bien dificil de realizar pero para eso estan ustedes y criticar el acontecimiento.**

**Bueno es pero que les guste lean y comenten.**

**NOTA: este cap tiene contenido violento (aviso por si acaso)**

**Bueno sin mas disfruten.**

**"Cuando en el infierno ya no haya lugar, lamuerte rondaran la tierra..."**

**La Biblia.**

**Kate P.O.V (Punto de Vista)**

* * *

Estoy furiosa como si fuese a explotar y llevarme a todos conmigo en las llamas, pero a la vez siento tristeza. Nunca pensé que uno de mis dos mejores amigos fuese capaz de abandonarnos, no mentalices que fuese posible pensar que alguien con quien has compartido muchas cosas y a la vez sufrido tantas cosas ahora intento echarlo todo por el tacho y dejarnos a la deriva.

No puedo contener las lagrimas y simplemente me empiezo a sollozar y a respirar con dificultad mientras me alejo del camper sin mirar más que la tierra que piso con hiervas secas, ahora me siento sola a pesar de que seamos bastantes ahora con las seis ponis en las cuales aunque sea extraño por muchas cosas obvia y lógicas, ellas me agradan bastante pero eso aun no es suficiente para llenar la ira y tristeza de sentirme traicionada.

Ahora pensando en lo que Max dijo de que Brian lo hizo por miedo a las seis ponis, eso aun no me justifica nada aunque pensando en la maldita vida que tenemos desde hace mucho y con el hecho de que no sabemos lo que pueda ocurrir a lo largo del camino y de las personas que aun quedaran.

"Kate, estas bien?".- Escuche a Twilight preguntar con preocupación.

Yo simplemente me volteo para mirar a Twilight y Rarity con mis ojos aun llorosos y mi agitada respiración.

"Cariño por qué lloras?".- Pregunto también preocupada Rarity.

Yo doy una dificultosa respiración mientras ellas aun me miran preocupadas, sus grandes ojos de las dos ponis me hacia enternecer mi sensible corazón pero volviendo a pensar en la situación anterior sin duda me deja con una furia que solo me da impotencia y querer llorar o hasta gritar.

"Kate por favor dinos, que sucedió?".- Pregunto nuevamente preocupada la alicornio lavanda.

Yo simplemente me senté en la sucia tierra que nos rodeaba ya que ahora no me importaba y solo mire nuevamente a las dos ponis que me consolaba pensar que al menos alguien se preocupaba por mí, aunque sean unas ponis multicolor no me importaba.

Ellas lentamente se me acercaron.

"Lo siento chicas, la verdad es que me siento destrozada al pensar que uno de mis amigos me traicionara".- Fue lo único que pude decir y eso que me estaba conteniendo ya que estaba a un grado de ira en la cual yo quería meter un grito de furia.

"Qué?, pero quien haría eso?"

"Brian, el muy cobarde intento dejarnos"

Querida estás segura?, el no sería capaz de hacer algo así

Estuvo a punto de hacerlo y lo hubiese hecho si Max y su amiga Rainbow no lo hubiesen impedido".- Respondí.

Cobarde pero porque?

No querrían saberlo, no son parte de este mundo así que no deberían sufrir lo que estamos pasando ahora Max y yo

"Pero querida podríamos ayudarte si nos permites".- Respondió tristemente Rarity.

Si Kate podríamos ayudarlos si es que nos dices que está ocurriendo"

Yo me quede callada no tenía ganas de hablar con ellas pero tampoco quería decirles que me dejaran sola ya que ellas no han hecho nada malo como para que yo fuese maleducada con ellas.

"Kate?".- Twilight pregunto nuevamente preocupada.

Ellas al no ver ninguna respuesta mía simplemente cada una se apoyo en mis costados y suavemente Twilight con su casco sobo mi espalda suavemente. Yo ahora no sabía qué hacer ya que en mucho tiempo nadie me había consolado así desde que ocurrió todo esto. Nunca le mencione a Brian o a Max pero siempre en las primeras noches lloraba en mi cama del camper o hasta en el baño deseando poder salir de todo esto aunque pensando siempre que no estaba sola y que aun tenia a mis dos únicos amigos vivos y conmigo era un gran consuelo a lo largo de toda esta jornada, pero ahora viendo que uno de ellos intento traicionarnos ahora si acabo conmigo. Pero ahora sentir a unas ponis que apenas conozco y que sienta que yo les preocupo me hace sentir distinta.

Ahora ya no siento tanta ira como antes, ahora solo siento que con la caricia de Twilight y de tener en contacto el suave pelaje de ambas ponis me da esperanzas. Quizás no todo este perdido como yo pensaba.

"Te sientes mejor?".- Pregunto Twilight.

"S-si, gracias chicas".- Respondí mientras sentí ahora que suavemente también el rose de Rarity en mi brazo.

"No tienes nada que agradecer cariño, nosotras deberíamos agradecerles".- Rarity menciono.

"Porque Rarity?".- Dije mientras me secaba unas pocas lagrimas que aun me quedaban.

"Por ayudarnos y orientarnos a salir de ese horrible sótano, quien sabe cuánto tiempo hubiéramos estado ahí si no fuera por ustedes querida".- Dijo Rarity.

"En realidad fue Max quien las encontró chicas, sino hubiese sido por el la verdad es que no se qué hubiera pasado"

"Aun así estamos muy agradecidas de conocerlos y de ser tan amables con nosotras".- Sonrió Twilight.

"No es nada Twilight además aunque no sé lo que Max o Brian piensen pero yo si estoy muy feliz de haberlas también conocido".- Dije con una sonrisa.

Twilight y Rarity me abrazaron en lo cual yo también les devolví el abrazo, ellas aunque por la forma inteligente y madura de hablar, aun en sus sentimientos parecían unas pequeñas niñas inocentes en lo cual nunca tuve la oportunidad de toparme con personalidades así, pero ahora creo que no podría pedir nada mejor que a ellas.

Luego del abrazo les devolví mi gratitud.

"Gracias chicas, gracias por tomarse la molestia de estar aquí conmigo".- Dije con una sonrisa.

"No hay que agradecer Kate siempre estaremos encantadas de ayudar a una amiga".- Dijo Twilight.

"Exacto querida pase lo que pase siempre estaremos para apoyarte".- Menciono Rarity.

Sonreí gratamente ahora, mi ira a Brian se había desvanecido aunque aun este molesta con el pero creo que eso se puede solucionar mas tarde. Pero ahora recordé que le debía una explicación a Twilight y a las chicas de lo que sucede.

Yo simplemente quise excluir la parte de la infección o lo que mierda ocurrió en todo el mundo pero habiendo visto ya la insistencia de Twilight, encima ahora con la gratitud y amistad que ella y Rarity además de que seguramente las demás también tienen hacia mí, Max y Brian tendrán que saber a lo que actualmente se está lidiando actualmente.

"Chicas se que debería contarles lo que está pasando y de que también guardarlo en secreto estaría mal ya que tarde o temprano ustedes mismas se darán cuenta".- Dije mientras cause curiosidad en Twilight.

"No te preocupes Kate pase lo que pase no los dejaremos solos en esto".- Alentó Twilight.

Me reí ante esto.

"Tal vez Twilight, pero no sé cómo podrán lidiar con esto, ni siquiera yo lo puedo creer aun cuando ya ah pasado mucho tiempo"

Twilight lentamente junto su casco con mi mano prácticamente juntando palmas.

"Pase lo que pase estamos con ustedes Kate".- Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Bueno vamos con los demás".- Dije y ellas de inmediato asintieron.

Empezamos nuestro camino regreso al camper cuando de pronto nos topamos con el grupo de árboles secos y el auto destrozado que Brian y yo encontramos al principio.

Yo simplemente quise pasar como para que Twilight y Rarity no viesen el horror que había dentro del vehiculó además de que ni siquiera yo lo soportaba pero para mi mala suerte la curiosidad de Twilight se hizo presente nuevamente.

"Que eso?".- Pregunto.

Yo por dentro regañe en la mente y no tuve remedio más que responder.

"Eso de ahí es un auto Twilight, es un vehículo que funciona con un motor y un combustible que en la tierra usamos llamada gasolina".- Explique brevemente.

Nos acercamos lentamente al vehículo destrozada de la cual trataba de que Twilight o Rarity se fijaran en la parte del asiento del conductor ya que no sé cómo reaccionarían al ver el cadáver.

Twilight en su curiosidad voló levemente hacia la ubicación de la cajuela del auto mientras que yo con Rarity solo nos quedamos ahí esperándola pacientemente.

Ella aunque me menciono anteriormente que es una de las princesas gobernantes de su mundo natal parecía una niña en una juguetería o dulcería ya que parecía feliz al analizar el vehículo y al parecer aprender más sobre nuestra tecnología. Pasaron unos segundo hasta que Twilight llego por analizar la parte de las puertas en la cual ahí si que me preocupe ya que no se cómo reaccionaría pero para mi suerte y a la vez dejándome confundido ella no pareció haberlo notado aunque si observe que se tapo la nariz con su casco.

Camine un poco más cerca del auto seguido de Rarity mientras empecé a sentir el horrible hedor del asiento del conductor.

"Ugh! que es ese horrible olor?".- Dijo indignada Rarity tapándose la nariz con sus cascos.

Yo no sabía cómo explicar, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera decir algo Twilight lentamente no sé cómo consiguió abrir la puerta del piloto con su magia y luego de ello ella exclamo en la sorpresa.

"Ay no".- Exclame en mi decepción y tal vez ahora debería estar preparado para lo que ella pudiese decir frente al cuerpo muerto.

"Twilight?".- Dije algo preocupada.

La expresión de Twilight de sorpresa después se volvió de asco ya que retrocedió un poco y se tapo nuevamente la nariz con sus cascos ante el fétido olor. Lo cual ahora me confundía, su repentina reacción fue por el hecho de el horrible olor a descomposición pero parece que no reacciono ante el cadáver presente.

"Kate porque esto apesta tanto, estos vehículos siempre apestan así?".- Dijo Twilight con su nariz tapada.

"Q-que?".- Dije confundida mientras Twilight seguía observando el fétido asiento del conductor y sin notar nada más que el hedor.

"Ese feo olor no entiendo como ustedes pueden movilizarse en estas cosas tan apestosas".- Dijo Twilight empezando a irritarse un poco por el olor.

Yo por mi parte estaba sin habla.

"Querida?".- Dijo Rarity al no recibir respuesta mia.

Me asome rápidamente a el asiento del piloto y para mi gran sorpresa no había nada. Solo estaba presente el fétido olor del cadáver que una vez estaba aquí presente. Pero ahora no había nada, ni siquiera podía pensar de si alguien pudiese haber raptado el cadáver ya que por ultimo no había nadie en kilómetros.

Mi sorpresa ahora si era inmensa y a la vez el miedo me corría por todo el cuerpo lo cual no me fije pero preocupaba a mis amigas ponis.

"No esto no puede ser".- Murmure.

"Que pasa?".- Dijo Rarity mientras empecé yo a retroceder del miedo y también de pensar ahora que todos estamos en peligro.

La curiosidad de Twilight se había desvanecido y simplemente solo se enfoco en mi.

"Kate?".- Dijo nuevamente preocupada Twilight.

Yo simplemente me quede murmurando deseando que esto no fuera posible ya que, para empezar era imposible además de que si mi hipótesis era real todos corremos un gran peligro.

No tengo más remedio que llamar a los demás, solo espero que... este equivocada.

**Max P.O.V (Punto de Vista)**

"Max, Brian!"

Todos incluyendo a Brian quien salió disparado del camper fuimos en la dirección dónde provino su llamado. Ella junto con Twilight y Rarity estaban cerca de aparentemente un auto estrellado en aquellos árboles secos. Mi mente se lleno de incógnitas al no haberlo notado desde un principio.

Una vez que llegamos ante su llamado ella parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma mientras que Twilight y Rarity estaban preocupadas por su expresión.

"Kate que pasa?".- Dijo Twilight preocupada mientras nos veía a mí y a el resto correr hacia ellos.

"Querida estas bien, porque estas así?".- Dijo Rarity también preocupada.

"Están bien?, que ocurre?".- Pregunto Brian.

Kate guardo un breve silencio hasta que señalo al auto abandonado que aun me torturaba no haberlo visto antes.

"Eso".- Ella señalo con su dedo hacia lo que fue el asiento del copiloto del destrozado auto.

Brian confundido fue en dirección hacia la puerta y se fijo en la ventana del copiloto pero luego de ello se quedo paralizado.

"Que ocurre?".- Pregunto Rainbow.

"No lo sé".- Dije mientras me acerque a Brian. "Que está pasando?"

De pronto antes de que Brian me diera una explicación sentí como si de pronto aunque éramos muchos todo fuese silencio absoluto, un tétrico silencio absoluto como si reflejara la muerte misma. Brian señalo al asiento del copiloto del auto destartalado.

"Que pasa?".- Pregunte.

"Max aquí había un cuerpo".- Dijo perplejo. "Max hace unas horas justo aquí cuando yo y Kate vinimos a repostar había un cadáver aquí sentado pero ahora ya no está"

"P-pppero eso es imposible".- Dije mientras mire nuevamente a Kate quien también estaba perpleja.

"Brian cómo es posible que hayan encontrado a alguien muerto y luego no está".-

"N-no lo sé Max, MIERDA QUE NO LO SE!".- Exclamo Brian.

"Podrían decirnos que cascos está pasando realmente?".- Dijo Applejack con voz autoritaria.

Yo ni siquiera sabía lo que realmente estaba pasando.

"No tengo idea Rainbow yo...".- Dijo Kate asustada mientras que de la nada escuchamos fuertes ruidos dentro de la gasolinera.

"Pero que fue eso?".- Pregunto Applejack.

Brian iba a decir algo pero de pronto escuchamos como una especie de grito atronador y al parecer venia de un hombre pero a la vez de... un animal salvaje.

Todas las ponis se asustaron al escuchar y para nosotros tampoco fue alentador algo está pasando haya dentro pero no creo que sea algo similar a nuestras amigas ponis.

"Q-que fue eso?".- Pregunto Twilight alarmada y temblando.

Capitulo 4:

Enemigo Mortal

Abrí lentamente la puerta trasera de la gasolinera, a mis espaldas estaba Brian con la linterna que mostraba el mismo miedo que yo sentía mientras que Kate y nuestras amigas equinas estaban esperándonos afuera y aun confundidas por la situación lo cual ya me tenia harto.

Luego de que lentamente ingrese en el edificio encendí la linterna y la verdad es que el lugar aunque estaba destrozado se veía mas oscuro de lo que pudiese imaginar, Brian por otra parte se me adelanto el paso y estábamos fijándonos ante todo el lugar, esperamos oír otro ruido de la cosa que estaba aquí pero no hubo respuesta.

"Donde esta esa cosa?"

"No lo se, como fue que una vez que entramos se quedo cayada?".- Dijo Brian.

"Hablas como si fuese consciente".- Dije girando los ojos.

"Mierda pero estaba muerto esa cosa y empezó a rugir y gritar pero ahora que estamos en su habitad que este cayado no es mera consciencia Max"

"Sera entonces que... nos está acechando?".- Pregunte sarcásticamente.

"Posiblemente, normalmente en una cacería el cazador trata de llamar la atención de su presa".- Menciono Brian.

Sin duda Brian no me levantaba los ánimos con sus palabras pero aunque eso me asustara me pareció útil para esta situación.

"Entonces obviamente el ruido que hacia mientras nosotros estábamos fuera era para atraer nuestra atención y ahora que lo ah conseguido simplemente esta analizándonos acechándonos calculando nuestros movimientos"

"Mierda, cállate".- Exclame.

Mientras nosotros seguíamos caminando y revisando el lugar mientras sentíamos como si nos observaran. El olor de pronto que sentimos una vez en el fétido auto nuevamente se hizo presente.

"Mierda".- Dije mientras me tape la nariz.

"Sin duda es el cadáver de ese hombre".-

"Entonces...esto lo confirma?".- Pregunte comenzando a sentirme agitado.

"Si joder"

"Brian entonces como coño antes no lo notamos o se hizo presente en las primeras semanas cuando huimos de la ciudad?"

"No lo sé, supongo que fue porque quizás el tiempo o que el virus tomo tiempo para madurar, no lo sé Max"

Estuve indignado y a la vez con pánico interno, ahora sí para mí fue difícil explicar a Twilight y las demás sobre esto ahora decir que a pesar de la infección mato a todos ahora... suponer que reviven... mierda hasta ni yo me lo creo.

De pronto escuche un fuerte ruido pero en este caso no fue un rugido sino como objetos cayéndose.

"Mierda!".- Brian grito del susto.

"Cállate".- Exclame mientras fuimos a investigar que al parecer provenía de la entrada trasera.

Enfocamos la puerta trasera en la cual la estaba abierta.

"No habías cerrado la puerta?".- Pregunte.

"Si lo cerré"

De pronto escuchamos unas leves pisadas a espaldas de nosotros, mi mente ahora se quedo en blanco y solo hice presión en la palanca que empuñaba.

"Esta detrás de nosotros".- Dijo Brian en voz casi inaudible.

Di un fuerte respiro mientras que ambos al mismo tiempo volteamos.

"AHH!".- Gritaron.

Mientras que Brian enfoco con su linterna nos revelo a Twilight y Applejack quienes habían gritado.

"Chicas?".- Dije confundido."Que hacen aquí?"

"Queríamos venir a ayudarles".- Dijo Twilight con miedo.

Brian irritado ante la presencia de las dos exclamo.

"Mierda les dijimos que se quedaran con Kate y las demás, porque carajos no hacen caso?!"

Twilight y AJ bajaron la mirada.

"Ya déjalas Brian, no importa".- Dije.

Brian molesto solo se adentro en el lugar mientras yo me quede mirando a las dos ponis.

"Lo sentimos".- Dijo Applejack tristemente.

"No se preocupen chicas".- Dije mientras cerré la puerta y la oscuridad nos rodeo nuevamente.

"Quédense cerca mío, entendieron?".- Indique a las ponis.

Ellas asintieron y comenzamos a darle el alcance a Brian.

"Que oscuro esta eso".- Murmuro Applejack.

"Si desgraciadamente Brian tiene la única linterna".- Dije.

"No se preocupen tengo la solución".- Dijo Twilight.

De pronto ella comenzó a hacer brillar su cuerno y nuevamente vi el aura purpura emerger hasta que ilumino el lugar volviéndose como una especie de linterna.

"Bien pensado Twilight".- Alago Applejack.

"Wow".- Fue lo único que dije.

Twilight se rio ligeramente de mi reacción y finalmente nos pusimos en marcha.

Todo estuvo silencioso la verdad que aunque fuésemos multitud igual el silencio nos acordonaba en todo lugar.

Para romper el silencio tuve que hablar yo.

Twilight?

Si Max?

No explicaste muy bien de cuál fue su objetivo de estar en este mundo

"Es simplemente por el descubrimiento de un libro que narro atreves de la historia el desarrollo de su especie y que quisimos intentar tener contacto con ustedes, la princesa nos habia asignado o mas bien sugerido intentar venir a su mundo para conocer su cultura, recurso..."

"Ósea que su viaje a la tierra fue simplemente por curiosidad de saber como vivimos?".- Levante una ceja.

"Básicamente si"

Debí de reírme la verdad ya que por el simple hecho de que vinieran a este infierno solo por curiosidad era algo para matarme de la risa, pero como culparlas si yo también tuviera la oportunidad de hacer un viaje dimensional, planetario o lo que sea también lo hubiese hecho.

"Y Planean volver?".- Pregunte en extrema curiosidad.

Twilight de pronto bajo la mirada.

"Bueno...hay un problema"

"Cual?"

"Bueno en primera ya que no recuerdo el hechizo que nos trajo aquí en primer lugar... y el libro está en el castillo de Canterlot"

"Pero como piensan volver entonces?".- Pregunte mientras vi la mirada quebrada de Twilight.

"Aun no lo sé...".- Ella murmuro en tristeza.

"Tranquila Twi, seguro que pronto encontraremos una solución".- Dijo Applejack frotando su pata en su lomo de Twilight.

Parece que nuestras amigas no tienen un punto de retorno entonces. Esto está muy mal.

Nuevamente retorno a el asunto actual mientras que nos movemos poco a poco pierdo visibilidad de Brian.

"Donde rayos se ah metido este?".- Exclame.

Los tres conforme llegamos a lo que fue la entrada principal de la gasolinera no había ni señales de Brian.

Donde rayos se fue este?

De la nada de pronto empecé a escuchar murmullos a lo largo de lo que fue el mostrador.

"Brian?".- Dije mientras Twilight, Applejack y yo nos acercábamos al mostrador con suma cautela.

"Que sucede?".- Applejack pregunto en voz baja.

"Shhh"

Estábamos a tan solo unos pasos del mostrador y estaba por asomarme cuando de la nada...

"Hey".- Brian de la nada apareció detrás de nosotros apuntando con la linterna.

"Brian".- Me quede exaltado.

"Si soy yo, donde se habían metido?"

Mi confusión se torno compleja ahora.

"E-espere un minuto si tu estas aquí... quien está?"

Antes de que dijera siquiera otra cosa. Twilight, Applejack y Brian se quedaron perplejos y además horrorizados ante lo que presenciaban. Mientras que yo lentamente me voltee para mirar a mis espaldas pero sin duda hubiese preferido que no.

En el mostrador estaba un...hombre aunque era a algo que jamás presencie. El sujeto solo quedo mirándonos con lo que fueron enormes ojos negros la cornea e iris estaban totalmente tornadas negras pero tampoco se podía ver el reflejo de la luz era obvio que no era un negro normal además de que lagrimeaba sangre constantemente, esos ojos eran como huecos del vacío en lo cual sentía como si me mirara al alma con esa tenebrosa mirada encima de que note que tenía su piel de un color pálido y sus venas se notaban al rededor de todo su cuerpo y ni siquiera eran de colores biológicos no se con exactitud pero sería algo similar a un color marrón. Dios su aspecto y su mirada no eran nada tranquilizadores más bien me daba pánico pensar en lo que fuese a ocurrir ahora.

"Q-que es eso?".- Dijo tartamudeando Applejack.

"U-un infectado".- Dije en voz baja.

"Q-que?".- Dijo asustada Twilight.

La criatura solo nos miraba fijamente sin realizar ningún movimiento, su boca goteaba sangre, temiendo lo peor solo quise que estuviéramos lejos de aquí hasta la criatura empezó a gruñir. Gruño como si fuese un animal pero sin realizar ningún movimiento.

"Señor por favor tranquilo... podemos ayudarle?".- Dije mientras los cuatro empezamos a retroceder lentamente.

La criatura no respondió mas bien solo pude oír sus gruñidos y sin moverse de ahí.

"S-señor por favor tranquilo".- Dije nuevamente.

La criatura en un instante fijo su mirada a Twilight quien ya si parecía asustada ahora estaba fuera de si al ver que la horrible criatura se enfocase en ella.

"P-porque me está m-mirando?".- Dijo Twilight quien se ocultarse en las piernas de Brian.

La criatura luego miro a Applejack quien también entro en pánico. Dios ahora sí que no sé qué decir, me quede sin habla ante el aterrador silencio y espantoso aspecto que esta cosa que una vez fue un hombre nos daba.

La criatura de la nada empezó a dar unos leves pasos hacia nosotros.

"Quédese donde esta... se lo advierto!".- Exclame mientras apuntaba con mi palanca en dirección hacia él.

La criatura sin dudar nada siguió dando unos leves pasos más.

"No se nos acerque... a-aléjese!"

Lentamente la criatura empezó a aumentar el ritmo de sus pasos.

"Quieto!"

La criatura estaba a maso menos un metro y medio de darnos contacto.

"Joder, que se aleje!"

La criatura de la nada metió un rugido sofocante y luego estaba a unos centímetros de mi.

"AAAHHHH!".- Las ponis gritaron.

De la nada levante en alto la palanca y la embestí contra la criatura en una de sus mejillas provocando que un poco de sangre manchara mi chaqueta y luego la cosa se desplomo al suelo.

"Oh, por dios".- Dijo Brian.

Yo por mi parte solo respire agitadamente mientras vi a la criatura desangrándose mas de lo normal en el suelo.

"No puede ser".- Fue lo único que pude decir una y otra vez.

"No puede ser"

"No puede ser"

"No puede..."

Mire hacia atrás mientras vi a Brian quien solo se quedo con la boca abierta con una mano en la cabeza y por otra parte Twilight lloraba intensamente en las patas de Applejack.

"L-lo mataste...".- Applejack dijo con voz quebrada.

"Y-yo no quise...yo".- Fue lo único que pude tartamudear ante la brutal escena.

"Coño, pero que rayos era esa cosa?".- Exclamo Brian.

No sabía si esto era real, jamás en mi vida había usado una herramienta para hacer daño ni siquiera a un animal y más aun a un ser humano pero, esa cosa la verdad no me dio otro remedio.

Pasaron unos breves segundos mientras tratamos de los cuatro calmarnos conforme a esta horrible experiencia.

"Tenemos que irnos, ahora mismo".- Brian dijo aun conmocionado por la situación.

"Si... es lo mejor".- Dije mientras me volví mi mirada a Twilight y Applejack quienes parecían todavía alteradas ante el horror de hace un rato.

"Están bien?".- Pregunte.

"Que es lo que le estaba pasando?".- Pregunto Twilight aun con lagrimas en los ojos. "Eso no parece a nada de lo que hayamos visto mis amigas y yo"

"Y-yo la verdad que no lo sé Twilight".- No tuve ninguna explicación lógica de lo que presenciamos.

"Escuchen sé que esto es difícil de asimilar pero por el bien de todos tenemos que ser fuertes".- Alenté.

"Fuertes?, como puedes pedirnos que seamos fuertes contra eso?".- Dijo Applejack ahora irritada que puede ser reacción al miedo que hace un rato presenciamos.

No las culpo la verdad aunque yo eh presenciado este tipo de situaciones a lo largo de mi vida en películas y juegos sin duda en la vida real es un lote distinto, ahora me siento mal por dentro y a la vez con el constante pánico, pero estas ponis sin duda jamás han presenciado algo así su mundo era más inocente, más limpio, más humilde a lo que en mi mundo pudiese aspirar ya que solo muerte y destrucción a donde fuéramos vamos a encontrar. Sinceramente me siento culpable de que presenciaran algo tan aberrante como esto.

"Siento mucho que hayan presenciado algo así, pero prometo que no dejare al menos yo que nada malo les pase a ustedes ni a el resto de sus amigas".- Les dije.

"L-lo prometes?".- Dijo Applejack conforme yo suavemente las abrase a las dos para que supieran que hablaba en serio.

"Lo juro con mi vida chicas, no dejare que nada malo les pase"

Después de romper el abrazo lentamente Brian se nos acerco.

"Siento romper el momento pero salgamos de aquí ya".- El exclamo algo irritado.

"Si si ya vamos".- Dije mientras lentamente ayude a Applejack y Twilight a recuperar la compostura y con eso nos dirigimos hacia la puerta principal.

Pero antes de siquiera reaccionar de la nada escuche un fuerte gruñido detrás de nosotros y observe a la criatura aventarse contra Brian en lo cual empezó el a meter lucha contra el.

"Mierda ayúdame!"

Las ponis estaban nuevamente perplejas ante la situación lo cual las dejaba fuera de combate, yo rápidamente intente sacar a la criatura de la espalda de Brian pero conforme el se movía de un lado para otro no me ayudaba a conseguir mi objetivo. Finalmente Brian lo gro zafar a la criatura de su espalda tirándolo a una pila de bidones vacios de agua en la cual cayeron sobre la criatura.

Nos quedamos ahí mirando hasta que de repente la criatura salió disparada de ahí y empezó a trepar el techo. Me quede atónito al ver que tenía esa habilidad tan sobrenatural de poder trepar muros mientras que Brian rápidamente agarro la palanca ensangrentada que había dejado en el suelo.

La criatura se quedo mirándonos nuevamente desde el techo hasta que se enfoco en las inocentes ponis y de arranque con un rugido se aventó hacia ellas. Twilight y Applejack metieron un fuerte grito hasta que Brian heroicamente salto hasta donde la criatura y lo clavo fuertemente en su espalda penetrando fácilmente la carne y el hueso de la criatura y dejándolo en el suelo sangrando no se cuánta sangre pero más de lo que una hemorragia pudiese hacer a un ser humano normal y comenzó a convulsionar por el pedazo de fierro penetrado en su espalda gimiendo y rugiendo como pidiendo socorro.

Yo me quede sin habla mientras que Brian me volvió en mi.

"Vámonos!, vámonos!".- El grito.

Yo y las ponis sin pensarlo le seguimos los pasos mientras que le di una rápida y última mirada a la criatura que quien mientras convulsionaba con sus manos se arrancaba la ropa en el dolor.

"Qué esperas vámonos!".- Grito Brian.

Yo cerré la puerta de vidrio rápidamente conforme volvimos corriendo al camper donde le indicamos a Kate que mantuviera a las demás a salvo. Brian rápidamente abrió la puerta en pánico.

"Kate!".- Grito Brian.

"Que, que ocurre?".- Dijo Kate mientras que las demás ponis equinas le hacían compañía se alarmaron conforme yo, Twilight y Applejack ingresamos también agitados y en pánico al camper.

"Kate donde dejaste la llave?".- Pregunto desesperadamente Brian.

"Q-que llave?".- Ella pregunto en la confusión.

"La llave del cajón donde la guardamos".- Exclamo Brian.

"Está en mi mochila ¿pero porque...?".- Brian empezó a buscar desesperadamente.

"Cual bolsillo?".- Renegó Brian.

"El Pequeño!".- Ella exclamo.

Brian rápidamente dio con la llave y rápidamente se acerco a una de las pequeñas cómodas.

"Max, Brian que está sucediendo?".- Ella pregunto asustada.

"No tenemos tiempo para explicar".- Fue lo único que dije.

Todas las demás ponis estaban confundidas a excepción de Applejack y Twilight quienes también reflejaban miedo y a la vez pánico.

"Twilight que está ocurriendo, porque estas con esa expresión?".- Dijo Rarity en la conmoción.

Twilight estaba sin habla ante la desesperante situación y de además de el horrible acontecimiento mientras que Applejack también era interrogada por Pinkie y Rainbow estaba sin habla para sus amigas mientras que Fluttershy solo estuvo debajo de la mesa del comedor tiritando de miedo aun sin saber a qué temerlo.

Yo por otra parte me quede vigilando por la puerta a la gasolinera esperando o deseando que la criatura que dejamos ahí dentro no viniese para acá.

"Max, dime que ocurre por Dios!".- Grito Kate en el miedo.

"Esa cosa..."

"Qué?".- Ella dijo en la confusión.

"Eso que oímos en la gasolinera desde un principio".- Dije en el miedo "Era el cadáver que ustedes vieron en el auto"

Ella abrió enormemente los ojos en la disgustosa sorpresa.

"T-te refieres a que era...un...Zombie?".- Ella pregunto en el pánico.

"No, esta cosa no parece a ningún zombie que vimos en pelis o juegos Kate, esta cosa... era muy distinto a lo que alguna vez pude ver en mi vida"

Ella se llevo las manos a la boca y empezó a acumular lagrimas en los ojos en el miedo.

"Listo".- Dijo Brian agitado conforme regreso empuñando lo que pareció ser una pistola.

"Joder Brian de donde sacaste eso?".- Exclame en la sorpresa.

"Era de mi padre la tuvo oculta aquí pero después te explicare...".- Dijo Brian mientras todos corrimos tras escuchar fuertes ruidos desde la gasolinera.

De pronto al mirar por la ventana la criatura salió disparada rompiendo la puerta de cristal mientras observo para todos lados y se dio con el camper y una vez que nos vio observando por las ventanas corrió a una velocidad sobrehumana en dirección hacia nosotros.

"AAHHH!".- Kate grito y las demás ponis al mirar por las ventanas quedaron conmocionadas absolutamente todas al ver a la criatura.

Yo por mi parte ahora no sabía qué hacer hasta que oí el metal del arma de Brian crujir.

"Brian no, no lo hagas".- Exclame pretendiendo lo que él estaba a punto de hacer.

"Ya regreso".- Fue todo lo que él dijo mientras abrió bruscamente la puerta del camper.

"Brian no!".- Exclame mientras todos observamos como rápidamente salió del camper y luego comenzó a apuntar a la criatura en la cual corría a gran velocidad sobrehumana.

Yo ahora como todas las demás observe a Brian quien estaba haciendo algo que le va a costar la vida apunto con la pistola directamente mientras la cosa se iba acercando poco a poco hasta que yo entre en pánico por lo que estaba por ocurrir hasta que salí disparado del camper.

"Max!".- Escuche al unisonó a Kate y creo que a el resto de las ponis gritar de miedo.

Yo sin mas estaba dispuesto a embestir a Brian para que no fuese victima de la criatura, pero antes de que lograse mi objetivo la criatura se aventó contra Brian y yo solo me desplome al suelo de cara en el duro suelo. Mientras que por otra parte Brian grito en el miedo mientras que comenzó a dar un par de disparos hacia cualquier parte.

"AAHH!".- Gritaba mientras se resistía ante el infectado encima de él.

"NOO!".- Entre en pánico mientras corría hacia a él aun cuando sentí el sabor de mi sangre en los labios.

Rápidamente me fije en la palanca que Brian en un principio había penetrado en la espalda del infectado y sin remedio jale contra ella provocando que empiece a escurrir a chorro sangre de la bestia consiguiendo que este exclamara y rugiera en el dolor lo cual le dio la oportunidad de escapar a Brian. Pero antes de que yo pudiese reaccionar la palanca salió de la espalda incrustada y consiguiendo que yo cayera al suelo y de inmediato el infectado se preparo para darme muerte mismo cuando cerré mis ojos sabiendo que estaba por dar el golpe final...

Rápidamente para sorpresa de todos Rainbow Dash le dio un fuerte golpe a la criatura en la cual la criatura no sintió nada y mas solo golpeo con uno de sus brazos con una fuerza tan grande que ella al estrellarse al suelo hasta los cimientos se quebraron levemente a su alrededor. La criatura rugió, mientras que aproveche para salvar a la pobre Pegaso cian quien ah arriesgado su vida para salvarme agarre la palanca me acerque a toda velocidad y con suma fuerza atravesé a la criatura a la altura de la nuca.

La sangre al parecer se esparció por todo el suelo y creo que a lo largo de mi ropa. Tras esto me acerque a la Pegaso quien gemía en el dolor hasta que de la nada la criatura se levanto nuevamente y antes de hacer algo Brian apunto detrás de la criatura con el arma y apretó del gatillo en la cual salió disparada una bala de metal que sin ninguna dificultada atravesó la cabeza de la criatura saliendo un gran chorro de sangre cayendo sobre el suelo seguido de la criatura dando un últimos gemido se desplomo al suelo y en ello se hizo un charco de sangre.

"Oh por Dios".- Fue lo único que dijo Brian mientras soltó el arma al parecer exaltado conforme se apoyo sobre sus piernas y empezó a hacer breves arqueadas.

Yo mientras tanto mire a Rainbow Dash quien estaba llorando y se acurrucaba entre mis brazos. La ruda que aunque poco conocí ahora la vi como si fuese una pequeña niña asustada.

"E-estas bien?".- Pregunte con preocupación.

Rainbow solo me miro con sus enormes y llorosos ojos carmesí, Dios las cosas no han salido como estaba planeado pero por otra situación no me fije como estaban las otras ponis que seguramente estaban enfermizas y horrorizadas ante horripilante acontecimiento la cual ahora tenía manchas de sangre que decoraba alrededor de mi y de Rainbow Dash.

Joder estoy en una horrible pesadilla en la cual tarde o temprano me llevara a la muerte, pero supongo que ante cualquier cosa primero necesito mantener la calma entre todos y de que además les debo yo y mis amigos una explicación a nuestras nuevas acompañante.

Pero ahora seguro que no podre vivir conmigo nunca mas después de haber vivido esta horrible experiencia, este viaje no ah llevado más que desgracia a lo que queda de mi existencia pero supongo que al menos no enfrentare a la oscuridad yo solo.

Bueno eso espero al menos...

* * *

**Oh por dios, no se imaginan lo difícil que fue hacer este cap pero supongo que eso es el precio de hacer una buena historia. Bueno sigo dejando las incógnitas de los primeros caps, pero tranquilos las respuestas se acercan.**

**Dejen sus reviews y opiniones si aun quieren que continúe ya que escribir gore aunque no sea lo mío es una gran experiencia realizarlo.**

**PD: lamento nuevamente algunos errores ortográficos**

**Saludos y hasta el prox cap, claro si es que aun quieren que continúe...**


	5. Una promesa

**Bien espero que les haya gustado la integración de zombis que puse en mi anterior cap y ahora pues continuemos.**

**Disfruten y opinen.**

**"Freddy: Porque gritas... si aun no eh empezado a cortarte"**

**Pesadilla en la calle Elm (2010)**

* * *

Capitulo 5:

"Una promesa"

Quiero respuestas pero creo que jamás las tendré, imagine siempre que mi vida sería como el resto de las demás personas con una insoportable y aburrida rutina. Ahora esa realidad queda solo para las fantasías. Ahora no puedo decir que es lo que podrá ocurrir. Algo ah consumido a la tierra pensando que fue solo un virus, una peste como el resfriado o otras epidemias que azoto al mundo. Anteriormente estuve así semanas con esa mentalidad cuando hui de casa pero después de lo que hace unos minutos ah ocurrido creo que me doy cuenta de lo equivocado que yo y quizás el resto de los humanos que quedamos vivos estábamos.

Que podrían ser? Zombis, como en las películas?. Lo dudo mucho, esa cosa que vi, eso que casi nos mata la verdad que fue algo que jamás creí ver en mi vida esa cosa era algo como la mezcla de un demonio del infierno como describen en las biblias o de una persona poseída como en las creencias religiosas, nunca en mi vida había sentido tanto miedo y tantas ganas de vivir cuando vi a esa cosa. Ahora esa bestia yace en el suelo en un charco de sangre con un hueco en el cráneo. Al menos para mí consuelo la forma de acabar con él es igual que en todas las películas y teorías de zombis que antes el mundo se hacía con la mera idea de que fueran reales y hasta los fanáticos de las cintas cinematográficas o hasta de las religiones deseaban poder ver uno en la realidad para métodos de estudio y todas esas tonterías. Ahora que son reales supongo que deben de estar contentísimos, verdad?. Si para mí fue horrible y hasta devastador el hecho de que yo y mis amigos fuésemos los únicos vivos en kilómetros, ahora descubrir que hay más de estas cosas caníbales andando por ahí es en realidad es una completa pesadilla.

Ahora lo único que me queda es recuperarme de el trauma de hace unos instantes, pero creo que nadie estará mas traumada que la Pegaso que casi es desmembrada por esa cosa al salvar mi vida. Rainbow Dash ahora estaba fuera de sí aun, su lomo y patas temblaban peor que un motor de auto y sus ojos estaban dilatados ante la visión del cadáver tieso en el asfalto.

Brian a paso lento se dirigió hacia el camper con una mirada perdida después de que soltó el arma en el suelo. Yo aun respiraba algo agitado y pensativo, aun mi cerebro no asimilaba esto tenía miedo y la piel se me erizaba aun viendo que lo peor había pasado pero yo mismo sabía que si "ellos" eran reales joder nada en el mundo ahora me mantendrá a salvo. Tenía aun a Rainbow en mis brazos, intente calmarla pero no funcionaba.

"Estas bien?"

"S-si".- Ella tartamudeo. "G-gracias"

"No es nada, te lo debía además".- Le recordé su hazaña heroica de hace un instante.

Ella de repente me abrazo conforme yo me quede sorprendido por su repentina acción, le devolví ligeramente el abrazo lo cual para mí fue una gran gratitud viniendo de ella aunque ahora obviamente mi cabeza pensaba en otras cosas debido al resiente.

"Q-que e-es esa co-sa?".- Tartamudeo Rainbow con miedo al enfocarse nuevamente en la criatura ahí tendido en el suelo, conforme la solté lentamente y ella se ponía de pie aunque aun temblaba entre sus patas.

"No... no lo sé".- Respondí aun en el éxtasis del momento. "No sabría decirlo, jamás eh visto algo así en mi vida Rainbow"

Ella trataba de recuperarse respirando, yo me levante del suelo conforme a paso lento me acerque a la ubicación del arma de Brian tendido en el suelo, el viento ahora soplaba lento y además era algo tranquilizador ya que juraría que en toda esta locura había silencio total a parte de los gritos de las demás. Me agacho entre mis piernas y levanto del asfalto el arma que se sentía húmeda y caliente al empuñarla. Ahora la inspecciono un poco, es una de esas G17 de 9mn la reconozco fácilmente ya que ese tipo de pistolas ah tenido mucha participación en videojuegos.

Fue silencio por unos segundos, supongo que todos lo necesitamos en especial Twilight y sus amigas que será algo nuevo para ellas aunque para nosotros también.

Siempre fui admirador de las armas no lo puedo negar al ser siempre o más bien haber sido un gamer devoto era obvio que tendría amor por las armas y siempre esperaba una escusa para poder usar una en la vida real, pero lo acontecido la verdad creo que ahora prefiero que todo esto solo se quedase en la ficción.

En un santiamén de pronto salió Twilight y el resto del grupo a excepción de Fluttershy a abrazar a Rainbow y al parecer de que sus expresiones eran de miedo también era de alivio al ver que una de sus amigas estaba a salvo.

"Max...".- Escuche a Twilight llamarme con tono desconcertante.

Yo empuñando el arma me volteo lentamente dándole mi atención.

Vi su expresión y la de las demás, todas sus expresiones eran miedo y además de que Pinkie tenía nuevamente el cabello lacio que me hacia una idea a que su estado de ánimo se reflejaba al extremo en todo su cuerpo, es algo sorpresivo para mi ver a Pinkie que hace unas horas fue tan alegre y enérgica que sin poder evitarlo me hacia sonreír, pero ahora después de esto creo que ella ni ninguno de nosotros volvera a ser el mismo.

"Si?".- Respondí a Twilight.

"P-podrías decirnos por Celestía QUE ERA ESA COSA?".- Exclamo Twilight en el miedo y pánico.

Ya era tiempo de aclarar unas cosas...

Pasaron unos minutos todos estábamos en el camper con Brian y Kate quienes estaban tratando también de recuperar la composturas. Yo por otra parte debí de aclarar todo.

Vi a Kate quien aun estando asustada acariciaba y consolaba a la traumada Fluttershy quien era la que más me daba lástima y seguramente debe de ser la que más sufre en todo el grupo ya que al tener una autoestima bastante débil, lo acontecido debió de ser algo bastante traumático que ni años de terapia intensiva curarían. Rarity y Applejack se le unieron en ayudar a consolar a su tímida amiga.

Yo lentamente me senté en el pequeño comedor exhausto y frustrado por este día que hasta ahora fue una gran locura.

Ahora que las cosas poco a poco se calmaron Twilight volvió a insistirme. Se sentó a mi lado en la mesa y reiteró la pregunta.

"Max, por favor explícanos que era... eso y que es lo que está ocurriendo en su mundo?, me tiene bastante desconcertada y además asustada lo que hasta ahora eh y hemos visto".- Dijo la alicornio lavanda con algo de voz autoritaria aunque aun se le reflejaba que estaba nerviosa. "Por favor"

Suspiro.

"Bueno... para empezar hace como cinco semanas hubo informes y rumores de una especie de epidemia o virus no sé muy bien lo que ocurrió, pero lo que empezó en una hora en menos de un día ya gran parte de la ciudad donde yo, Brian y Kate vivíamos se había reducido completamente a una ciudad fantasma, esa peste al parecer su todo el que queda infectado muere a corto plazo según cuanto pueda resistir su organismo, pero eso si nadie ah sobrevivido a esta enfermedad".- Explique y al ver las expresiones de las demás parecían bastantes sorprendidas aunque creo que no comprendieron mucho.

Twilight estaba conmocionada con lo que escuchaba.

"P-pero no entiendo, como que un virus ósea es como la gripe y eso?".- Pregunto Applejack.

"Si así es, pero este virus al parecer su función principal fue acabar con todas las funciones vitales de todo el que entre en contacto con el".- Explico Kate.

"Oh mi... pero quien sería capaz de hacer algo así?".- Pregunto Atónita Twilight.

"Desconocemos eso Twilight cuando dieron los avisos nunca se menciono a un responsable".- Dijo Kate mientras se sentó al frente del comedor.

"Y luego que ocurrió?".- Pregunto Twilight.

"Pues, tras los primeros días no recuerdo cuantos yo estuve con Brian entre su familia los cuales muy amablemente al ser amigos de hace mucho nos mantuvimos refugiados en su casa lo cual era grande...pero trágicamente nos dimos cuenta que eso fue el error primordial de nuestro refugio".- Explique a lo cual me causaba nostalgia recordar esos trágicos días.

"Y que paso?".- Pregunto Rainbow.

"Pues estuvimos bien un par de días de echo recuerdo que a lo largo de las calles vacías era algo perturbante y además recuerdo que al estar en el tejado con Brian se oía gritos y además disparos a lo largo de la ciudad... joder fue horrible en serio".- Empecé a sentir un breve nudo en la garganta.

"Luego de ello aunque nosotros estábamos bien pero con conciencias sufridas al oír diariamente a gente gritar y sufrir, bueno ocurrió que Shirley la hermana menor de Brian... resulto que en la mañana estuvo convulsionando, resulto que estaba infectada y nos lo había ocultado la mama de Brian fue a socorrerla pero en lo que trato de ayudarla Shirley le vomito sangre en su cara y empezó a meter fuertes gritos...".- Mi voz sonó un poco quebrada conforme mire a Brian el también se le noto nostálgico y también con lagrimas en los ojos.

Todas prestaban atención atentamente conforme me seque una pequeña lagrima.

"...y bueno luego de ello tuvimos Brian y yo que huir de ahí aunque queríamos ayudar a su hermana y su madre que a los pocos minutos comenzó a mostrar síntomas, su padre de Brian le dio las llaves del camper y solo bueno nos fuimos... el dijo que se quedaría a reunirse con su familia y que ambos nos cuidemos, deseándonos lo mejor y con esa salimos lo más pronto posible de nuestra calle y de la ciudad...".- No quise entrar en detalle ya que para mí era bastante torturador recordar ese día, para mí su familia era como la mía y ver como se desmoronaba o más bien se extinguía fue para mí el día más triste de mi vida.

Twilight y sus amigas estaban con lagrimas en los ojos no se imaginaban lo horrible que acontecí ese día.

"Que... que horrible".- Dijo quebrada Pinkie Pie.

"Si lo es bastante, pensábamos lo peor cuando fuimos a por Kate, pero milagrosamente la encontramos aunque...".- Fui de repente interrumpido por la voz quebrada de Kate.

"Max no... por favor no".- Ella lloro mientras que Rarity la consolaba a su costado.

"Ok".- Fue lo único que pude decir.

"Pero Max, eso no explica lo de...".- Twilight de pronto se corto conforme respiro algo agitada seguramente por el miedo. "...esa cosa"

"Yo no sé cómo explicarlo Twilight... cielos no lo sé".- Respondí.

"Yo si se".- Exclamo Brian.

Todos le pusimos atención a Bryan conforme el se acerco a la congregación.

"Todos o al menos los que somos humanos aquí presentes sabemos con certeza lo que son".- Dijo con sarcasmo.

"Bryan, no podemos suponer eso además es absurdo pensar que son...".- Dije crédulamente.

"Qué?...qué cosa?".- Dijo Rainbow.

"Brian supone que eso que nos ataco era un...".- No quería mencionarlo, era absurdo.

"Un qué?".- Pregunto Twilight.

Suspire. "...un Zombi".- Me siento un imbécil al decir eso.

"Exacto".- Brian fingió una sonrisa.

Twilight y sus amigas se miraron extrañadas.

"U-un zombi?".- Pinkie tartamudeo.

"P-pero eso es imposible".- Dijo Twilight.

"Sabemos que es imposible, pero que mas pudo haber sido lo que nos ataco, ah!".- Exclamo Brian.

Me fije nuevamente en las expresiones de nuestras equinas amigas y al parecer sabían lo que era un zombi, el miedo que deben de tener es inmenso supongo, aunque para mi sea imposible aceptarlo supongo que no queda remedio más que tener la hipótesis de que eso que nos ataco era un zombi aunque no se pareció a ninguno que yo haya visto en pelis y videojuegos.

Applejack estaba temblado aparte de que algunas lagrimas en sus enormes ojos se deslizaban. " Twilight... tenemos que volver a Equestria de cualquier forma, vamos a-a... morir aquí si nos quedamos"

Twilight pensó por unos instantes, yo por otra parte después de lo que ocurrió no me sorprende que quieran huir lo mas lejos de aquí aunque eso signifique dejarnos de lado a mí, a Kate y a Brian.

"Lo siento pero no sé cómo Applejack... lo siento".- Dijo Twilight bajando la mirada.

"Eres princesa real de Canterlot y de Equestria y NO SABES COMO?!".- Applejack le grito a su amiga conforme Twilight empezó a llorar.

"Oye Trabajack no le grites ella no lo sabía, además también es nuestra culpa sabíamos todos que era mala idea pero aun así asentimos a venir".- Defendió Rainbow conforme Applejack le mando una mirada de enojo.

"NO! si fue mi culpa, fue en primer lugar mi error tratar con algo que no pude controlar... no es culpa de ustedes toda la responsabilidad es mía Rainbow Dash nunca debí de hacer este experimento".- Exclamo Twilight conforme sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

"Pero querida... tu no lo sabías".- Dijo Rarity.

"Rarity aunque no lo supiera debí tomar las precauciones de esto".- Dijo Twilight. "l-lo siento amigas... les falle... les falle como amiga y como princesa".- Dijo derrotada Twilight.

Kate suavemente acaricio la melena de Twilight para darle consuelo conforme dijo.

"Chicas por favor no discutan".- Dijo Kate. "Sé que esta situación es difícil pero, peleando solo hará peor las cosas"

"Kate tiene razón".- Dije mientras todas aun se sentían sin esperanzas, creo que ahora era nuestro turno de darles esperanzas a ellas después de todo ahora ellas también eran nuestras amigas. "Sé que esto es difícil de hecho esta sería la situación mas difícil de nuestras vidas, pero hay que mantenernos firmes ante esto"

"P-pero cómo?".- Dijo Pinkie.

"Si, como?".- Dijo Rainbow.

"Chicas en primer lugar lo que hoy día ah pasado es algo que sin duda ninguno jamás se lo hubiera esperado pero aunque también yo, Kate y Brian no nos lo hemos esperado, conocerlas nos ah dado a entender que aun hay esperanzas de sobrevivir a esto".- Dije.

"Ahora que todos tenemos entendido a lo que nos enfrentaremos, solo hay que mantenernos unidos pase lo que pase".- Alenté mientras que Brian solo giro los ojos, tal parece que aun no le agradaba tener a estas ponis abordo de nuestro viaje a lo desconocido.

Aun vi miradas caídas entre ellas.

"Pase lo que pase... las protegeremos aun si las cosas estén perdidas, las ayudaremos hasta que encuentren la manera de volver a su mundo".- Dije mientras que entre todas se miraron.

"E-en serio l-lo prometes?".- Dijo Twilight con una tierna y tartamuda voz.

"Si, pero no solo yo también Kate verdad?".- Fije mi mirada en ella.

Ella se seco una lagrima y asintió.

"Por supuesto, jamás las abandonaría son mis amigas como ustedes nos consideran a nosotros".- Dijo conforme vi a Pinkie y Rarity darle una cálida y triste sonrisa. "Además por fin no me sentiré la única chica del grupo ahora".- Bromeo Kate mientras yo y algunas ponis se rieron ligeramente.

"jeje, Brian?".- Fijamos todos la mirada en el.

El solo con una mirada seria en su rostro asintió a la levedad.

Me pareció algo descortés su respuesta además de que teníamos a seis ponis sensibles y eso no era algo alentador por parte de él.

"Ok, así que tranquila Twilight todos estamos juntos en esto, jamás las abandonaremos... después de todo ahora todos somos amigos y eso jamás cambiara a partir de ahora, solo quiero que confíen en nosotros como sus amigos ¿de acuerdo?".- Extendí mi mano ante ella esperando una respuesta.

Ella me miro algo triste por unos segundos hasta que luego sonrió ampliamente y en vez de darme la pata me abrazo cálidamente.

"Por supuesto Max muchísimas gracias, ".- Exclamo Twilight con unas cuantas lagrimas en su rostro pero parecía mas aliviada de lo que fue hace un rato. Su abrazo a parte de todo esto también fue alentador para mí ya que aunque mostré fortaleza ante la situación aun sentía miedo.

Todas al parecer como Twilight se calmaron y se subieron sus ánimos, increíblemente Pinkie se le inflo un nuevamente su melena y cola y abrazo también cálidamente a Kate quien solo se rio y le devolvió el abrazo mientras que las demás sonreían.

"Twilight...".- Llamo Applejack conforme Twilight respondió a su llamado.

"Si?".- La alicornio respondió.

"Escucha lamento mucho lo de antes, sentí pánico y...".- Applejack se disculpo quitándose su sobrero pero fue interrumpida con la pata de Twilight en su hombro.

"Descuida Applejack, a veces peleamos pero mantener fuerte nuestra amistad es lo único que importa".- Sonrió Twilight.

Applejack le sonrió conforme volvió a ponerse su sombrero.

"Gracias Twilight"

Paso un rato y mientras nuestras equinas amigas estaban en un tour por el camper con Kate y de adaptarse a su nueva yo vi a Brian salir del camper conforme yo lo seguí, quería aclarar unas cosas con el ya que su estado negativo hacia las ponis me tenía algo harto.

"Brian...".- Salí del camper en pleno anochecer conforme me acerque a el que por extraño que parezca se puso a observar el cadáver de la cual la sangre se había ya secado.

"En serio piensas aun que es un zombi Brian?".- Le pregunte conforme me puse a su lado observando el cadáver del difunto.

"Que más puede ser para mí me parece bastante obvio que es un zombi... aunque uno bastante repugnante si me lo preguntas".- El respondió con seriedad.

"Brian respóndeme algo".- Intente cambiar de tema.

"Que cosa".- El dijo.

"Porque aun le tienes cólera a Twilight y a sus amigas?".- Pregunte seriamente conforme el me miro.

Max, no es que no me agraden es solo... que lo que les dijiste en el camper para mi me parece algo riesgoso y además absurdo que te ofrezcas a ayudar a seres que la verdad no deberían existir

"En serio?, esa es tu escusa?... si algo es absurdo es el hecho de que estas cosas existan y que estén matando a los pocos vivos que quedan"

Sabes lo cuanto que estas mamíferas nos retrasaran? tienes idea de cuantas provisiones tendremos que gastar ahora en ellas? si apenas nosotros podemos mantenernos vivos ellas harán que se nos vaya el poco inventario que tenemos.

El egoísmo de Brian era sumamente notable lo cual no pensé que fuese ser posible en un amigo mío que conozco desde que tengo memoria pero aun así me mantuve firme en colaborar con las ponis.

"Brian... no me importa ¿entiendes?, de verdad que no me importa".- Respondí con enojo. "Además ellas pueden ser nuestra última esperanza Brian si no te ah pasado eso por la cabeza"

Brian se quedo confundido y su mirada seria cambio.

"De que hablas?".- El dijo.

"Hablo de que... si ellas planean volver a su mundo"

"Pero una de ellas dijo que no sabían como".- Respondio Brian.

"Si ya lo se pero ¿y si encuentran la forma de volver?"

Él levanto una ceja.

"No te entiendo"

Choque mi mano en mi rostro.

"Brian, ese podria ser nuestro boleto a la salida de este infierno que nos rodea".- Exclame.

Brian ahora se metió una buena risa y se quedo extrañado ante lo que mencione.

"jajaja en serio?".- El rio. "En serio piensas irte con esas ponis?"

"Si y deja de llamarles esas, por favor tenles un poco mas de respeto".- Le reclame.

"Joder amigo, sí que lo de este día te está afectando la cabeza".- Dijo Brian.

"No es broma".- Dije seriamente.

Conforme di mi respuesta la alegría de él se desvaneció.

"En serio piensas irte con ellas?".- Pregunto.

"No solo yo, Kate también tiene planeado eso".- Dije.

"E-en serio?, ustedes son tan crédulos de pensar que pueden lograr algo así de unas ponis de fantasía".- Dijo Brian y aunque acepte que suene ridiculo la idea que tengo igual para mi era mejor que esta vida inmunda.

Así que solo asentí.

"Max piénsalo, no sabemos cómo nos trataran en su mundo... y si nos matan a largo plazo?".- Brian me bajo brevemente los ánimos.

"Dudo mucho que eso ocurra, Twilight dijo que todos los seres que habitan ahí en Equestria viven en harmonía".- Replique contra él.

"Tú mismo lo dijiste "los seres que habitan ahí", nosotros somos otra especie".- El dijo.

Sabía que no iba a poder razonar con él.

"Sabes que olvidado pero prefiero mil veces irme a otro mundo donde habitan ponis a quedarme en este infierno y que a la larga estas cosas se den un festín conmigo".- Dije señalando a el cadáver putrefacto.

Me dirigí al camper dejando a Brian solo con el cadáver.

Al regresar vi a Kate quien interactuaba con Rarity y Pinkie contándole seguramente de lo que fue nuestra antigua vida, las vi reírse de vez en cuando. Por otra parte Twilight al parecer se puso a analizar cada extremo del camper, Rainbow solo la vi cómoda en el pequeño sofa al lado de la pequeña cocina donde vi a Applejack quien comerse una de las manzanas que guardamos en el refrigerador, Fluttershy por otra parte no la vi en ninguna parte conforme quise saber donde estaba.

Me acerque a Twilight para preguntarle.

"Twilight has visto a Fluttershy?"

"Si, ella está en uno de los dormitorios que Kate nos había mostrado".- Respondió la alicornio.

Me dirigí a el dormitorio donde vi claramente a Fluttershy quien se asusto de mi al ingresar.

"Ah!".- Ella exclamo conforme se refugió debajo de una de las literas.

"Tranquila soy yo, Max".- Dije pacíficamente conforme no hubo respuesta.

Estoy confundido de porque aun esta temerosa, pero ahora analizando la situación me doy cuenta obviamente.

Suavemente me arrastro sobre el suelo debajo de la cama donde vi a la tímida Pegaso cubrirse su lindo rostro con su larga melena rosada. Me causaba bastante ternura verla así pero también me preocupaba y sin más solo me acerque a ella lentamente. Fluttershy solo retrocedió unos milímetros y aun con el rostro cubierto por su melena.

"Fluttershy tranquila, sabes que jamás te haría daño".- Dije aun confundido por su reacción.

Ella no respondió pero me miro con uno de sus ojos detrás de su melena.

Me sentí aunque ridículamente atraído hacia ella por su timidez, jamás había conocido a una persona con un grado de timidez tan alta, me sorprendía en serio verla así de temerosa aun cuando ya nos conocíamos mejor aunque supongo que estará en transe por lo que ocurrió antes.

Lentamente metí suavemente mi mano entre su melena y acaricie su mejilla conforme ella comenzó al principio temblar pero tras unos segundo ella empezó a calmarse y segundo por segundo saco su angelical rostro de su melena, le sonreí dulcemente.

"Estas bien?".- Pregunte en voz baja suponiendo que mi tono de voz gruesa también pueda asustarla.

Ella no dijo nada mas bien solo negó mi respuesta con su cabeza.

"Tienes miedo?".- Dije mientras ella solo me miraba con sus grandes y tiernos ojos que causaban una ternura inconmensurable.

Paso unos breves segundos esperando hasta que respondiera.

"S-si".- Ella dijo con voz inaudible.

"De que tienes miedo?".- Pregunte.

Ella no respondió solo se estremeció en su lugar parecía que le avergonzaba responderme. Yo me arrastre mas hacia ella y me detuve a tan solo de unos milímetros de ella.

"Tranquila, estas a salvo nadie te hará daño".- Dije mientras la vi a la tímida Pegaso retroceder un poco de mi presencia.

La verdad se me fue bien ser de esas personas que ayudan a otros cuando tienen un problema emocional ya que al fin y al cabo somos humanos. Pero ahora teniendo ponis viviendo con nosotros, todo ahora se le hace excepción supongo.

Fluttershy parecía más relajada con el pasar de los segundos, ella suavemente se me acerco a mi conforme empezó a tartamudear.

"T-tengo miedo"

"T-tranquila, sabes yo también lo tengo no eres la única".- Le dije. "Pero no te preocupes, no dejare ni yo ni nuestros amigos que te hagan daño esas cosas, me encargare yo mismo que los monstruos no te hagan daño"

"N-no".- Tartamudeo. "T-te harán daño a ti y n-no quiero que eso pase"

"Descuida nada malo me pasara, lo prometo".- Le dije mientras ella apoyo su cabeza sobre mi cuello, yo por otra parte le acaricie su melena. "Tranquila Flutty, nada nos pasara".- Admito que esas palabras deben de ser cero alentadoras para cualquiera pero parece que con la inocente Pegaso si funciono.

Ella me sonrió ligeramente, yo le devolví la sonrisa luego ella se acurruco en mi regazo.

"G-gracias Max".- Dijo ella.

"No tienes nada que agradecerme Flutty, me alegra ver que sonrías nuevamente".- Le dije mientras aun seguimos acurrucados el uno con el otro. Por ahora creo que será difícil mantenerla firme y fuerte ante la situación, sin duda será difícil pero no me rendiré por ningún motivo en proteger a mis amigos, sé que es cursi pero en este desastre no tengo otra opción que mantenerme unido con los demás porque siempre odie estar solo y ahora más que nunca.

Pasaron un par de minutos de nuestro cálido momento hasta que ya sentí que era hora de reunirnos con los demás.

"Vamos, hay que ver a los demás claro si te parece".- Le dije suavemente a Flutty.

Ella me miro y luego con una tierna sonrisa que aceleraba mi corazón asintió.

"S-si"

Era ya de noche no se en realidad qué hora es además de que quería ver si Brian había vuelto y al salir de la habitación vi a Kate y a las demás quienes al ver a Fluttershy con una expresión mas animada se acercaron a ella para seguramente preguntarle cómo se siente o si está bien. Por otro lugar estaba Brian volviendo lentamente al camper mientras que sin darle mirada a nadie se fue a el asiento del piloto se cubrió con una manta y dijo.

"Buenas noches".- Dijo mientras se acomodo en el asiento y sin más se durmió.

Nadie le dijo nada ya que igual el no esperaba respuesta. Dado su acción creo que todo lo podemos dejar para mañana ahora yo también me sentía cansado y al ver algunas de las ponis bostezar me daba cuenta de que ya es tarde.

Mire la hora en el reloj de la cocina y vi que marcaba las 9PM. Aunque no era tan tarde como parecía igual creo que varias horas de sueño era lo que necesitábamos todos después de este largo y pero largo día.

De pronto mi atención se fijo en Rarity quien con un bostezo dijo.

"Querido sabes dónde podemos dormir? necesito mi sueño de belleza"

"Sí, claro en la habitación que Kate les mostro anteriormente".- Dije.

Ella sonrió.

Gracias querido"

Ah, supongo que todos necesitamos dormir también verdad?.- Dijo Twilight.

Las ponis y Kate asintieron conforme todos fuimos a la habitación donde aguardaban las literas que solo Kate usaba ya que Brian y yo nos mantuvimos fuera debido a el simple hecho que nos parecía mas cómodos los muebles y asientos que una cama en litera.

Habían en la habitación solo 2 literas donde fácilmente podían dormir de a dos las ponis y Kate lo cual no se negaron o protestaron en lo absoluto. Kate y yo acostamos a las ponis por una parte Rainbow durmió en la litera de la derecha y arriba, mientras que Applejack se acostó arriba de la otra litera, Pinkie y Fluttershy durmieron juntas en la misma litera donde Rainbow estaba y Twilight con Rarity se acostaron en la misma litera donde estaba Applejack. Kate simplemente uso la pequeña cama independiente que estaba en medio de las literas. Las ponis parecían pequeñas niñas acostadas en las camas conforme yo apague la luz y me dirigí a la puerta.

"Chicas si necesitan algo no duden en avisarme o simplemente despierten a Kate".- Le avise a las ponis conforme Kate se acostó en la cama.

"Gracias Max pero estamos bien".- Dijo Twilight.

"Bien entonces, buenas noches a todas y que descansen".- Dije mientras cerraba la puerta lentamente.

"Buenas noches".- Dijeron al unisonó.

Camine lentamente por la cocina sala del camper y luego me senté en el comedor conforme albergue mis pensamientos en lo que ah ocurrido hoy día y la verdad me tiene algo desconcertado por descubrir el hecho de que haya infectados salvajes por ahi corriendo y pensar que quieran comernos es bastante perturbador, pero creo que mejor pienso en otra cosa ya que sino tendré pesadillas mas tarde. Las ponis, sin duda ahora como lo veo se siente como una bendición. Solo espero poder vivir lo suficiente o más bien resistir lo suficiente como para poder ver el fin de todo esto.

Me saco mi chaqueta y me cubro con ella como si fuese una manta y miro el entorno oscuro del camper, escucho los pequeños ronquidos de Brian que eran algo molestos y escucho a algunos grillos hacer ruido afuera de la carretera. Pasan unos segundos conforme aun miro a mi alrededor y empiezo a sentir los parpados pesados. Es increíble que todo esto haya comenzado por un sueño quien dirá lo que pase mañana ahora, solo sé que mi objetivo ahora en lo que queda de mi existencia es mantener a mis amigos cerca y a mis nuevas amigas más cerca ya que aunque recordando lo que le mencione a Brian sonaba absurdo aun me parece una opción además que podía perder. Ahora siento mis parpados bastante pesados y tras un segundo los cierro entrando al trance de estar dormido aun con cautela por lo ocurrido pero sabiendo que estamos en tierra de nadie supongo que puedo estar tranquilo ante los... zombis.

Estoy en la nada, deberás que no puedo soñar con nada y solo escucho el sonido del viento a mi alrededor.

Abro lentamente los ojos pero intento volver a cerrarlos pero sin lograr conseguir el sueño me levanto de mi asiento y me pongo nuevamente mi chaqueta, veo el reloj y valla que eran las 3AM. Todo estaba oscuro y tranquilo aunque no del todo ya que escuchaba aun los ronquidos de Brian.

Me siento en la mesa a tan solo pasar el tiempo ya que ni tenia hambre ni sed, solo me dispuse a mirar por la ventana la gasolinera donde aun se veía al cadáver aun tieso en el suelo. Lo mire por un buen rato mientras me di cuenta que las moscas rondaban por su cuerpo y de pronto un ave se apoyo sobre la cabeza del cuerpo y empezó a picotear.

"Qué asco".- Murmure.

Me enfoque ahora en otra cosa ya que por extraño que parezca no tenia sueño, no tenía ganas de dormir.

Agarre mi mochila la cual tenía mi linterna y algunas bengalas que torpemente olvide usarlas cuando nos aventuramos en la gasolinera con el caníbal. Luego revise y me di con... el diario. Joder en todo el trauma de ayer olvide por completo este libro aun de propietario desconocido.

Me puse a apreciar el simple encuadernado que por el agua en la que había entrado en contacto ya se había secado, agarre mi linterna conforme al encenderla abrí el empastado y vi un escrito en la primera pagina con una gota de sangre en ella...

_"Para quien lea esto no le diré quien soy sino mas bien solo contare nombres y acontecimientos del gran descubrimiento que por accidente hice medio de la nada. Solo espero que sobreviva lo suficiente como para decir mi última palabra."_

Mi curiosidad inundo mi ser y simplemente lleve la linterna y el diario hacia la mesa del comedor, me senté y mire a mi entorno verificando si no desperté a nadie y al confirmar que no moleste a nadie sin más pase de pagina y comencé a leer...

_19 de setiembre del 2015:_

_Hoy como siempre empezó mi día a lo que me deparase el futuro con mi esposa y mi pequeña hija, comencé la rutina habitual de lo que es la gran ciudad ir a trabajar y volver a casa a tiempo para cenar pero no me vendría mal una breve salida de la rutian lo cual al principio considere una buena idea... pero ahora me doy cuenta que fue un error escaparme del trabajo._

"Max?".- Escuche una voz femenina que me saco de mis pensamientos y al quitar la mirada del libro me di con que era Twilight.

"Twilight, que haces despierta a estas horas?".- Pregunte crédulamente.

"Lo mismo te iba a preguntar yo".- Ella respondió con un bostezo. "Eso es un libro?"

"Ahm si es más bien un diario que encontré cuando di con ustedes en el almacén".- Fue lo único que dije.

"En serio?"

"Si y creo que tiene información de... bueno la persona que tu mencionaste anteriormente"

Twilight intrigada se sentó a mi lado conforme apunte la linterna nuevamente hacia el libro, quizás aquí halla información útil aunque lo dudo pero la intriga es estremecedora y nada mas comienzo a leer el diario.

Continuara...

* * *

**Comienza la revelación, quiero aclarar que este cap es para mí un respiro después de lo acontecido en el anterior cap y ahora comienza el prologo o más bien un prologo retrasado. **

**Bueno sin más espero que les haya gustado este cap dejen sus opiniones y hasta el prox cap.**

**Saludos...**


	6. En el Génesis

**Sin comentarios, continuemos...**

**"Vivir o Morir... toma una decisión"**

**SAW (2004-2010)**

* * *

"Max?".- Escuche una voz femenina que me saco de mis pensamientos y al quitar la mirada del libro me di con que era Twilight.

"Twilight, que haces despierta a estas horas?".- Pregunte crédulamente.

"Lo mismo te iba a preguntar yo".- Ella respondió con un bostezo. "Eso es un libro?"

"Ahm si es más bien un diario que encontré cuando di con ustedes en el almacén".- Fue lo único que dije.

"En serio?".- Pregunto Intrigada.

"Si y creo que tiene información de... bueno la persona que tu mencionaste anteriormente"

"E-El?".- Ella dijo tartamudeando.

"El te dijo algo cuando los dejo en el sótano?"

"No... el nos menciono que nos mantuviéramos a salvo y que pasara lo que pasara solo... lo esperáramos que dijo que volvería...".- Ella dijo bajando la cabeza parece que sus recuerdos eran torturadores, no imagino que es lo que ocurrió.

"Entonces tal vez con esto responda lo que ocurrió o al menos quiero suponer eso".- Dije conforme Twilight parecía un poco triste por lo acontecido con el aunque aun se me hacen dudas y más dudas.

Estaba a punto de leer cuando Twilight me menciono algo.

"Max, ahora que recuerdo también el menciono algo de poder volver con ella y que necesitaba ayudarla...".- Dijo la alicornio lavanda.

"Nada mas?".- Pregunte.

"No creo que no, el no fue muy comunicativo era algo paranoico y siempre paraba preocupado y luego finalmente se fue... pienso que nos ah abandonado"

La poni lavanda comenzó a gemir en la tristeza, no sé si realmente tuvieron una gran amistia con la persona anónima involucrada pero parece que estas ponis o al menos Twilight le tuvo fe a él.

"T-tú crees que el este... muerto?".- Dijo lo último en voz baja Twilight. "Tú crees que esas cosas lo mataron?"

"No lo sé Twilight ahora cualquier cosa puede ocurrir, pero descuida están a salvo con nosotros".- Le dije con una sonrisa.

Ella sonrió débilmente, yo mismo sabia que lo que dije no era algo confirmado ya que apenas nosotros también pudimos mantenernos firmes ante esta pesadilla.

Sin más solo empecé a leer el diario junto con Twilight mientras todos los demás dormían en la oscuridad.

Capítulo 6:

"En el Génesis"

_Sábado 19 de setiembre del 2015:_

_Hoy como siempre empezó mi día a lo que me deparase el futuro con mi esposa y mi pequeña hija, comencé la rutina habitual de lo que es la gran ciudad ir a trabajar y volver a casa a tiempo para cenar pero no me vendría mal una breve salida de la rutian lo cual al principio considere una buena idea... pero ahora me doy cuenta que fue un error escaparme del trabajo._

_Las cosas habían salido regular como esperaba y más bien tenía planeado llevar a mi familia fuera de la ciudad para la próxima semana, no lo sé pero solo tenía plan de ir con mi familia fuera de la ciudad como unas vacaciones sorpresa ya que últimamente mi hija Lina y yo éramos distantes debido a mi trabajo de mensajero, así que para su cumpleaños quise ir tal vez de viaje aunque eso signifique meterme hoy en problemas, así que hoy tome camino hacia el pueblo rural en las montañas donde vivía un amigo, se llama Joseph quien a veces me ayudaba a veces con las entregas y aunque no lo crean era amigo de mi odioso jefe._

_Tras un buen rato de charla y chistes malos logre convencerlo de que pudiese inventarle cualquier excusa a nuestro jefe de mi ausencia y finalmente después de almorzar decidí volver a la ciudad para hacer las compras para la semana que venía aunque siempre yo las hacia los domingos, pues hoy ya habiendo faltado al trabajo y sin nada que hacer solo fui a comprar los víveres y quizás poder ir viendo que regalo darle a mi pequeña._

_Hoy sin más solo paso por el supermercado y realizo las compras y en luego en el centro comercial aproveche para comprarle un peluche y un par de zapatillas que mi pequeña quería ya desde hace tiempo pero tenía pensado darle de una vez las zapatillas pero no quiero darle su regalo por adelantado._

_Todo había salido bien hasta que hoy en mi descuido y tras haberme detenido dejando las llaves puestas solo por sacar algo de dinero rápidamente en un cajero automático en un puesto de mala muerte oí un vidrio romperse y una alarma comenzar a chillar. Yo en mi miedo y desesperación corrí hacia mi auto para darme cuenta que dos desgraciados llevarse en mis narices mi auto con todo lo que había comprado y los regalos de cumpleaños para mi pequeña._

_Me puse a llorar una vez que vi a los desgraciados alejarse con mi auto. Luego de ello me fije a mi alrededor viendo que algunas personas pasaban como si nada hubiera pasado, nadie me quiso ayudar._

_Mi caminata a casa fue una eternidad mientras me ayudaba a pensar que decirle a mi esposa Laura que el auto quizás nunca lo volvamos a ver. Me odie en ese momento pero sobre todo odie a todos los demás que no dieron ni una minúscula ayuda. Odio que nadie se ayude y que unos a otros se preocupen de sí mismos desearía que hubiese una razón o más bien un motivo por el cual esto cambiase._

_Luego de varias horas de caminar y con lagrimas en mis ojos llegue a casa, rápidamente me limpio mis ojos e ingreso en mi casa, luego de platicarle lo que ocurrió y lo que tenía planeado darle a mi hija, sin más ella solo me abraza y agradece que nada me haya pasado, ella siempre ah sido buena conmigo de lo cual no sé si a veces merezca._

_Tras haber dado un reporte a la policía para ver si podían hacer algo como si eso fuese a pasar realmente voy al cuarto de mi pequeña quien ya estaba acostada y dormía tranquilamente en su cama cubierta por las sabanas. Me acerco a ella lentamente acariciando su cabello y le doy un beso en la frente donde ahí mis preocupaciones y miedos se van con ese beso._

_Y sin mas aunque todo este día se haya echado a perder pero que se hubiese evitado si no salía de mi rutina igual sabiendo que mi pequeña y mi esposa estén bien es suficiente para mantenerme fuerte y además con ganas de aun vivir en este mundo indiferente entre sus habitantes._

Twilight parecía un poco triste por la lectura pero después de terminar la pagina ella estuvo con una sonrisa y un suspiro, aun pensando en los finales felices.

Luego de ello me di cuenta que las demás paginas al parecer fueron arrancadas del libro de lo cual me pareció extraño y solo se salteo al 29 de Setiembre, supongo que la anónima persona que dejo el diario solo quiso informarnos de los sucesos importantes.

Volví mi enfoque al libro continuando con los acontecimientos.

_Martes 29 de setiembre del 2015:_

_El viaje con mi familia y el cumpleaños de mi hija fue todo un éxito nos divertimos mucho, pero como siempre tuvimos que volver a nuestras rutinas. Fue todo normal y Joseph cumplió lo que me prometió de excusarme con el jefe y no me descontaron de mi salario así que puedo decir que todo fue miel sobre hojuelas bueno a excepción de que jamás volví a ver mi auto desde aquel desgraciado robo que me hicieron. _

_Hoy sin más ah salido todo bien y más aun cuando el seguro me consiguió otro auto para poder ir a trabajar, creo que mis plegarias ante Dios de que la humanidad cambiara se están escuchando._

Nuevamente me di con paginas arrancadas y hasta el 3 de octubre...

_Miércoles 3 de Octubre del 2015:_

_DIOS, no sé cómo rayos ah ocurrido esto pero hoy de volver del trabajo me tope con una persona que parecía como si lo hubiese pasado un camión, estaba arrodillado en el suelo gimiendo en voz baja, baje de inmediato del auto y me dirigí hacia él con intención de ayudarlo y le pregunte que había pasado pero sin obtener respuesta solo lo subí al auto y me dirigí a toda velocidad al hospital pero en el camino el sujeto empezó a tener nauseas y empezó a vomitar además de que aun si poder explicarlo se empezaba a poner pálido y sus ojos ensangrentados, Dios el tipo estaba bastante mal._

_Sin más llegamos al hospital y lo lleve a emergencias donde al parecer él no era el único accidentado. En el hospital había mas personas en su mismo estado todos pálidos vomitando además de que algunos votaban espuma blanca de sus bocas lo cual me hizo suponer ¿rabia?._

_En fin lo deje con una de las enfermeras y me fui a casa pero bastante extrañado por la cantidad de accidentados y además enfermos._

_Salí del hospital pero antes de entrar al auto vi a dos ambulancias llegar a toda prisa sacando a mas accidentados que tenía el mismo aspecto que el sujeto al que yo traje. Joder que estaba pasando?_

_Volví a mi auto y con la luz del auto me fije en lo que el pobre había vomitado, era algo inusual ya que no se parecía a los vómitos normales ya que era sangre combinado con algo viscoso color ¿negro?, rayos jamás había visto algo así. No quise suponer nada mas así que solo regrese a casa._

"Es el virus... sin duda este tipo tuvo contacto con un infectado".- Dije mientras Twilight estaba pensativa y algo perturbada ante la lectura.

"Entonces... así es como todo empezó?".- Pregunto Twilight.

"Si así fue como empezó Twilight, esos días fueron devastadores"

Twilight parecía algo atónita ante esto y también triste.

"No me imagino lo horrible que debió de haber sido".- Ella en voz baja y quebrada.

"Tranquila".- Le dije en consuelo.

Ella asintió levemente mientras me di con la sorpresa de que esta vez solo arrancaron una página.

_Jueves 5 de Octubre del 2015:_

_No hay labores hoy día debido a que en las noticias están dando alerta a todos de que nos mantengamos en nuestras casas, al parecer tenía algo que ver con los enfermos y heridos que vi ayer por la noche pero aun no tienen explicaciones certeras de lo que esté ocurriendo pero afirman que hay como una especie de radiación que se está propagando por toda la ciudad. Dicen que hubo un derrame químico y que nos mantuviéramos a salvo en nuestras respectivas casas._

_Estoy preocupado pero también aliviado de que este en casa a salvo aquí con mi esposa e hija aunque obviamente tenga muchas preguntas también de lo que esté ocurriendo ya que todo esto es muy confuso para mí, pero supongo que será como esa enfermedad del H1N1 que luego de un tiempo se soluciono, así que solo resta esperar que todo salga bien._

Eso ultimo fue lo que mi mente también pensaba cuando estuve resguardado en la casa de Brian con su familia, la verdad es que pensábamos que todo saldría bien pero fue un gran error.

"Estas bien?".- Dijo Twilight viéndome pensativo.

Salí de mis pensamientos y solo asentí.

"Si estoy bien solo que esto me hace recordar lo que... bueno ya sabes"

"Si entiendo, no te preocupes".- Ella dijo.

Volvimos a enfocarnos en el libro que para sorpresa estaba sin hojas arrancadas.

_Martes 20 de Octubre del 2015:_

_Han pasado 2 semanas desde que hubo los reportes de la supuesta infección o radiación que se libero en el país, el supuesto germen biológico esta esparcido por todo el país y entrando en contacto con el resto del mundo. Además de que han cerrado escuelas, bancos, supermercado, todo hasta nuevo aviso hasta quizás para siempre. Los días que han pasado se escuchaban gritos y pedidas de auxilio por las calles lo cual Laura y yo tuvimos que reforzar las puertas y ventanas de la casa, mientras mi pequeña Lina estaba asustada por todo lo que ocurría además de que me preguntaba cuándo iba a poder salir a fuera y cuando volvería a la escuela. Pues solo respondí que era mejor quedarnos aquí ya que es peligroso salir afuera, ahora ella me lo ponía difícil preguntándome por que la gente gritaba en las calles yo solo le dije que no pasaba nada y que todo estaría bien, aunque como iban las cosas parece que no iban a estar bien de echo creo que estamos ante un gran desastre._

_En las noticias siguen avisando que todo estará bien y que pronto las cosas volverían a la normalidad, otra cosa también es que dicen que el ejército está haciendo bloqueos por todas la ciudades diciendo controlando a la gente enferma, Dios santo poco a poco las noticias me empiezan a asustar cada vez mas pero debo mantenerme fuerte por mi familia._

Debo admitir que el anónimo resistió mas que yo y mis amigos ya que a la primera semana perdimos todo y huimos.

Twilight parecía erizarse ante lo leído.

"Todo bien Twi?"

"Si estoy bien, solo algo... triste".- Ella respondió.

Yo suavemente le acaricie la melena en consuelo

"Tranquila, te comprendo y no eres la única".- Le dije.

Volvimos a enfocarnos en el libro y hubo un par mas de hojas arrancadas, dios santo este libro era delgado pero con paginas tan delgadas que ahora dándome cuenta había mas incluso que en un cuaderno y hasta mas en un libro de matemáticas.

_Viernes 23 de Octubre del 2015:_

_Joseph vino hoy a mi casa, pensé que le había pasado algo ya que no había respondido mis llamadas, dijo que teníamos que irnos, dice que el ejercito paso por el pueblo donde y que estaban entrando en las casas ejecutando a todos y que estaban aproximándose por aquí. Me alarme bastante ante ello así que empacamos todo lo que pudimos además de toda el agua y comida que las maletas y mochilas podían cargar y huimos en su camioneta mi esposa y mi pequeña con el rumbo hacia la carretera hacia las afueras de la ciudad._

_Laura tuvo que cubrir el rostro de Lina debido a la sorpresiva y repulsiva cantidad de cuerpos y sangre que pintaban la ciudad, esto era peor de lo que me imaginaba._

_Joseph también nos hablo que la infección que este virus ya ah alcanzado proporciones mundiales ya que hay reportes de infectados por todo el mundo incluso tocando islas independientes y aisladas del mundo. Ahora mi pregunta es que como pudo haberse propagado tan rápido en tan solo unas pocas semanas._

_El desconocía porque se expande el virus tan rápido. Los muertos ahora eran millones y que en los laboratorios médicos y científicos dicen que no hay cura para todo aquel que entre en contacto con este germen, pero dice que tampoco hay vacuna para los que no lo estén aun._

_Sus noticias eran sin duda escalofriantes y parece que el tiempo no nos ayudaba tampoco ya que empezó a llover a torrenciales. Nos dimos a distancia por lo que fue un punto de control militar que controlaba la salida de la ciudad por desgracia hubo ejecuciones de todo aquel que se acercase, vimos dos autos pasar por ahi y sin pensarlo los uniformados los mataron a tiroteo._

_Todos entramos en pánico y Joseph volteo hacia atrás en busca de otra ruta de escape que para nuestra suerte la hubo en un túnel subterráneo pero tuvimos que pasar en medio de un montón de autos varados._

_Sin más lo habíamos logrado y solo seguimos en línea recta de la carretera hacia algún lugar seguro. El alivio de estar a salvo era algo abrazador pero también la ira por las mentiras que el gobierno nos dijo estos días sobre que todo estaría bien es también sin duda abrazador aunque estoy mas preocupado por mi hija quien hoy ah sufrido algo traumático y que espero que esto no le afecte en el futuro._

_Ahora solo que esperar si es que hay alguna ayuda._

Mire hacia un lado sintiéndome frustrado por lo escrito hasta ahora en este libro, Dios me hace pensar cómo puede tener aun las agallas de seguir escribiendo todo esto.

"C-como es posible?".- Dijo Twilight tartamuda. "Cómo es posible que entre ustedes aun con este desastre se estén matando entre sí mismos?"

"La razón fue principalmente para evitar que la infección se esparza mas y que ya que no podían asegurar que todos no estaban infectados tuvieron que matar a todos por igual"

"Q-que pesadilla, que horror Max no puedo creer que una especie tan fascinante como la tuya fuese capaz de destruirse a sí mismos".- Ella dijo entre lagrimas.

"Yo igual no puedo creerlo Twilight, pero aun así debemos mantenernos fuertes".- Fue lo único que pude decirle ya que no se me ocurría que decirle, mi especie antes era cruel pero ahora ah alcanzado a su etapa animal y eso ya nada lo puede parar.

Volví a enfocarme en el libro y continuamos.

_Lunes 26 de Octubre del 2015:_

_La carretera parece infinita a mi parecer llevamos ya varios días en ella, y con ello lo decora un extenso desierto._

_Hemos prácticamente desaparecido del mundo ya que ahora solo la tierra nos rodea y no hemos visto ni un alma pasar desde que salimos de la ciudad, todos estamos asustados._

_La gasolina ahora se estaba agotando y si ello llegaba a pasar, mierda no sé como haremos para movernos. Mi pequeña cada día siempre para llorando ante el miedo de lo que fuese a pasar y su miedo es a tal grado que ah llegado a afectar bastante a Laura que también llora pero en las noches cuando Lina duerme._

_Las provisiones que habíamos empacado se están agotando y solo nos queda resistir con lo poco que queda, el agua también era otro problema pero no tanta como la comida._

Seguí enfocado al libro y continúe leyendo, sin ver si Twilight me seguía.

_Viernes 30 de Octubre del 2015:_

_Murió el combustible y nos toco caminar con lo poco que os quedaba, todos estábamos exhaustos tras varias horas caminando y este sol abrazador no ayudaba de hecho solo está empeorando las cosas._

_Pero para buena nueva de todos no se si al principio fue un espejismo pero dimos con lo que pareció ser un pequeño pueblo entre los cerros lo cual nos pareció excelente y oportuno y de echo parecía demasiado bueno para creer pero como estábamos que nos moríamos del cansancio y además sedientos solo fuimos a pedir ayuda._

_Al parecer este pueblo al averiguar entre sus lugareños sobre si tuvieron incidentes con lo de la infección dijeron que aquí no ah tocado el virus y que los que estuvieron infectados murieron a los primeros días de su enfermedad y bueno los quemaron por así decir... aunque de pensar eso se me eriza el cuerpo._

_Felizmente conseguimos un pequeño albergue donde poder mantenernos al menos hasta que pudiésemos pensar en algo, pero en realidad todo esto de que este lugar que era grande que no hubiese tocado la infección se me hace raro pero ahora ese es el menor de mis problemas, más bien tengo que preocuparme por lo de las pocas provisiones que tiene el pueblo, pero al menos después de todo el difícil día que tuvimos creo que podre dejar esa preocupación para mañana, ahora solo me preocupare de acostar a mi Pequeña y dormir junto a ella y mi esposa. Aunque mi mente aun me tortura con las cosas horribles que eh visto a lo largo de todo este tétrico viaje._

"Ok, esto indica que si bien cuenta aquí hay un pueblo cercano".- Exclame mientras Twilight parecía pensativa.

"Y eso puede suponer que...".- Dijo Twilight.

Tal vez podamos averiguar mas sobre nuestro amigo quien los ah mantenido cautivos ahí, salvo que...

"Salvo que?"

No respondí y volví a enfocarme en el libro, pero me llamo la atención que había pequeñas manchas de sangre alrededor de la hoja.

_Martes 03 de Noviembre del 2015:_

_Estoy perdido, MIERDA ESTOY PERDIDO. Hoy salí con un pequeño grupo junto con Joseph hacia la carretera del desierto en busca de algún otro pueblo cercano para pedir provisiones, deje a Laura y a mi pequeña con los lugareños del pueblo y les prometí que volvería pero... no sé cómo pero una vez que llegamos a uno de los pueblos vecinos todo empezó a ponerse mal de hecho muy mal, tras haber llegado al pueblo el lugar estaba vacio parecía un pueblo fantasma y sin rastro absoluto de gente._

_Pensaba que los habitantes tuvieron contacto con el virus al principio y obviamente fue así, pero eso no fue lo peor. Empezamos a escuchar gritos dentro de las pequeñas cabañas y casas, primero fueron gritos después se cambio a como una especie de gruñidos, pensábamos que eran quizás perros que se estaban comiendo a los lugareños del hambre. No contábamos con armas salvo un par de revólveres y a penas medio cargador._

_Tras haber mirado en una de las casas oímos a uno de los nuestro gritar en la agonía y tras ver que le estaba pasando, se le aventó una persona que no parecía humana más bien tenia la forma de un ser humano pero salvo que su cuerpo estaba pálido y todo su cuerpo recubierto por las venas sanguíneas pero de un color marrón si bien lo pude apreciar y por ultimo tenia ojos negros como la noche misma y sin reflejo por la luz. Todo fue tan rápido el desgraciado le arranco la yugular y empezó a meter gritos de agonía tras pintar las paredes de sangre y comenzando a tambalearse mientras que nosotros por la sorpresa y conmoción no sabíamos que hacer, pero no fue hasta que de todo el pueblo salieron corriendo a toda velocidad decenas y decenas de esas cosas, no quedo remedio más que luchar y dispararles a los desgraciados pero no funcionaba, un tiro en las piernas y nada salvo que se vienen arrastrándose, en el corazón y pulmones, nada cero de efectividad. De ahí se nos acabaron las balas y tuvimos que huir los que quedábamos ya que los que no tuvieron suerte fueron un festín para esas cosas, recuerdo sus rostros suplicando salvación pero no pudimos hacer nada y solo los vimos siendo destrozados por esas cosas._

_Habíamos llegado hasta las camionetas pero en el intento de huir uno de los desgraciados se nos aventó encima del vehículo y otro rompió el parabrisas, en ese momento sentí como si mi vida pasase por mi cabeza como muchos dicen. Pero para mi suerte logre salir del auto y fui hacia la otra camioneta pero justo antes de que pudiera hacer algo vi a Joseph con lo que pareció ser una... Molotov, la encendió y solo lo aventó hacia el volante del auto mientras que los infectados empezaban a devorar su carne y en ello se produjo una fuerte explosión que me hizo caer al suelo y también a los caníbales._

_Me sentí destrozado y sin esperanzas en ese momento. Me levante y al ver a varias de esas cosas aun noqueadas por la explosión emprendí carrera hacia un pequeño bosque de árboles secos, pero no fue que hasta dos segundos de haber recuperado la conciencia las cosas empezaron a meterme persecución._

_Joder esas cosas son bastante rápidas, nunca se cansan ni sienten fatiga mientras que yo si lo sentía pero tras haber corrido como nunca lo hice llegue a perderlos y luego de ello me desplome al suelo en el cansancio absoluto._

_Tome unos segundos para respirar y recuperar el aliento mientras que mi mente aun me perturbaba con las imágenes de Joseph y el resto del grupo siendo descuartizados por esas cosas y dándose un festín con sus órganos..._

_Soy el único vivo de aquel masacre y ahora preocupado debo volver con mi familia pero no se qué ruta tomar ya que perdí la visión de la carretera y ya es de noche._

_Ahora estoy solo, triste, angustiado y vulnerable a lo que fuese a ocurrir, no tengo nada más que mi mochila con una linterna, este diario y un bolígrafo con el cual escribo estas palabras además de la ropa que llevo puesta manchada de la sangre de mis compañeros y de uno de los pocos amigos que me quedaba._

_Pero no importa qué, debo encontrar la forma de volver con mi familia. No sé si aguante esta noche dormir tranquilo en medio de la nada pero debo hacer lo necesario para volver con mi familia y mantenerla a salvo de esas cosas que supuestamente son los infectados que están azotando el mundo, aunque aún queda por descubrir que fue lo que provoco todo esto pero creo que es algo que jamás se podrá averiguar._

_Solo espero vivir lo necesario para lograr ver a mi Pequeña a salvo._

Me quede atónito ante lo leído y cerré el libro no pude aguantarlo más.

"Oh por... no puedo creerlo".- Dije conmocionado.

"Hay más de esas cosas?".- Pregunto Twilight asustada.

"Pues parece que sí pero quizás ya no estén Twi, esto fue hace más de una semana así que supongo que esas cosas debieron de irse a otra parte"

"Incluso aquí?"

"Lo dudo no creo que estuviesen por aquí aparte del que vimos y si hubiese mas de ellos ya hubiesen aparecido, así que tranquila no creo que...".- Fui interrumpido por la constante desesperación verbal de Twilight.

"P-pero esas cosas y si están o más bien ya están...".- Balbuceo Twilight rápidamente. "Como vamos a poder pasar sobre todo esto, c-como vamos a vivir?"

Le tape la boca a Twilight con mi mano ya que no quería tener esa mentalidad de miedo en mi cabeza ya que eso no ayudaría mucho para los tiempos que corremos.

"Tranquilízate esto fue hace mucho Twilight, dudo que eso nos pase a nosotros ¿de acuerdo?".- Le dije firmemente. "Tranquila lo peor que puede pasar ahora es que el miedo nos consuma cuando aun no ah pasado"

Solté su boca y ella solo me miro triste ante todo esto si lo peor fue descubrir que los zombis existen, saber que están mas cerca de lo que pensábamos es aun mas tortuoso supongo que para todo y sobre todo para mentes débiles como lo era de Twilight y las ponis.

Esta amaneciendo y creo que los dos necesitamos un par de horas más de sueño ya que ni bien el sol este en lo más alto nos iremos de aquí y la verdad que no se si este desierto como lo describió el anónimo sea el mismo que esta relatado en el diario aunque de ser así supongo que el pueblo de la que ahora es zona de infectados estará cerca aunque si fuese unos kilómetros.

"Twilight se que todo esto ah sido bastante... perturbador amiga pero creo que necesitamos dormir un poco no crees?".- Le dije mientras di un bostezo y me fije que eran las 5AM.

"N-no lo sé, yo quisiera estar más informada sobre esto Max"

"Si yo también pero no sé si sea bueno para ti..."

"Puedo soportarlo Max aunque parezca que no... puedo ser fuerte"

Suspire derrotado ante las suplicas de Twilight así que regresamos con el libro y seguí con la siguiente fecha.

_Miércoles 04 de Noviembre del 2015:_

_Tal vez fue el sol o quizás el mundo a mi alrededor se volvió mas irracional que nunca pero justo hoy despertando me encontré en frente de lo que es un viejo y destartalado almacén en el cual a su costado había una gasolinera donde un hombre vivía mas bien era un ermitaño que quizás sea muy intimidante a simple vista pero tuvo la gran amabilidad de alojarme en el almacén donde pude descansar y recuperar toda la compostura aunque fuese un asco esa pocilga era peor que nada. _

_Tras la tarde habiendo llegado fui a hablar con el de si pudiese ayudarme a volver a el pueblo detrás de los cerros para reencontrarme con mi familia, el me dijo que no iría en una búsqueda suicida ya que todo aquel que salía de aquí si no está bien preparado termina como esos "vampiros" así el les llama. Yo hubiese también haberme puesto en marcha por mi cuenta pero no podía debido a que eran kilómetros de distancia y jamás lo lograría solo._

_Me fije en el estacionamiento y me di con que el tenia un pequeño auto que funcionaba pero sé que él no me la daría amablemente así que esta noche cuando el duerma buscare la llave y procederé a irme... solo espero que él no se dé cuenta antes de tiempo o terminare destrozado en la pared por su escopeta._

_Pues es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a tomar._

"Es aquí".- Dije. "El... no fue el único que anduvo por aquí"

"Es extraño, el jamás menciono a nadie más".- Dijo Twi.

Fue confuso pero creo que era algo de poca importancia pero al menos sabemos a quien pertenecía este lugar.

_Viernes 06 de Noviembre del 2015:_

_Lamento no haberte escribido antes diario pero te había extraviado después de que tuve que esconderme en la alcantarilla del almacén debido a que el ermitaño se ah vuelto loco. El ah empezado a actuar extraño tras haber hecho mi intento fallido de robar su auto, el empezó a ponerse paranoico y empezaba a hablar solo._

_Decía que los vampiros tienen sed y que necesitan sustento, que están pidiendo sacrificio de sangre, su sangre._

_Pero que de ser así el terminaría como ellos, el negó en voz alta de terminar así y empezó a amenazarme con su arma, aunque no había ni señales de los infectados en kilómetros el dijo que estaban aquí y que pronto nos cazaran... a menos que uno de los dos nos sacrificásemos por el otro. _

_Entonces ahí todo se fue al carajo cuando el empezó a dispararme, pero para mi suerte pude evadirlas y me fui a esconder en el almacén._

_Pero el me dio caza así que tuve que esconderme aunque fue inútil y por ultimo no me quedo remedio que bueno... ya sabes._

_Era el o yo pero no era capaz de matarlo ya que por más que el mundo me lo pidiese a su entorno no quiero terminar siendo un asesino, si voy a morir no quiere tener mi conciencia sucia._

_Entre el sigilo logre entrar en su auto y la encendí forzándola, tras ponerme en marcha el de la nada apareció detrás de mi en los asientos traseros como si fuese un maldito fantasma. Dios no tuve idea de cómo lo había hecho, empezamos a pelear conforme la escopeta se disparaba ante el techo y suelo del auto mientras que el vehículo se movía a ciegas por la carretera y estacionamiento de la gasolinera, todo fue para mí desesperante e intenso hasta que vi que nos salimos del camino y nos dirigíamos hacia toda velocidad a un grupo de arboles, jale el freno de mano pero de nada sirvió. Sin más entre los golpes del loco ermitaño me avente del auto por la ventana y sin mas caí al césped mientras que oí al auto estrellarse fuertemente contra los arboles._

_Me levante agitado y asustado por lo que paso, revise de lejos las ventanas del vehículo y vi al pobre en el asiento del piloto muerto. La sangre goteaba sin cesar de su cráneo. Joder fue algo terrible para mí, no sé si fue realmente mi culpa su muerte, no lo sé._

_En el miedo y repulsión saque el arma del asiento trasero y volví corriendo al almacén. Ya no se puede hacer nada, no tengo forma de volver a casa ahora. Solo desearía ahora que al irme a dormir despertase al lado de mis dos amores... pero no ocurre._

_Tengo pocas provisiones y un par de balas de escopeta lo cual no me mantendrá con vida por siempre._

_Creo que es todo por hoy intentare dormir un poco para olvidar este traumático día y veré que puedo hacer mañana._

Todo va tomando forma ahora pero aun me cabe pequeñas dudas. El sol ahora está saliendo pero todos a excepción de mi y Twilight están dormidos.

Mire a Twilight y la vi respirar un poco agitada, me doy cuenta que aunque ella intente ser fuerte asumir esto es difícil.

Ya hemos llegado lejos con esto así que ahora si no pienso abandonar ni tampoco la alicornio lavanda, aunque espero no estar somnoliento mas tarde.

_Sábado 07 de Noviembre del 2015:_

_Existe alguna lógica?, existen en realidad otras formas de vida?. Creo que la respuesta es sí._

_No sé si ya enloquecí totalmente por el miedo y la angustia pero hoy día ah sido el más raro de todos desde que tuve que abandonar todo lo que tenia para llegar a esto._

_Hoy fui despertado de la cama repentinamente por un fuerte ruido que provenía del cielo. Me fije en la ventana y no sé cómo explicar ante todos los humanos vivos que queden pero observe a lo que pareció ser unas luces tan brillantes como las estrellas surcar los cielos y tenían peculiares colores distintivos que... bueno eran rosa, amarillo, naranja, celeste o cian, blanco y lavanda._

_Estuvieron surcado los cielos como si fuesen naves espaciales de Star Wars hasta que después de un rato como en un giro inesperado se combinaron las luces y bajaron en picada hacia el almacén impactando el techo dejándolo completamente hueco._

_Me quede atónito y asustado, pero eso no fue lo traumático._

_Me acerque rápidamente a ver qué era lo que impacto contra el edificio y me di con seis criaturas inconscientes o más bien seis ponis._

_PONIS?!_

Continuara...

* * *

**Ok este cap sacando de tema principal a las ponis, fue algo difícil pero no imposible.**

**Bueno como es habitual espero que les haya gustado este prologo y regresión de los acontecimientos. Comenten y los veo en el prox cap.**

**Saludos...**


	7. No todo es tan malo

**Bueno disculpen la breve demora pero tuve un contra pie pero aun así pude terminar, espero que les guste...**

**Continuemos.**

**"Kail Reeze: Manténganse vivos tanto aquí (corazón) como aquí (mente)"**

**Terminator Salvation (2009)**

* * *

Capitulo 7:

"No todo es tan malo..."

El camino parecía infinito y de que además ahora con seis nuevas pasajeras debo decir que el tiempo no fue el enemigo que siempre nos hacía pensar que todo estaba perdido. Han pasado tres días de los cuales debo decir que estuvieron mas animados que de lo normal. Hemos tenido ahora la oportunidad de conocernos todos mejor, Pinkie se salió con las suyas de hacer lo que era una fiesta que pensé que iba a ser improvisada pero nos sorprendió bueno quizás a mí y a Kate ya que de la nada saco un cañón que al disparar salieron objetos de fiesta y un pastel. No pude evitar quedarme con la boca abierta y cuando le preguntamos a las demás como era posible ellas solo dijeron "así es ella". Pinkie sin duda era única entre todo lo conocido.

Por otra parte pude conocer mejor la vida de cada una y de lo que ah sido hasta antes de venir a nuestro mundo aunque tras charlar con Twilight y ella a pesar de haber tenido hasta ahora malas experiencias con este experimento también se siente agradecida de habernos conocido. Comprendo que aun tenga inseguridad y que se sienta aun conmocionada respecto a todo esto pero sabe que no la dejaremos sola ni a sus amigas mientras aun siga respirando.

Otra cosa que también me dejaba impresionado es que cuando la conocimos no la hemos visto hacer magia después de nuestro inesperado encuentro y el lio de casi lastimar a Rainbow Dash. Ahora tras darnos un vistazo a sus habilidades como tele transportación, levitar objetos y entre otras como cambiar de forma a pequeños objetos era suficiente como para estar convencido que la magia existe. Pero ella me dice que aun estudia y trata de mejor mas sus habilidades ya que aun tenia mucho por aprender y perfeccionar. Parece que ella es un barril sin fondo aprende nuevas cosas y busca siempre algo más que aprender.

Por otra parte Rainbow Dash no era de hablar de ella profundamente salvo presumir lo bueno de sus habilidades y que nunca perdia. Me llamaba la atencion que ella fuese tan arrogante al hablar que se parecia mucho a Brian, bueno al menos en la parte arrogante y no en la parte inmadura que hasta ahora mostraba a las ponis ante su hostilidad.

Applejack parecía la menos afectada después de todo esto pero también eso no quería decir que aun estaba conmocionada, su vida en Equestria fue casi igual a la de la vida de un granjero salvo por todas sus aventuras que tuvo con sus amigas, también que sentía la nostalgia de no estar allá en casa para consolar a su pequeña hermana, se hermano mayor y su abuela que seguramente estarán muy preocupados por su ausencia.

Por otra parte Fluttershy había adquirido más confianza y era hablaba un poco más hacia mí y Kate, salvo por Bryan que se mantenía aun hostil con las demás ponis lo cual a veces me molestaba pero sobretodo molestaba a Twilight ya le empezaba a disgustar la actitud de Brian, su vida en Equestria me pareció adorable. Ella era como una guardabosques de la naturaleza tras cuidar a todo animal salvo que le teme a los dragones. Joder y pensar que ahora existe algo peor que un dragón.

Rarity fue casi como la hermana que Kate nunca tuvo, eso me dio risa la primera vez que lo pensé, ambas tenían los mismos gustos y puedo decir que conversaban casi las veinticuatro horas, lo que si aunque no es para mal pero su actitud de chica refinada me incomodaba un poco además que paraba criticando cada aspecto de nuestras cosas en el camper que llevo al punto de que Brian quisiera hacer un comentario soez hacia ella pero felizmente para no destruir la bonita atmosfera que tuvimos este par de días calle a Bryan. Pero también no quería decir que Rarity no sentía nostalgia por su vida antes de esto, extraña ver a su hermana y a sus padres que seguramente también estarán preocupados.

Hubo un contrapié que se nos vino a mí y a Kate cuando todos almorzamos ante ayer que fue el hecho de cómo explicarles a nuestras pequeñas amigas que comemos carne, pero tras lo que me había contado Twilight de tener conocimiento de nosotros a base de sus libros pareció no afectarles el hecho de que somos omnívoros.

Otra cosa que ahora conocí de nuestras pequeñas ponis fue de saber que ellas son como unas especies de heroínas en su mundo al ser poseedoras de lo que describen como "elementos de la harmonía". No fue muy claro o quizás porque no entendí bien el hecho de existir fuerzas así y sobretodo porque aunque era de difícil creer que algo inexistente como la armonía fuese a tener poder, aunque pensándolo ellas son de un mundo mucho más inocente que el nuestro así que puede tener sentido.

En fin las cosas estuvieron mejor por aquí y para nuestra suerte después de el horrible acontecimiento que tuvimos el primer día pasamos por la carretera todos teníamos las esperanzas de por fin salir de este desierto interminable pero eso no fue hasta ayer en la noche que tras Brian haber conducido toda la noche. No sé cómo pero ya no estábamos en el desierto, fui el primer al notar la gran sorpresa tras revisar si las chicas habían despertado pero todas aun dormían cálidamente.

Le pregunte a Bryan como fue que salimos de ese paramo interminable. El solo me dijo que encontró un pequeño camino en uno de los cerros y como no podía tener una buena dirección en la oscuridad siguió por donde lo guiaba la pista.

No pude evitar sonreír y sentirme aliviado, las cosas horribles que lei ante ayer me dejaban sin esperanzas de como afrontarlo pero debo decir que Brian aunque no sepa que sucedio esa noche que me desvele con Twilight ante el diario y sus espeluznantes escrituras puede ser que haya sido suerte o quizas... algo mas.

La maleza conforme el vehículo avanzaba se hacía mas y mas notable hasta que las zonas áridas y el pasto seco poco a poco se hacían verdes conforme el camper avanzaba, la tierra poco a poco se volvía verde y pronto aprecie el bello cielo azul decorado a sus alrededores de nubes y en el suelo inmensos campos verde que hace tanto tiempo que no había visto, el mundo se había vuelto tan gris y tan desagradable que solo llenaba de muerte y dolor a todo aquel que lo habitaba pero con esta bella vista me hace pensar, que quizás no todo es tan malo como pensaba, bueno eso creo.

"Y que piensas?".- Pregunto Brian con una sonrisa fingida.

"Pues, no lo sé estoy asombrado".- Sonreí. "Estaremos lo suficientemente lejos?"

"Lo suficiente como para mantenernos a salvo por un tiempo".- Dijo Brian.

"Estas seguro?".- Insistí.

"Si pero me gustaría tener un mapa del área para poder estar totalmente seguro"

"(suspiro), si eso es lo malo"

"Y pesar de que por un momento me ilusione con por fin tener algo de corriente cuando estuvimos en el almacén".- Respondió colérico Brian.

"Si, lo se".- Respondí conforme recordé ese día.

_*Flashback*_

"Para que dices que es esa cosa?".- Pregunto Applejack.

"Es un generador, bueno eso parece al menos".- Respondi.

"Y que es lo que hace?".- Pregunto Twilight.

"Es una maquina que bueno no se con mucho detalle como lo hace pero genera energia o mas bien electricidad que podriamos usar para el camper"

"Y como porque se necesitaria electricidad, eso no es peligroso?".- Pregunto Rainbow Dash volando sobre nosotros.

Bueno tal vez porque podria servirnos para las pequeñas luces del camper ademas de que podria funcionar el refrigerador y...

"En serio? eso es posible?".- Pregunto Twilight.

"Si pero ahora la incógnita es saber si funciona".- Dije conforme Brian vino con un desarmador y preparado para darle vuelta a lo que fuese en el generador.

No éramos unos especialistas en el tema pero sabiamos al menos como para darle a funcionar a la oxidada maquina.

Tras una operacion complicada a la maquina puedo decir que para las ponis era algo nuevo sobretodo para Twilight quien empezo a llenarnos de preguntas.

"Y como es que funcionan esos circuitos?, usa alguna especie de impulso magico o sobrenatural como para que ustedes puedan manipularlo?".- Decia Twilight mientras yo me reia de sus inocentes preguntas.

"Es posible almacenar tanta energia en un aparato? como puede ser logicamente o cientificamente posible...".- Twilight preguntaba tras preguntaba.

Brian no demoro en ponerse cascarrabias.

"Mira porque no solo te cayas y nos dejas trabajar en paz".- Renego Brian.

Twilight se cayo pero fruncio el seño ante Brian y Rainbow salio a defender a su amiga.

Rainbow se puso en frente de Brian.

"Hey!, no le hables asi"

"Tu cierra la boca Pegaso cursi".- Dijo Brian.

"Asi?, obligame humano".- Dijo Rainbow desafiante.

"Oye tu..."

"Basta!".- Exclamo Twilight. "No peleen, porque no podemos llevarnos todos bien?"

"Pero es que el...".- Se quejo Rainbow.

"Rainbow".- Dijo Twilight.

Rainbow poco a poco se calmo y suspiro.

"Bien, lo siento".- Rainbow dijo.

Brian repitio lo que dijo Rainbow en tono de burla y le dio la espalda volviendo al generador.

Rainbow fruncio el seño con fuerza y rechino los dientes.

"I-idiota".- Fue lo que le escuche murmurar a ella y luego se retiro con AJ al camper.

Twilight un poco indignada volvio tambien al camper. Brian al ver las alegres expresiones de las ponis sonrio en la victoria.

"Eres un inmaduro, lo sabias?"

"Si lo que digas".- El me respondio.

Abrimos el gabinete del motor para revisar si podiamos encontrar alguna forma de encender el generador. Habia algunos cables sueltos de multiples colores, los conecte sin saber lo que hacia.

"Ya, creo que ya esta".- Dije optimista.

"Tu crees?"

"Espero".- Respondi.

"Bueno entonces intentemos, encenderla".- Dijo Brian.

"Ok".- Me acerque lentamente hacia el boton de encendido mientras vi a Brian retroceder un poco.

Apreté el botón y sin pestañar recibí una fuerte descarga siendo empujado hacia atrás y luego la maquina se echo a perder conforme volvió a apagarse y botando humo.

"CARAJO!".- Exclame tras el dolor.

"Estas bien?".- Pregunto Brian preocupado.

"Si bien, mierda que rayos paso?".- Pregunte en el dolor.

El generador había reventado al parecer tanto tiempo sin lo que era mantenimiento o lo que sea la dejo inservible.

Sin más solo quedo como chatarra, renegué por al principio darme la idea de que esta parada hubiese sido un desperdicio pero tras ver a las ponis, creo que nada es lo opuesto a lo que ahora pienso. No sé si fue una bendición o de que aun Dios no nos ah abandonado, tal vez aun quiere que luchemos.

_*Fin Flashback* _

"Buenos días".- Me salí de mis pensamientos por la voz de Kate.

"Hola Kate y las demás?".- Pregunte.

"Siguen durmiendo así que...".- Kate se quedo atónita al ver por el parabrisas la hermosa vista.

"Q-que paso?".- Pregunto atónita. "Como es que salimos tan rápido del desierto?"

"No lo sé con exactitud pero puedes agradecerle a Brian él fue quien se desvelo conduciendo"

"Wow, me impresionas Brian".- Dijo ella en sarcasmo.

Brian sonrió seriamente.

"Entonces ya me disculpas por, bueno casi abandonarlos?"

Kate se rasco un poco la barbilla.

"Por favor Kate ya ah pasado más de tres días y te juro que lo siento".- Dijo Brian continuamente enfocándose en la carretera que se hacía cada vez mas angosta debido a la cantidad de maleza.

Kate sonrió.

"Lo pensare".- Dijo conforme se dirigió a la cocina.

"Bueno ya es algo".- Dije mientras palmee el hombro de Brian y me dirigí a la habitación de nuestras equinas amigas.

Ya entrando en la habitación tenía que darles las buenas nuevas a las chicas.

"Hola chicas".- Salude mientras algunas bostezaban y los rayos del sol inundaban la habitación.

"Buenos días".- Respondieron algunas a excepción de Rainbow Dash y Rarity quienes se les veían aun quejándose por la luz del sol.

"Mmmph, apaguen esa luz".- Se quejo Rainbow.

"Rainbow no seas maleducada".- Dijo Applejack.

"Mmmph solo quiero cinco minutos más".- Se quejo la Pegaso.

"(Bostezo) está todo bien Max?".- Pregunto somnolienta Twilight.

"Si todo está bien solo quería ver cómo estaban y si gustan vuelvan a dormir"

"GRACIAS!".- Exclamo Rainbow mientras se tapo todo el cuerpo y cabeza con la manta.

"Bueno es muy amable de tu parte Max, pero descuida ya estamos por levantarnos".- Dijo Twilight.

"Está bien".- Estaba a punto de retirarme hasta que recordé porque es que vine "Ah otra cosa es que vine para decirles que ya hemos salido del desierto"

"QUE!?".- Casi todas dijeron al unisonó.

"Si no se cómo pero si ven por las ventanas se sorprenderán en donde estamos"

Algunas se asomaron por las ventanas sobretodo Pinkie quien miro rápidamente por todas las ventanas e incluyendo fuera de la habitación sorprendiendo a Brian y Kate por su inesperada y rápida aparición.

Por otra parte Twilight y Applejack se quedaron asombradas por la maleza y bellos campos verdes por los que cruzábamos.

Fluttershy fue quien disfruto más de la vista y un poco mas se le hacía agua la boca ante la hermosa vista y de las aves volar en parvadas.

Rainbow le dio una rápida ojeada a la ventana y luego volvió a la cama cual perezosa era. Aun me pregunto cómo siendo tan relajada puede ser tan atlética.

"Bueno si les parece pararemos aquí".- Dijo Brian.

"Pues me parece buena idea, hace mucho que no respiraba el aire fresco en este camper".- Dijo Kate.

"Si además que de paso podre llenar el tanque".- Respondió Brian. "Casi estamos en E"

"E?".- Pregunto Twilight. "Eso que significa?"

"Bueno...".- Estaba a punto de dar alguna ignorante explicación ya que ni yo aun ni tenía idea de lo que significaba hasta que Pinkie hablo.

"Es un juego de palabras?".- Salto Pinkie. "E... entero?, exceso?, entrada?"

"Vacio".- Brian dijo.

Pinkie levanto una ceja.

"Vacio?, pero desde cuando vacio lleva una E?, eeeh?".- Dijo la hiperactiva Pinkie.

"Ah por Dios".- Suspiro molesto Brian.

Luego de detener el camper se pudo escuchar el sonido del viento rozar por el vehículo.

Tras abrir la puerta del camper me di con la cálida brisa y los rayos solares tocar mi rostro mientras Brian fue el siguiente.

Miramos para todos los lados y realizamos nuestra típica rutina de observar que habia mas allá del camino.

"Es seguro?".- Pregunto Kate.

Brian se subió al techo del camper con los binoculares colgando de su cuello.

Yo por otra parte solo respire y observe a algunas aves posarse sobre los arboles.

"Si, es seguro".- Avise. "Vengan salgan no hay peligro alguno"

Kate salió del camper mientras le seguía saltando Pinkie, Twilight, Applejack y Fluttershy.

Todas respiraron el aire puro que emanaba el lugar y se pusieron a explorar la naturaleza. Antes de que se alejaran mucho le el aviso a Kate.

"Kate no se alejen mucho!"

"Está bien descuida".- Ella me dijo a lo lejos mientras la vi correr con las ponis hacia no sé dónde.

Subí hacia el techo del camper para monitorear la observación de Brian.

"Y ves algo?".- Pregunte.

Brian se quito los binoculares.

"Mira eso".- El me dijo mientras me paso los binoculares y observe a lo que señalaba.

Mire atreves de los lentes y pude observar arboles a montones como un pequeño bosque pero también mas allá fue como una especie de torre de agua acompañada de algunos edificios. Sera posible?

"Lo vez?".- Pregunto Brian con una sonrisa.

"Si... es una ciudad".- Dije asombrado y sin creer lo que mis ojos veían.

"Si amigo estamos cerca, yo digo que para mañana por la tarde o para el medio día estaremos ahí".- Dijo Brian.

"Pero Brian, no creo que sea buena idea ir hacia allá".- Respondí.

"Porque?"

"Porque, ¿qué pasa si hay más de esas cosas?".- Dije matando su sonrisa. "Además como nos podemos defender contra ellos"

De todas formas tenemos que ir Max, necesitamos repostar y conseguir más provisiones ya que tus amiguitas ponis acabaron lo que pudo haber durado semanas

"Ya bájale Brian, no es su culpa".- Respondí.

"No, claro que es su culpa, si desde un principio nos hubiesemos pasado de frente en ese almacen y solo sacar lo escencial...".- Subio su tono de voz Brian.

"Ya basta, déjalas en paz"

"Pero por culpa de ellas..."

"Dije que ya basta Brian".- Respondí frunciendo el seño.

El respiro hondo y bajo su tono.

"Bien"

"Ok"

"Ahora otra cosa mas que necesitamos y que aun no lo hemos discutido Max"

"Que cosa?"

"Si tienes razon de que si hay mas de esas cosas como ese del almacen entonces necesitamos armas"

"Armas?".- Respondi algo nervioso.

"Si armas"

Pero ya disponemos de una y que la verdad fue muy eficiente

Pero quizas si vamos a ahi tal vez podamos conseguir algo mas que solo una pistola

"Entonces vamos reunimos todo lo que podamos, comida, agua, gasolina y armas".- Respondi. "Ese es plan?"

"Bueno es lo que tengo"

"Bien, no puede ser tan dificil... espero".- Dije mientras baje del techo de un salto y de ahi escuche un fuerte grito.

"AAAAH!, NO ME HAGAS DAÑO PORFAVOR!"

Reconoci rapidamente ese grito como la voz de Rainbow Dash quien debio de asustarse por mi repentina aparicion y se cubrio fuertemente con sus alas y patas.

Brevemente luego de darse cuenta que era solo yo suspiro de alivio.

"Max me asustaste".- Respondio mientras vi que se limpiaba una lagrima. "Quiero decir... me sorprendiste"

"Tranquila Rainbow, se que aun tienes miedo y no hay nada malo en tenerlo"

"Miedo yo?".- Ella respondio mientras se sacudio y emprendio vuelo. "Soy una de las mejores pegasos que existe en Equestria, nada ni nadie me asusta"

"En serio?".- Pregunte sarcasticamente. "Entonces porque cuando aparecio..."

"No, cayate no lo digas LALALALA!".- Dijo Rainbow mientras se tapaba las orejas con sus cascos.

Levante una ceja por su reaccion y luego me rei brevemente.

"Pues por como suenas Rainbow yo diria que tienes..."

"NO CAYATE!"

"Miedo"

Ella fruncio el seño y luego suspiro.

"Me eh vuelto debil"

"Debil?, porque?"

"Se supone que nada me debería asustar y mírame ahora no puedo estar tranquila por cada cosa que ahora escucho".- Dijo la Pegaso con la cabeza baja.

"Rainbow es normal tener miedo"

"Ya lo sé pero, es que un miedo así como el que sentí ese día no se compara a... bueno".- Dijo Rainbow. "Max, yo jamás había sentido miedo y sobre todo lo que presencie, algo que jamás debí ver... no me gustaría vivirlo otra vez"

La fuerte y ruda Rainbow Dash por fin abrió su parte sensible y de verdad la comprendo, en un mundo loco como este sería imposible no tener miedo.

"Que es todo ese escándalo?".- Pregunto disgustada Rarity mientras bajaba del camper.

"Buenos días Rarity".- Le salude con una sonrisa.

"Buenos días querido, ah donde están las demás?"

"Están con Kate, creo que por allá".- Dije mientras miraba para todos los rincones y no había señales de ellas.

"Ahm, donde están?".- Pregunto Rainbow.

"Estaban ahí hace un...".- De pronto fui interrumpido por la voz resonadora de Pinkie Pie saltando a toda velocidad hacia nosotros.

"Chicos, chicos, chicos!".- Dijo Pinkie.

"Que ocurre querida?".- Pregunto Rarity.

"No van a creer lo que encontramos!".- Dijo Pinkie saltando de alegría.

Levante una ceja y mire a las demás.

"Que cosa?"

Tras seguir con Rarity y Rainbow Dash a través de los arboles dimos con... un lago.

"WEE!".- Dijo Pinkie mientras dio un fuerte brinco hacia el agua asustando a algunos patos y aves que estaban alrededor.

Fluttershy de inmediato fue a calmar a los patos de su inesperada acción de Pinkie pero al parecer no fue el resultado que Fluttershy esperaba ya que los animales también se asustaron de su presencia pero insistente trato de ganarse el cariño de los animales.

"Un lago?".- Pregunte atónito ante la vista.

"Si lo sé a mi también se me hace raro".- Dijo Kate ante la vista.

"Yo... no entiendo cómo es posible, ayer estuvimos en el desierto que parecia infinito. Pero ahora hay praderas verdes, bosques y arboles".- Dije aun sorprendido. "Kate, no habremos ya muerto?"

Ella se rio ante lo que dije.

"No lo creo, pero también a mí se me hace raro".- Ella respondió. "Tal vez solo fue suerte"

"Si, tal vez".- Respondí.

Paso un rato por el cual fue una diversión para las chicas, Twilight como toda un cerebro se puso a estudiar los parámetros de la naturaleza y esas cosas. Aplejack solo se puso a jugar con Pinkie y Rainbow Dash quienes competían por hacer clavados desde los arboles. Rarity por otra parte se mantuvo cerca del césped mirando a las demás y haciendo compañía a Kate ya que ella decía "no quiero arruinar mi melena".

Me sorprendí como Twilight estudiaba cada aspecto de los arboles mientras las demás jugaban.

Me acerque a Twilight quien observaba a una ardilla pasar por uno de los arboles y volviendo a su madriguera.

"Que haces?".- Le pregunte.

"Analizo".- Ell dijo con una sonrisa.

"Analizar que cosa?".- Levante una ceja.

"Pues obviamente la estructura biológica que sus plantas tienen"

"Y como porque?"

"Pues obviamente para compararlas con las de Equestria"

Me sorprendí.

"Ósea sus plantas en Equestria son similares al de la tierra?"

Pues con mis observaciones puedo decir que si.- Ella respondió. "Nuestros mundos tienen en común mucho más de lo que imagine"

"Vaya".- Respondí poco interesado con respecto al tema.

Twilight volvió a observar mientras a mí se me planto preguntarle algo de lo que no hablamos en dos días.

"Se los dijiste?"

Ella desvió su concentración hacia mí.

"Que cosa diría?".- Pregunto confundida.

"Ya sabes".- Dije haciéndole recordar lo que paso esa noche. "El diario"

"Ah".- Ella dijo. "No, no lo hice ¿por qué preguntas?"

"Solo quería estar seguro"

Seguro de que?

"De que no les dijeras nada... no quisiera que carguen con la culpa"

"Lo sé, yo tampoco quiero eso".- Ella respondió cambiando su tono de voz.

Ella de pronto miro desvió su mirada de mi y se fue hacia un costado mientras bajo la mirada y su tono de voz.

Yo me preocupe por su repentina reacción.

"Estas bien?"

"No".- Ella dijo. "No lo estoy, tengo miedo Max"

"Porque tendrías miedo?, estamos a salvo"

"Si lo sé pero, hasta cuándo?"

"Pues..."

"Y que pasa si nunca podemos volver"

"Espera no seas tan pesimista Twi"

"Pesimista?, acaso no recuerdas lo que nos ataco hace dos días?"

"Mira yo..."

"Tu leíste conmigo lo que narro ese horrible diario... y si eso nos pasa a nosotras?"

"Twilight yo..."

"Que le diré a sus familias y amigos si es que yo sola logro salir de aquí?".- Ella dijo indignada. "Que pensara de mi la Princesa Celestía si descubre que al volver a Equestria una de nuestras amigas ya no existe?".- Respondió apretando los parpados con fuerza.

"Twilight, ustedes son una especie distinta a los humanos y por lo que se la epidemia solo afecta a los humanos".- Le aclare.

"Pero estas seguro de eso?".- Pregunto dudosa

"Totalmente, tu más que nadie viéndole el lado científico a esto tu misma te darías cuenta que no podemos enfermarnos de las mismas cosas"

"Científicamente... si".- Ella dijo con sarcasmo. "Científicamente no debería existir los zombis"

"Bueno es un contra pie para la lógica pero te aseguro que nada malo les pasara"

Ella no me respondió y solo vi algunas lagrimas empezar a acumularse en sus grandes ojos morados.

Yo aun note que le preocupaba algo más. Me agache a su altura para verla fijamente.

"Te preocupa que nos pase algo a nosotros también, verdad?"

"Es que han sacrificado tanto por nosotras que... tampoco quiero que les pase nada a ustedes, no sé si lo resistiría y sobretodo porque sean vuelto como mis amigos, sin ustedes ya no tendríamos orientación en nada y tal vez a la larga...".- Ella dijo mientras una pequeña lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

"Descuida Twi".- Le seque la lagrima. "Vamos a estar bien todos"

"No prometas algo que ni tu mismo estas tan seguro".- Ella dijo.

Me reí brevemente.

"Bueno procurare mantenerme vivo entonces".- Respondí.

Ella sonrió ligeramente y asintió pero ella sabía que no era verdad, que tarde o temprano se acabaría nuestra suerte.

Volví al camper en busca de Brian mientras Kate seguía cuidando a las ponis y lo vi mirando hacia el suelo algo que no pude identificar a la vista. El estaba lejos del camper asi que trote un poco hacia él.

"Mira".- El se dio cuenta rápidamente de mi presencia y volvió a observar otra cosa inusual.

"Ah no puede ser...".- Fue lo único que dije mientras me tapaba la nariz observando una pierna prácticamente destrozada de alguien.

"Están aquí?".- Pregunte a Brian.

"Tal vez, mira".- Brian señalo hacia el bosque donde en el césped habían rastros de sangre.

"Mierda"

"Max, y mi arma?".- Pregunto Brian.

"Tenla".- Le dije mientras desenfundaba la pistola de mi pantalón.

No sé si era estúpido o no pero teníamos que averiguar qué estaba pasando. Entramos en le bosque solo nosotros ya que no quería a otra poni traumada o asustada. Brian fue adelante mientras mirábamos a los alrededores y solo veíamos los arboles quienes bloqueaban los rayos solares con sus ramas. No puedo negar que me sentía nervioso pero si queríamos tener una noche tranquila con las ponis debíamos de despejar la zona.

No había ningún ruido más que la de nuestras pisadas entre la hierba y hojas caídas. Seguimos el rastro de sangre que me dejaba sorprendido la cantidad que era y a la vez que la seguíamos poco a poco sentíamos un nefasto olor de nuevamente a putrefacción.

Nos tapamos la nariz ante esto pero, conforme avanzábamos se me hacia raro que no escuchase ningún ruido, todo era silencio hasta que tras un árbol dimos con un bulto que no podíamos reconocer.

Brian apunto con la pistola mientras nos acercábamos lentamente.

Dábamos lentamente pasos hacia el bulto negro, que para cuando estábamos a un metro de él nos dimos cuenta que solo era una gran bolsa negra apoyada sobre el árbol.

"Una bolsa de basura?".- Pregunte mientras me acercaba para inspeccionar lo que era.

Brian bajo la pistola.

Apoye mis manos sobre la bolsa y me di en la necesidad de saber que era. Estire el plástico hasta romperlo.

"Ah que asco".- Dijo Brian.

"Mierda".- Fue lo único que pude decir.

Dentro de la bolsa había resto de personas o más bien infectados, no lo sé, pero había distintas partes de personas ahí dentro y para agregar también vísceras. La sangre ya esta coagulada, la carne seca y descompuesta lo que significa que esto estuvo aquí hace ya mucho tiempo.

"Son de infectados?".- Pregunto Brian.

"No estoy seguro".- Dije algo preocupado.

"Esto quiere decir".- Brian dijo.

"Han pasado por aquí antes, parece que hay carroñeros"

"Esto es malo"

"Tal vez".- Le dije.

"Debemos ser cautelosos mañana".- Dijo Brian.

"Bien Pero no hay que hacer nada que involucre poner a las ponis en riesgo".- Le dije. "Acordamos eso"

"Descuida pero ahora lo que me preocupa es que se hayan llevado todo lo de la ciudad"

Regresamos al camper y no mencionamos lo que encontramos a las ponis y evitamos que alguna quisiera dirigirse hacia el oscuro bosque aunque con lo acontecido seguramente no lo harán. Solo mantuve a las ponis y a Kate en el lago.

Tras llegar la noche todo fue más tranquilo, el día fue más bien como un campamento jugando al aire libre ya que tras haber pasado un buen momento con nuestras amigas me hizo sentir mucho mejor y olvidar las preocupaciones de siquiera pensar que nos pasaría mañana o de aquí a una semana incluso el miedo a esos zombis.

En la noche se nos ocurrió la idea de juntar algo de madera y hicimos fuera del camper una fogata pero todo fue gracias a un aparato que Applejack hizo con ramas hacer el fuego. Tras haberlo hecho todos comimos algunos malvaviscos que habían quedado de reserva en el camper. Con algunas pequeñas ramas los colgamos y nos sentamos alrededor de la fogata mientras les hablábamos de lo que era la vida en la tierra antes de este desastre a Twilight y sus amigas. También les contamos sobre lo que era la tecnología y la mención también de lo que era la internet. El uso de electricidad y las computadoras, Kate les mostro su notebook pero tras no tener corriente y con la batería baja no pudo darles un informativo vistazo a ellas. Sus expresiones de asombro sin duda no tenia precio.

Pero no todo trato de solo nosotros, también ellas tenían mucho que contar. Rainbow nos menciono sobre como entro en los wonderbolts que eran un grupo de Pegasos de elite que para lo que ella describía era como si se tratase de la fuerza aérea. Pinkie por otra parte nos narro como un día tuvo la loca idea de multiplicarse gracias a una leyenda que su abuela le había contado con el motivo de poder estar en las distintas actividades que habían echo sus amigas y que luego todo se había salido de control.

Todos nos reímos de su historia sobre todo en la forma cómica que la contaba. Rarity también nos conto como una vez que gracias a un hechizo que Twilight le había echo llego a tener alas y que tras dejarse llevar por la admiración de otras ponis entro en un concurso de vuelo que tenía como objetivo Rainbow ganarla y que luego todo se había echado a perder.

Fue gracioso y también interesante escuchar sus historias, aunque suenen algunas ridículas y cursis pues ya no me importa, prefiero mil veces esto a quedarme solo.

Brian también se nos había integrado pero aun se mantenía firme ante su actitud colérica hacia las ponis pero la menos ya eran tan hostil con ellas. Bueno era un buen paso.

Después de no sé cuantas horas todos volvimos al camper ya que el sueño y cansancio se hizo presentes, este día fue bastante agradable para mí y creo que para todos los presentes ya que no habíamos tenido un momento de paz y relajación en mucho tiempo.

Desearía que este día hubiese durado para siempre pero sabíamos que teníamos que continuar, el mundo nos espera y sobre todo aun no sabemos como Twi y sus amigas planean regresar a Equestria y a que costo tomaría hacerlo.

Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado este día chicas.- Les dije mientras las acomodaba en las camas.

"Bromeas?, este día fue fantástico".- Exclamo Rainbow Dash.

"No me había divertido mucho desde que fuimos a acampar a las cataratas windsome".- Sonrió Applejack.

"Si querido aunque yo desprecie acampar puedo decir que este día fue... interesante".- Dijo Rarity mientras se acomodaba su melena con sus cascos.

"Wee, yo ni sé que decir jamás me había divertido tanto en mi vida".- Pinkie salto en el colchón pero Twilight la detuvo suavemente con su magia.

"Me alegro que les haya gustado chicas".- Dijo Kate. Pero ahora si me disculpan necesito cerrar los ojos".- Dijo ella mientras se acostaba en su respectiva cama.

"Si (bostezo) yo también lo necesito".- Dijo la Pegaso cian mientras ni bien se hecho en la cama empezó a roncar fuertemente.

Yo me retire sonriente hacia la puerta pero sin antes despedirme.

"Que descansen y gracias por este... lindo día".- Les dije.

"G-Gracias a ustedes también".- Dijo Fluttershy.

"Si, muchísimas gracias y descansa Max".- Dijo Twilight.

Cerré la puerta y me puse a pensar.

Me sorprende que estas ponis tengan una compostura fuerte como para no mostrar la inseguridad y miedo que tuvieron hace un par de días. Pero supongo que saben que tener miedo y estar rendidos ante la desesperación no es lo correcto.

Ahora estaba a punto de también echarme en el sillón pero hacia un fuerte viento afuera.

"Brrr, Brian oye podrías...".- Me detuve cuando lo vi ya seco en el sueño durmiendo en el comedor.

"Jeje, bueno creo que también necesito dormir".- Me dije mientras cogí una de las mantas extra que teníamos y finalmente me tire en el sofá, me tape con la manta y mi chaqueta para finalmente dar por terminado este maravilloso día aunque por mucho que deseo que continuase tenía que terminar.

Dormí cálidamente esta vez, joder debo dormir en este sofá mas a menudo...

Paso el tiempo y tras pasar siempre por lo mismo un sueño intranquilo me tuve que despertar.

"Joder como ODIO estas pesadillas".- Renegué en voz baja.

Mire para el techo oscuro del interior del camper que la verdad me dejaba moribundo ante su oscuridad. Sentí los parpados pesados nuevamente pero antes siquiera de volver al mundo de los sueños me enfoque en el parabrisas del camper y mire algo extraño.

Pesadamente me levante del sofá y de la cálida manta que juro que me odiaba por salir de esa calidez que tenia pero tras acercarme a la ventana y observar con los binoculares me di con ver en el bosque humo. Era humo proviniendo de los arboles. Me hizo pensar que si estaría ocurriendo un incendio o que quizás se tratase de una chimenea, no lo sé pero se trataba de algo grande.

Salí afuera y mire por los binoculares pero solo podía ver el mismo hilo de humo que provenía en medio de el bosque. Ahora tenía otra preocupación ya que fue en ese mismo bosque donde encontramos Brian y yo la bolsa de pedazos humanos.

No lo sé pero tenía que averiguar de qué se trataba, tome el arma de Brian que estaba en su mochila y mi propia mochila con lo necesario para hacer un rápido reconocimiento nocturno. Sé que no son zombis ya que ellos no saben cómo prender fuego y creo que tampoco se trataría de carroñeros o cazadores ya que se habrían dado cuenta de nuestra presencia así que tal vez se trataba de otro sobreviviente. Algo difícil de creer pero tengo que echarle un ojo.

Estaba a punto de irme entre puntillas hasta que de la nada casi me da un paro cardiaco...

"BOO!"

"Ah carajo!".- Exclame del susto.

Mientras enfrente de mi volaba Rainbow riéndose además de mi reacción.

"Debiste ver tu cara Max, fue tan gracioso".- Se rio ella.

"Si si muy gracioso".- Gire los ojos y respirando aliviado que no se tratase de otra cosa.

"Bueno con esto ya estamos a mano jeje".- Dijo ella.

"Que haces despierta a estas horas?".- Pregunte confundido.

"Bueno... no pude dormir así que me puse a husmear por la casa rodante, hasta que te vi despertar y se me ocurrió devolverte el susto que me diste en la mañana".- Respondió la Pegaso.

"Que extraño juro que te vi bien dormida cuando me despedí de las demás".- Le dije.

"Si pues no siempre soy tan holgazana como tú lo piensa, eee?".- Ella me sonrió maliciosamente mientras volaba enfrente de mí.

"Ok".- Dije mientras me pase de largo y salí nuevamente del camper.

"A dónde vas?".- Ella me pregunto confundida.

Le mostré entre los binoculares de lo que se trataba y al parecer eso llamo su interés.

"Es un incendio?".- Pregunto ella preocupada.

"No, si lo fuera ya se abría expandido hasta acá cuando me habías asustado".- Le respondí.

"Jeje, entonces?"

"Pues eso es lo que quiero averiguar".- Le dije

"Vas a ir solo?".- Dijo Rainbow.

"Pues tengo, tal vez se trate de otra persona que necesite ayuda".- Le dije.

"Ah bueno en ese caso voy contigo".- Respondió Rainbow.

"No, es peligroso y será mejor que te quedes aquí".- Le dije con autoridad.

"Bah por favor, soy Rainbow Dash el riesgo y la acción es lo mío Max".- Ella hablo triunfante.

Gire los ojos mientras comencé a avanzar hacia el oscuro bosque y encendiendo mi linterna.

"Hey espérame, voy contigo".- Ella exclamo.

"No quédate con las demás Rainbow!".- Respondí con voz autoritaria.

Empecé a caminar con un poco mas de velocidad hasta que ella voló frente a mí y con sus patas cruzadas me hiso un gesto de perro triste.

"Porfa".- Insistió.

"NOO".- Respondí.

Ella finalmente se dio por vencida.

"Bien, que amargado".- Ella dijo mientras regresaba lentamente volando hacia el camper.

Pasa un rato de caminata silenciosa mientras me dirigí principalmente hacia la ubicación de nuestro desagradable descubrimiento y tras haber llegado a la posición de la bolsa resulto que ya no estaba. Parece que alguien se lo ah llevado.

"Que extraño".- me dije.

"Que es extraño?".- Pregunto una voz femenina.

Yo en la sorpresa desenfunde la pistola y la apunte contra la Pegaso que me había ya matado casi dos veces del miedo en menos de 24 horas.

"Oye tranquilo amigo".- Ella dijo.

"Mierda Rainbow, casi me matas de nuevo del susto".- Respondí mientras volví a guardar el arma.

"Jajaja me doy cuenta".- Ella se rio.

"Porque no me hiciste caso?".- Le pregunte indignado.

"Bueno en primer lugar, si nunca hice caso en la escuela de vuelo de Cloudsdale y tampoco a Twilight ¿porque lo haría de un ser humano?".- Rayos su pregunta no sé porque me hacía sentir algo colérico y la vez dolido por verme ella como un "Humano". Aunque era algo logico ya que yo solo las veia como ponis aunque parlantes con actitudes y semejanzas a un humano en lo que se trata de pensamiento y razonamiento, basicamente lo que nos distingue es la forma fisica.

"Bueno está bien, quédate cerca y no hagas ruido por favor".- Le advertí.

"Está bien".- Ella dijo con voz triunfante y voló a mi costado.

"Oye porque siempre tienes que estar volando?".- Le pregunte. "No sientes cansancio al batirlas siempre?"

Ella levanto una ceja y sonrió.

"Ah claro, la mejor voladora de Equestria".- Dije mientras hacia un gesto de comillas con mis dedos.

Caminamos y por un rato Rainbow me metió la conversación que sinceramente solo quería que mantuviera su hocico cerrado.

"Oye, es cierto que el clima aquí se cambia solo?".- Pregunto la Pegaso.

"Si, pensé que fue obvio cuando lo discutimos en la fogata".- Le respondí.

"Bueno es que me pareció un poco raro ya que..."

"Oye por favor podrías callarte?".- Lo pensé ya que decirlo sería algo de lo que me arrepentiría después así que solo respondí a sus preguntas a la brevedad y rápido ya que solo quería que se mantuviera cayada.

Luego de ello con cautela fuimos en dirección a lo que provenía al humo. Pasamos por algunos arbustos de los cuales me dejo cubierto de hojas y a la vez con picazón por el pinchazo de las ramas.

Mientras que Rainbow volaba sobre mi y miraba para todos lados mientras que yo no sé porque pero desearía tener su habilidad de volar ya que se me haría mas practico sobre esta cantidad de maleza.

Finalmente luego de un rato, dimos con una cabaña.

"Una cabaña?".- Dijo confundida Rainbow ante la visión.

Al parecer el humo que provenía a lo lejos era de la chimenea de la misma cabaña de madera, estaba confundido de porque antes no nos dimos con el habitante si hemos pasado por este bosque.

"Crees que haya alguien dentro?".- La Pegaso pregunto.

"Hay una chimenea prendida, tú qué crees?".- Le pregunte con sarcasmo.

"Está bien, está bien".- Ella respondió.

Lentamente nos acercamos a la humilde cabaña mientras aun me hacía preguntas de como Brian y yo no nos dimos cuenta de esto antes.

"Oye estas bien?".- Ella pregunto.

"Si, solo pensaba".- Dije meneando mi cabeza.

"En qué?"

Quería contarle de la pequeña expedición que tuvimos yo y Brian en la mañana pero eso implicaría darle más que solo una narración y eso incluiría el hecho de decirle sobre los restos que encontramos y que ahora misteriosamente desaparecieron. Solo quería concentrar mi mente en la situación que nos encontramos pero la Pegaso no me permitía hacerlo.

"Pues... en nada en realidad solo divago en mi mente cualquier cosa".- Le respondí.

"Es eso o que no quieres contarme?".- Frunció el seño la Pegaso.

"No te incumbe Rainbow".- Respondí en cólera.

Ella solo puso una expresión de pequeña tristeza.

"Está bien... no eres lo que pensaba".- Ella respondió cruzando sus patas. "Eres igual que tu amigo"

Suspire.

"Mira lamento ser así pero es que no creo que este sea el momento para andar de charla Rainbow, esto no es juego".- Le dije.

"Ok, lo siento no volverá a pasar".- Ella bajo la cabeza.

Me detuve en mis pasos y la mire a la Pegaso que parece que se sintió ofendida.

"Lo siento, se que todo esto es nuevo para ti y para las demás pero hay que tener la cautela Rainbow, las cosas son muy distintas aquí".- Hable con sensatez. "Dejemos la conversación para cuando volvamos, está bien?"

Ella me miro y sonrió débilmente.

"Está bien"

"Bien".- Me di media vuelta y continúe la caminata.

"Max".- Ella me llamo.

"Si?".- Voltee para verla.

"Gracias".- Ella dijo.

"Porque?".- Dije confundido.

Rainbow miro brevemente hacia abajo y luego me miro con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Sé que no lo hice antes pero gracias por salvarme ese día, de ese monstruo".- Lo dijo en voz baja pero audible para mis oídos. "Si no fuera por ti tal vez..."

"No es nada Dash... en serio no es nada".- Le respondí brevemente.

Fue incomodo, lo sé pero ahora no era el momento de ponerse sentimentales.

Nos acercamos mas a la cabaña donde se escuchaba las voces de los búhos y la luna apenas podía suministrar algo de luz. Joder esto me daba una pequeña sensación de nervios.

Lentamente nos acercamos a las pequeñas escaleras de la entrada cual me preguntaba quien podría seguir viviendo por aquí en medio del bosque oscuro y sobre todo en los tiempos que corre la humanidad.

Subimos unos pocos escalones y nos acercamos a la puerta.

"Ah Rainbow, creo que deberías ponerte detrás de mi sino te importa".- Le dije.

"Eh? y como porque?".- Pregunto ella confundida.

"Pues porque ya sabes cómo reaccionaría si un humano te ve y peor aun con lo que hemos pasado"

"Está bien, está bien entiendo".- Ella a regañadientes retrocedió unos pasos.

Yo tuve aun firme el arma ya que aun no sabemos que es lo que depara detrás de la puerta pero si hay alguien vivo tal vez pueda darnos instrucciones.

Rainbow se quedo cayada mientras realice un movimiento con mi mano, la volví un puño y estrelle mis nudillos contra la puerta de madera un par de veces.

Esperamos un breve momento mientras empezamos a escuchar unas pisadas que provenía del interior mientras di un reconocimiento rápido a la entrada y Rainbow solo estuvo esperando en una pose de "Chica cool" cruzando sus patas por así decirlo.

Todo parecía normal hasta que me di con la visión de unas bolsas negras... al costado de la entrada había un par de esas bolsas negras que vi anteriormente con Brian.

Mierda...

* * *

**Que les parece, lleve la historia hacia nuevas fronteras y sobretodo puse pequeños spoilers de la serie, y bueno es que este cap tiene poco terror pero bueno todos merecen un respiro de vez en cuando XD**

**Bueno perdonen algunos errores y espero que les haya gustado este cap y los leo en la próxima. Por cierto tal vez me demore un poquito más de lo habitual en el prox capitulo, les voy avisando.**

**Saludos...**


	8. Hospitalidad 1

**Sin comentarios... continuemos.**

* * *

Capitulo 8:

Hospitalidad - Parte 1

"Esas son?".- Pensé para mí mismo. "No... no lo creo"

Pasaron no se cuanto, quizás unos 10 segundos después de que mire esas bolsas negras. Los pasos dentro de la cabaña aun se oía y lentamente se hicieron intensos conforme se acercaban a la puerta. Estaba aun temeroso y lo de las bolsas aun no se me quitaban de la mente.

Me quede como en un trance, pensando.

"Max?".- Alguien llamo a mi detrás.

"Uh?"

Voltee confundido y vi nuevamente a la Pegaso de pelaje cian.

Respire un poco agitado y me asuste de verla, juro que se me había olvidado que ella me acompaño en esta cruzada.

"Rainbow Dash... oh lo siento, olvide que estabas aquí".- Le respondí agitado del susto.

"Estas bien?".- Pregunto ella confundida.

"Si, si, porque no lo estaría?"

"Bueno..."

Ella no termino su frase ya que se oyó de adentro de la casa el sonido de un cerrojo y lentamente se abrió la puerta en un costado.

Hubo un chirrido al abrirse la puerta que la verdad no me daba buena perspectiva de todo esto. El tiempo no sé si para Dash se le hizo lento pero sentí como si los segundos fueron la mitad de lo que es un minuto.

Se me hacían varias incógnitas hasta que se asomo un hombre más bien un hombre mayor quizás de unos 45 años de piel blanca, era canoso, tenia barba y bigote, y arrugas bueno aunque no tantas pero las tenia siendo ya alguien mayor.

Yo estaba a punto de decir algo hasta que el hombre miro para todos lados primero y luego se enfoco en mi. Su expresión era un poco intimidante pero creo que será porque eh tocado a su puerta a estas horas de la noche aunque no sepa con exactitud qué hora era.

"Ehm, hola"

"Quien eres?".- Pregunto el señor con una voz algo gruesa para mi gusto.

"Bueno me llamo Max... Max Daymond y ...".- Trate de ser amable.

"Como supo de esta propiedad?".- Dijo el hombre subiendo un poco la tonalidad de su voz.

Me confundí con su pregunta.

"Solo vi a lo lejos el humo de su chimenea... señor".- Fue lo único que se ocurrió responderle.

El señor me mantuvo con una mirada seria y luego hubo un breve silencio por unos segundos, su expresión era bastante intimidante. Luego de ello parece que las cosas al parecer se ablandaron mas ya que el señor cambio su expresión. Cuestionablemente para mí el volvió a mirar hacia los lados y luego nuevamente se enfoco en mi. Luego cerró la puerta, se escuche de inmediato se escucho la cadena de seguridad y finalmente el señor abrió completamente la puerta. El hombre era bien alto no sé cómo pero parecía de un metro noventa, bueno eso es lo que creo, aunque podría serlo un poco más.

"Esta seguro?".- Dijo el hombre mientras miro hacia todos lados fuera de la puerta.

"Disculpe?".- Pregunte confundido.

"No viene nadie más con usted?".- El hombre pregunto.

"No ... bueno".- Le Respondí, siempre manteniéndome firme ante los extraños. Aunque no sé si el sujeto sepa de lo que esté pasando. Sin duda esto era extraño.

"Que cosa?".- Respondió el hombre amenazante. Su voz gruesa como un motor de auto no me dejaba tranquilo ante esto, pero creo que después de lo de los zombis nada podría ser peor que eso.

Lentamente quise retroceder, este tipo me daba mala espina.

Estaba a punto de realizar algún movimiento para que Rainbow se fuera pero rayos que no lo hizo.

El hombre se fijo a lo que le hacía señas detrás de mi y finalmente vio a la Pegaso cian. El hombre miro sorprendido a Rainbow y en un movimiento rápido desenfundo una escopeta apuntándola directamente hacia ella.

Me asuste frenéticamente, le estaba a punto de disparar hasta que rápidamente me puse en medio de los dos.

"No espere!".- Exclame. "No le haga daño... ella es inofensiva"

"QUE ES ESA COSA?!".- El hombre apuntaba con su gran arma mientras yo sudaba de los nervios al estar a punta de escopeta.

"Es... una larga historia".- Respondí. "Baje su arma por favor".- No sé si lo último que dije fue para mejorar las cosas, pero pareció que no.

El hombre apunto firmemente contra mí, la verdad no sé si iba a disparar o no pero yo sabía desde un principio que traer a Dash era una pésima idea.

"Que es esa cosa?!".- Volvió a insistir el hombre.

"HEY! yo no soy una cosa!".- Exclamo Rainbow mientras voló en frente del hombre amenazando. "Tengo nombre sabes?"

No pude evitar rechinar los dientes.

"Cállate Maldición!".- Le grite a Rainbow Dash.

Volvi a mirar al señor quien ahora tenía una cara de sorpresa como ninguna otra, el hombre bajo lentamente el arma y la apoyo sobre la puerta.

"Cariño, que es todo ese ruido?".- Escuche una voz femenina pero con algo de desafinación en su tono.

"Si bien Clarisa (suspiro), todo bien".- Respondió el hombre.

La señora se nos acerco conforme yo retrocedí haciendo también a la Pegaso retroceder atrás mío. La mujer mayor se notaba claramente unos años menor a la de su marido, tenía un cabello largo y castaño, vestía un mandil azulejo decorado de flores.

Ella me miro primero a mí y luego se enfoco en Dash y ahí ocurrió el cambio de expresión. No sé si esto será así a donde vayamos.

La señora se quedo boca abierta mientras observo brevemente a Rainbow quien también se empezó a sentir un poco incomoda.

"Porque me mira así esa humana?".- Pregunto Rainbow susurrándome al oído.

"Shh"

Pero a ella no le gusto, molesta se quedo callada la Pegaso cian.

El hombre quien debe de ser su esposo amante o lo que sea se puso a murmurar con la señora mientras que yo solo esperaba alguna respuesta por parte suya.

Los murmureos se volvieron al parecer en una breve discusión con el pasar de los segundos ya que oía a la pareja comenzar a subir levemente sus tonos de voz.

"Pues entonces déjalos pasar".- Dijo la señora. "No los dejes en todo este frio"

"Pero...".- El hombre se quejo. "Que hay de esa cosa?"

Rainbow iba a quejarse nuevamente pero solo puse mi mano sobre su rostro.

"Déjalos!... pasar".- Exclamo la señora con autoridad.

Me sorprende que al ver a un ser equino la mujer no muestre ningún signo de sorpresa como lo hizo su esposo, se me hace una gran incógnita.

"Muy bien... pasen".- Dijo el señor a regañadientes.

Me sentía nervioso al entrar a terreno desconocido y más aun cuando llevo conmigo a un ser diferente y encima rebelde. Estas personas aun siendo mayores debería tenerles confianza pero... pase lo que pase creo que hasta no conocer mejor a estos individuos neutrales debería mantener en secreto mi situación mía y de mi grupo.

Entramos lentamente Rainbow y yo a la pequeña casa de madera mientras su interior era iluminado por las llamas de la chimenea. La señora parecía alegre ya que su sonrisa en el rostro no desaparecía.

Ignore mucho de lo que veía y solo quería lograr mi objetivo antes de que algo mas pase así. La señora nos guio a mí y a Rainbow hasta la sala donde y nos hizo sentar en un sofá viejo... muy viejo para ser precisos. El lugar se veía algo desarreglado y además tenia una atmosfera oscura a pesar de que el fuego iluminaba las paredes. Pero no sé porque pero sentía un ligero punzón de temor o inseguridad al estar aquí dentro, desconozco porque tendría esta sensación.

Ambos nos sentamos en el sofá como dos niños haciendo caso además con esa inmensa arma presente no creo que sea bueno hacerlos enojar.

Dash empezó a mirar a nuestro entorno mientras el hombre se sentó en un sofá individual verde que estaba también viejo como el que yo y la Pegaso estábamos encima.

Mire lo que nos rodeaba, había un par de muebles que tenían en ellas fotos y reliquias como pequeños juegos de té, esos que una vez veía en las tiendas de empeño o de antigüedades.

No había un televisor...raro aunque sin haber electricidad y solo usando el fuego como iluminación creo que artefactos electrónicos ya no hacia necesidad.

Todo fue un breve silencio en mi observación. No sé porque pero no tenía muchos ánimos de hablar por la expresión que tenía el señor mientras cerraba la puerta colocaba un par de seguros y finalmente recogió su escopeta.

"Y díganme que hacen por aquí?".- Dijo la señora mientras se sentaba en una silla cerca a la chimenea.

"Mmm bueno...".- No podía contarles sobre Twilight y las demás, no debería aun. "Es una larga historia que preferiría no contar"

Rainbow quería abrir la boca pero yo solo la golpe en su cintura con mi codo. Y nuevamente ella solo se molesto.

"Y porque no?".- Pregunto Clarisa.

"Es...complicado".- Quise mantenerme absuelto de ser interrogado pero la mujer parecía ser un poco persistente.

"Y entonces que hacen aquí?".- Ella levanto una ceja.

"Solo estamos de paso, bueno sobreviviendo".- Le respondí.

"Y de donde vienen?".- Pregunto la mujer.

"Pues yo vengo de una ciudad muy lejos de aquí... una ubicada más bien en otra región"

"Y tú... mascota?".- Pregunto algo sutil. "De donde es?"

Tenía que pensar en una escusa o quizás podría decirle la verdad que igual no me iban a creer, supongo que para no arriesgarme tengo que inventarme algo rápidamente.

"Bueno yo.".- Rainbow estaba a punto de abrir nuevamente la boca pero rápidamente se lo tape, rayos esta Pegaso no entendía lo que es mantener la boca cerrada?

Rápidamente la señora abrió sus ojos por completo en la sorpresa.

"Hablas?".- Ella pregunto.

Trague saliva y respondí.

"Si... ella es Rainbow Dash"

"Es hembra?".- La pregunta me hizo dar una breve risa mientras Dash se ruborizo y fruncio el seño.

"Cuando hui de casa en medio del desastre que supongo que conocerán".- La pareja asintió. "La encontré herida, sola y obviamente me extrañe como ustedes al verla y mientras en un pequeño bosque por el cual use de ruta para salir de la ciudad la guie conmigo, le cure sus heridas una vez que logramos despistar a varios infectados en nuestra persecución y solo la cuide desde entonces"

"Entiendo y me sorprende de que existan algo así quiero decir que jamás mi esposo y yo que vivimos en el bosque jamás hemos visto una criatura como ella".- La mujer sonrió haciéndome suspirar mentalmente de alivio ya que yo era pésimo en mentir.

"Si lo sé pero ella ah sido una buena compañera... aunque sea algo rebelde conmigo y aun sin saber de dónde proviene.".- Termine de contar y aunque no entre en mucho detalle fue suficiente como para convencer a los adultos presentes.

"Y ella que dice?"

Dash iba a responder pero antes de ello brevemente me miro quien yo solo hice un signo de que no dijera nada.

"Pues, yo solo estoy con él nada más...".- Ella mintió.

"Oh, pobre".- La señora expreso su preocupación por Dash. Parece que mi mentira le ah hecho creer que es una especie en peligro. Bueno eso creo.

"Mire si no es mucha molestia solo queremos saber cómo atravesar este bosque ya que justo estos árboles bloquean nuestro paso hacia la ciudad".- Le respondí.

"Ah sí".- Dijo la señora. "El camino es fácil pero la carretera no llega a tener mucho terreno por aquí debido a la inmensa maleza que cubre el suelo"

"Entiendo y como haríamos para cruzar?".- Pregunte.

"No se puede".- Dijo el gran hombre.

"Perdón?"

"La maleza que cubre esa zona es muy gruesa además de que por las tormentas algunos árboles cayeron bloqueando el paso hacia la ciudad".- Hablo el hombre. "No se puede cruzar a menos que pase un tanque por ahí"

"Brian te voy a matar".- Me dije a mí mismo.

"Arboles? Maleza?".- Dijo Rainbow. "JA!, yo fácilmente podría sobrevolar sobre él y podríamos buscar otro medio por el cual cruzar.

Se nota que esta Pegaso le gusta desobedecerme.

La señora sonrió.

"En serio?, valla".- Exclamo impresionada la señora por la Pegaso. "y como lo harías?".- Dijo amablemente.

Dash pareció alagada.

"Pues fácil con esta bellezas será fácil salir de aquí".- Dijo mientras extendió sus alas y Lawrence y Clarisa quedaron atónitos nuevamente.

"Cállate Rainbow".- Le susurre a regañadientes.

"Mire solo voy a ser breve si conocen otra ruta para poder cruzar".- Les dije.

"Pues...".- El señor se levanto de su asiento. "...hay una ruta por el rio, pero no creo que sea buena idea ya que hay cosas merodeando"

"Cosas?".- Pregunte suponiendo una respuesta.

"Hay muchas de esas cosas que seguramente tu y los demás habrán visto".- Menciono el señor.

"Silencio!".- Dijo la mujer. "No los menciones"

"Si el planea ir hacia la ciudad debe de saberlo".- Dijo el hombre.

"Pero no si lo asustas así".- Exclamo la mujer.

"Miedo?... por favor mujer"

La pareja comenzó nuevamente en su discusión. El hombre solo frunció el seño a su esposa mientras se hizo a un lado y se dirigió hacia otra habitación.

La señora me devolvió la mirada.

"Disculpen la actitud de mi esposo... Lawrence es un poco..."

"Amargado?".- Dijo Rainbow.

Inmediatamente la mire con cólera a Rainbow mientras ella se encogió de hombros.

"Qué? ella pregunto".- Dijo Rainbow.

La mujer solo se quedo mirando por un lado, su sonrisa se desvaneció... como si resultara estar ofendida.

"Señora discúlpela, es que ella es algo impulsiva"

"No te preocupes joven".- Dijo la mujer. "En tiempos como los que pasan... eh pasado por algo peor que una respuesta maleducada"

Volví a sentarme mientras la mujer se dirigió a una supuesta y humilde cocina dejándonos solos a mí y a Rainbow en la chimenea.

"Es... un poco extraña".- Dijo la Dash. "Incluso más que Pinkie"

No puede negar eso.

"Si lo sé, me resulta extraña también su actitud".- Me levante lentamente del sofá y fije mi mirada hacia la entrada de la cocina mientras la vi a la señora lavar los platos.

"Dash quédate aquí".- Le dije.

Me moví rápidamente por la sala hacia la cocina y pude apreciar algunos cuadros de fotos, fotos antiguas en blanco y negro seguramente eran de su familia y amigos. Otras a color hubo también mostrando a niños junto a la señora y su marido, supongo que serán sus hijos. Mire fijamente los retratos, era un campo verde que supongo que será como el que el camper ahora está ubicado.

"Tiene hijos?".- Pregunte mientras entraba a la cocina.

Ella desvió la mirada por un segundo hacia mí y luego volvió a lo suyo.

"Si, tuve dos hijos".- Ella respondió. "Gladis y Juan"

"Y ellos están aquí?".- Pregunte.

Ella ahora desvió su mirada de su labor y me miro fijamente.

"Porque la curiosidad joven?"

Me encogí lentamente de hombros.

"Señora..."

"Dime Clarisa, joven Max".- Ella dijo sonriente.

"Bueno Clarisa... "

"Piensan irse ahora?".- Ella dijo quitándome la palabra de la boca.

"Si pues, vera no queremos incomodar mas".- Le dije lo más educado posible. Un poco más me pareceré a Rarity.

"Se acerca una tormenta...".- Dijo Clarisa mientras daba un rápido ojeo por la ventana.

"Está bien... creo que entonces yo y".- No pude terminar de hablar cuando de repente un rayo sacudió mis nervios.

Una tormenta había comenzado, la lluvia pronto empezó a notarse por las ventanas y otro estruendo fue escuchado.

"Ah mierda, en serio?!".- Grite para mí mismo.

Mi plan era volver al camper sin problemas con Rainbow pero esta tormenta sin duda me la dejaba complicada.

"Si pero es que no quiero causar mucha molestia señora"

La señora nos dijo para quedarnos y ser resguardados de la tormenta.

"Patrañas joven, pueden descansar en la sala, les traeré unas sabanas extra".- Dijo Clarisa amablemente.

"En serio Señora no queremos ser una molestia"

"Descuida Max, en serio no es ni una incomodidad".- Insistió Clarisa.

Puede que sea rara, pero parece ser amable y decente por así decirlo.

"Bueno, en ese caso gracias".- Le dije mientras volví lentamente a la sala.

Ahora mi preocupación era de que ocurriría si alguna de las ponis o Brian o Kate despertasen y se dieran con nuestra ausencia. Supongo que tendré que madrugar para evitar eso aunque no tendré que esperar mucho. Si tan solo supiera qué hora es.

Le avise de la situación a Rainbow quien aun se fascinaba por el hecho de que la lluvia se extendiese por sí sola, no supe cómo explicarle ya que en la escuela nunca puse atención a cosas como ese tipo, de echo jamás ponía atención en clases. Fue otra razón por la que Kate siempre fue mi amiga aunque ahora cuando pienso en ello me hace sentir mal.

Rainbow pareció preocuparse de porque no mejor volvemos al camper pero un gran hecho era que siendo ya tan oscuro y encima en este tipo de bosque no podríamos movilizarnos, ni siquiera mi linterna ayudaría. Dash se puso un poco gruñona en eso pero sabiendo esto y que además sería muy peligroso arriesgarnos termino por asentir.

Pasaron unos minutos mientras la señora muy amablemente nos dio unas cobijas con las que taparnos de este frio que hasta Dash comenzaba a sentir.

Clarisa se había retirado seguramente a dormir mientras yo me apoye en el incomodo sofá que hacía que el del camper fuese el cielo.

"Es extraño".- Escuche hablar a Rainbow.

Perezosamente me senté en el mueble.

"Que es extraño?".- Pregunte.

"Pues, para empezar esa mujer tiene un serio caso de cambio de humor y el otro parece muy amargo, en Equestria nunca ah habido algo así... a excepción de Pinkie".- Dijo ella lo ultimo con una pequeña risa.

Yo suspire.

"Dash, en casos como estos, en los tiempos que corren... a veces se pierde un poco la cabeza"

"Tú crees?".- Ella voló cerca mío.

"Pues tu, Kate y tu otro amigo como se llame no parecen tan afectados"

Me rei de lo que dijo.

"Pues no lo sé Dash, supongo que será porque... bueno... fuerza o costumbre".- Tenia razón en parte pero eso no quita el hecho de que aun tenga miedo a esas cosas.

"Y tú?".- Le pregunte.

Ella suspiro mientras se sentó en el mueble y recogió sus alas.

"Pues, para empezar las cosas son extrañas para mi ahora".- Ella dijo fingiendo una sonrisa. "Pero tampoco puedo negar que tengo miedo"

"En serio?"

Ella se rio brevemente.

"Si lo admito, pero no se lo digas a nadie más".- Respondió lo ultimo con un tono un poco suplicante.

Me sorprende que su orgullo no tenga limites.

"Tranquila no se lo diré a nadie".- Le respondí.

Ella sonrió y se rio nuevamente.

"Jeje, oye también lamento haberte desobedecido y todo lo demás".- Dijo mientras se sobo con su casco la nuca.

"Descuida (bostezo) se que no lo puedes evitar".- Le dije en broma mientras me echaba en el sofá.

Ella sonrió y a la vez levanto una ceja y me dio un breve golpe en el hombro.

"Hey!".- Exclame riéndome brevemente.

Ella se rio nuevamente.

"Oye y que haremos ahora?".- Pregunto la Pegaso.

"Pues fácil esperamos a que amanezca y luego volveremos al camper"

"Ese es tu plan?".- Ella dijo.

"Bueno, es todo lo que tengo".- Le respondí. "Porque?, se te ocurre algo mejor?"

"Pues, yo iba a sugerir lo que mencione hace un rato con ellos presentes"

"Eso de volar?".- Le dije levantando una ceja.

"Exacto".- Ella exclamo.

"Pues no quiero desilusionarte pero si haces eso no crees que llamarías la atención de otras cosas a parte de todos nosotros?"

Ella se rasco la barbilla. "Mmm buen punto"

De pronto otro rayo impacto lo cual no me permitía tener un momento de paz. Joder como odio los rayos, no puedo dormir tranquilo pensando en ellos todo el tiempo además de ya haber tenido ya más de esta aventura nocturna creo que dormir mis 10 horas sería un milagro.

"Te dan miedo los rayos?".- Dijo Dash mientras me miraba fijamente con sus rosados y persistentes ojos.

No le respondí, me hice a un lado y solo cerré mis ojos intentando recuperar el sueño. No sé como Rainbow lo tomo pero garantizo que ella lo tomo como un "si". Bueno, nada puede ser peor que descubran uno de tus miedos, pero ella estando de mi lado supongo que no debe de ser algo malo.

Paso un breve rato y Dash ya se había dormido en medio de todo este estruendoso ruido, ¿como lo hace?. Supongo que tendrá la costumbre de dormir en medio de cualquier tipo de clima. Pero ahora lo que hasta ahora no fue una molestia ahora si se me hacía notar era el hecho de que ronca muy fuerte. Ronca demasiado fuerte para mi gusto.

Solo intentare cerrar los ojos y tratare de quedarme así, creo que ya casi amanece y solo quiero unos minutos de sueño...

Escucho un ruido fuerte y que no eran rayos. Mis ojos se abren de arranque, el sol aun no había salido y aun se escuchaban la lluvia aun con fuerza caer a fuera de la casa.

Me frote los ojos y me daba un fuerte estirón mientras veía a Dash aun dormir a mi lado roncando aun brutalmente. No puede evitar reírme en la forma que lo hacía.

Mi concentración en ella se desvió cuando escuche un crujido, supongo que la señora se habrá levantado o que su esposo vino a no se qué hacer.

Mire a mi alrededor y todo era oscuridad absoluta, las llamas de la leña estaban apagadas y se podía oler un poco a madera quemada por causa de ello.

Se me ocurrió buscar mi linterna que había guardado en la mochila después de todo el mal rollo con Lawrence. Tras no ver nada aun y eso que tenia buen ojo para ver en la oscuridad pero esta vez no fue el caso ya que todo era oscuridad ni siquiera en la ventana se podía ver las gotas de lluvia.

Sin más tuve que buscar como ciego mi mochila pero ahora que lo recuerdo la había usado como una almohada ya que el horrible sofá no tenía ni cojines.

Suavemente pase mis manos por donde había ubicado mi cabeza pero solo sentía el duro relleno del mueble. Confundido suavemente toque la cabeza de Rainbow y baje mi mano hacia su melena pero solo se podía sentir nuevamente el duro relleno del sofá.

"Que extraño".- Me dije.

A oscuras me levante del sofá mientras comencé a caminar paso por paso en busca de mi mochila pero no la encontraba por ningún lado. Se me vino algo a la mente pero suponer o más bien sacar conclusiones antes de tener todos los datos claros no era lo mío.

Seguí avanzando y suavemente sin hacer ruido me deslice por el lugar pero no veía nada más que oscuridad. Esto era peor que un apagón en aquellos días normales.

"Si tan solo Twilight estuviese aquí"

Avance entre la oscuridad, tenía pensado llamar a Clarisa pero creo que sería mala idea molestarlos después de haber sido tan amables de darnos su hospitalidad en esta horrible tormenta. Creo que el ya no dormir me está afectando desde cuando soy tan respetuoso o considerado con los demás?

Ah bueno supongo que vivir entre ponis con actitudes inocentes me hace cambiar, supongo.

Nuevamente empiezo a escuchar el mismo misterioso ruido. Comienza a sentir mis pelos erizarse no sé si es por la sorpresa de que el ruido se haya hecho un poco mas fuerte o por el simple hecho de tener frio.

De pronto a lo lejos vi al parpadeante, me acerque todo lo que pude a ver que era la luz que emanaba del lugar y me di con una puerta con rejas y alambre... a-alambre con púas?

"Que mierda?...".- Fue lo único que se me vino a la mente.

La puerta para mi sorpresa estaba abierta, solo había sido juntada al marco y sin complicación la empuje pero sin ver nada...

"Mierda!".- De inmediato me tape la boca, mi dedo se deslizo en descuido con el alambre y me di un fuerte corte.

No pude ver nada así que no pude fijarme que tanto fue el corte pero si podía sentir un irritante ardor en mi dedo índice.

Las luces aun parpadeaban y poco a poco se hacían mas intensas. El corredor era pequeño y de una sola puerta que también estando junta al marco solo la abrí con lentitud, luego de ello observe unas escaleras que conducían a un sótano.

Las luces aun parpadeaban pero poco a poco se hacían menos brillantes y mis ojos aun no se acostumbraban a la luz lo cual tuve que forzar a tenerlos abiertos.

Mis pasos lentos se movían al paso de mis latidos cardiacos, el lugar poco a poco se notaba más oscuro y teñido en sangre, joder algo estaba mal que se supone que ah pasado aquí. Baje finalmente al sótano para luego caerme del susto.

"Santo cielo..."

El lugar apestaba a muerte, manchas de sangre decoraban el lugar hasta incluso huellas de manos en las paredes. Mi mente estaba frita de solo ver esto. Dios santo que rayos había ocurrido aquí?

Me levante mientras veía el horripilante entorno, había también huesos ensangrentados decorando el suelo. Partes humanas por doquier, órganos, incluido extremidades. Aparte de ello una mesa al fondo de la habitación en ella colgaban objetos puntiagudos, herramientas punzantes como serruchos, además de taladros, martillos oxidados por el exceso de sangre en el metal.

Mi mente estaba en blanco no podía pensar con claridad, me sentía a desmayar en el suelo ensangrentado.

De pronto en mi susto escuche nuevamente un fuerte ruido pero esta vez fueron más claros, eran como gruñidos y algo quebrándose como ramas o madera y provenía de aquel puerta donde había un letrero diciendo "La familia es para siempre" escrita en sangre.

Me tape la boca y nariz mientras me acercaba a la distintiva puerta donde poco a poco se hacia los gruñidos cada vez más fuertes. Mis pasos eran lentos pero aun así me resbalaba entre la sangre.

Lentamente gire la perilla de la puerta y de inmediato algo salió empujando contra mí y la puerta haciéndome caer al suelo. Todo para mí se me empezaba a poner negro hasta que escuche fuertes rugidos enfrente mío y al recuperar el aliento mire enfrente a lo que me acechaba y amenazaba contra mi vida. Resulto ser dos infectados encadenados por el cuello como si fueran perros, nuevamente me tope con estas cosas. Pero estos eran distintos, eran niños... joder eran niños, dos pequeños que podrían ser de uno años de edad.

Mis lagrimas del miedo se empezaban a diluir por mis mejillas mientras me paraba rápidamente y alejándome lo posible de ellos. Estas dos cosas no podían hacerme daño debido a sus correas metálicas que los sujetaban del cuello pero eso para mí no era un alivio.

Entonces recordé de inmediato la foto, la foto de la pareja adulta y los pequeños. Pero cuando le pregunte a la señora... oh dios.

Mi mente volvió a la realidad viendo a los dos infectados quienes salvajemente se movían como un perro con rabia intentándome alcanzarme pero las correas hacían presión contra ellos provocando que salieran gotas de sangre de sus pequeños cuellos. La sangre coagulada era lo único que podía observar en ellos aparte de sus bocas goteando el letal liquido rojo y sus horribles ojos negros oscuros como el espacio.

Mire desde esta distancia a la pequeña habitación donde ellos estaban y vi lo mismo, sangre tiñendo las paredes pero también un cuerpo. Era una persona quien tenía el rostro todo mordisqueado y deforme, además de que sus entrañas estaban afuera. Estos malditos se estaban comiendo a una persona.

El cuerpo de pronto en una rápido movimiento me miro, parecía aun vivo y entre la sangre que botaba de su boca susurro.

_Corre..._

No tenían que repetírmelo dos veces, de inmediato sabía lo que tenía que hacer, así que corrí en el miedo y desesperación hacia las escaleras a buscar a Rainbow para salir de aquí pero antes de que pudiera siquiera hacer algo me estrelle contra alguien haciéndome caer nuevamente hacia el suelo.

De inmediato me fije quien era y no era nada menos que Clarisa mirándome con una sonrisa.

"Ahora lo sabes"

"Q-que?".- Tartamudeé.

"Ahora ya as conocido a mis pequeños".- Dijo con voz fría y aun manteniendo su sonrisa. "Ahora serás parte también de la familia pequeño Maxi"

Clarisa levanto un cuchillos de cocina y intento clavármelo en el cuello pero rápidamente sostuve sus muñecas intentando hacerle retroceder en su macabro acto. El momento fue desesperante para mí las cosas rugían y gritaban mientras en mis intentos de evitar que la punta del cuchillo impacte contra mi carne.

La desgraciada era fuerte el cuchillo estaba a solo unos milímetros de entrar en contacto con mi piel, mi mente ahora estaba en blanco y la adrenalina invadía mis venas empujando contra la loca mujer. Para mi suerte y quizás una de las más grandes de la historia empuje con todas mis fuerzas sus muñecas de las manos haciendo que el mango del cuchillo impactase con su nariz dejándola fuera de combate.

"Dios mío... oh por Dios".- Tartamudeé mientras aun los niños encadenados rugían y vomitaban sangre entre sus aullidos.

Rápidamente corrí hacia la puerta y por el pequeño pasillo cruce la puerta enrejada, luego me di con la inmensa oscuridad.

"Mierda y ahora qué hago?".- Me dije en la rabia y desesperación.

Debo ser rápido antes de que el sujeto y la loca llegase aquí y quien sabe Dios que fuese a hacer. No podía gritar ya que provocaría despertar a el otro subordinado. Pero esto último se fue descartado cuando vi una pequeña luz acercarse. Me oculte ante la pequeña luz que emanaba, espere mientras sentía una gota de sudor resbalar por mi rostro.

Al hacerse más cerca los pasos vi que era Lawrence quien estaba merodeando por el lugar. Seguramente me andará buscando. Lawrence estaba a punto de irse hasta que el peso de mi cuerpo hiso rechinar brevemente una de las tablas del suelo.

"Carajo, Oh mierda".- Fue lo único que mi mente en la desesperación y miedo pensaba.

El sujeto estaba a punto de asomarse en mi escondite hasta que se escucharon gritos de Clarisa.

"Lawrence!, Lawrence!".- Gritaba la mujer.

En ello Lawrence abrió la puerta de alambre y dejo encima en el suelo la linterna que sujetaba la cual se reconocí como mía de inmediato.

Espere unos segundos a que se fuera completamente para poder recoger con seguridad la linterna.

Corrí velozmente a cogerla y con sigilo me puse a buscar con desesperación mi mochila. El lugar era pequeño pero desconocido para mi así que buscar mi mochila seria toda una travesía.

Ya no había tiempo, escuche pasos acercarse nuevamente a la maldita puerta. Mierda no puedo encontrar mi mochila, si tan solo la tuviese podría defenderme con la pistola de Brian. Ahora me arrepiento tanto de haberla guardado en la mochila.

No había tiempo tenía que salir de aquí.

Corrí con sigilo hasta la cocina y luego hacia la sala donde aun Dash roncaba fuertemente lo cual no era bueno.

Sin saber que hacer solo la sacudí violentamente para despertarla.

"Woah, Max?".- Ella dijo. "Que cascos te pasa?".- Ella frunció el seño.

Yo respire agitadamente y horrorizado lo cual preocupo de inmediato a la joven Pegaso.

"Estas bien?, que te ocurre que tienes esa mirada?"

"No hay tiempo, debemos irnos".- Dije en voz baja.

Ella confundida levanto una ceja y empezó a exclamar. "Oye, decídete quieres?, primero me dices que nos quedemos aquí hasta que termine de llover y ahora quieres..."

Los pasos de retorno de los dos psicópatas se hacían mas fuertes y la Pegaso por su sermón no me permitía oírlos.

Ya no había tiempo para salir de aquí, así que lo único que debía hacer era ocultarnos pero Rainbow seguía hablando lo cual no me permitía pensar así que le tape nuevamente la boca.

"Silencio debemos escondernos".- Le dije.

Rápidamente la cargue por la cintura y ella en la confusión se resistió.

"Oye suéltame!"

Sin pestañar y sin hacerle caso nos oculte debajo del sofá. Tape inmediatamente la boca de Dash una vez que los pasos se hicieron tan intensos que pude incluso sentir la vibración de ellos en el suelo haciéndome la señal de que habían entrado en la sala. Apago la linterna y no quito la mano de la boca de la Pegaso mientras ella aun se resistía y empujaba sus cascos contra mi tratando de liberarse, era ella bien fuerte lo admito... demasiado fuerte pero yo al ser más grande que ella me daba ventaja física de poder tenerla cayada. No podía decirle nada ya que los lunáticos nos encontrarían.

Así que tuve... tuve que hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida.

Entre sus gemidos y forcejeos para liberarse le dije al oído:

"Perdóname amiga, perdóname por esto".- Le dije con tristeza y sintiendo las lagrimas resbalar por mis ojos.

Y antes de que ella pudiese responder le di un fuerte golpe en su cabeza y de inmediato ella dejo de moverse.

"Dios y la que gobierna Equestria perdónenme por lo que hice".- Pensé en mis adentros mientras lloraba en completo silencio.

Mientras tanto en mi desgracia aun se oían pasos. Bastantes pasos de hecho lo cual me confundía de sus ubicaciones exactas.

Ahora no sabía qué hacer, rece en mi mente porque no nos encontraran.

"No veo una mierda".- Escuche quejarse Lawrence. " Y el maldito mocoso se llevo la linterna"

"Tranquilo, aquí traigo su repuesto".- Dijo Clarisa mientras vi una luz blanca aparecer, la cual era mi pequeña linterna que guardaba para emergencias.

Gracias a ello ahora podría distinguir verlos sin que ellos se den cuenta.

Ese mocoso y su animal se nos escaparon"

"Descuida los encontraremos, nadie puede salir de este bosque y menos de noche".- Rio Clarisa.

"Bien, busquémoslo antes de que se alejen mucho".- Dijo Lawrence.

Luego de ello le escuche cargar su escopeta mientras la puerta se abría y el fuerte ruido de la lluvia invadía mi sentido auditivo.

La psicópata pareja salió afuera por lo que pude ver debajo del sofá.

Escuche la puerta cerrarse y esa era mi señal para salir. Me deslice por el suelo y al levantarme encendí desesperadamente la linterna, el foco parpadeo y luego se encendió.

Rápidamente saque a la inconsciente Rainbow Dash quien pesaba bastante para ser una pequeña animal.

Mire su rostro inconsciente. "Perdóname Dashie, lamento lo que hice"

Tuve que arrástrala hasta la puerta mientras sujetaba la linterna con mi boca y ahora que todo volvió a ser silencio pude oír los rugidos de los niños ai abajo, incluso el llanto de una niña.

"Dios ayúdame"

Abrí la puerta con lentitud mientras observe la lluvia caer a mares.

"Bien aquí vamos".- Arrastre a la inconsciente Rainbow Dash en el suelo.

Comencé a jalar por la pata mientras la lluvia empezó a mojarme lo cual me hacia tiritar en el frio. La lluvia también mojo todo el pelaje de la Pegaso como si fuese una ducha helada.

Bajamos las escaleras y empecé a mancharme las zapatillas de lodo pero eso era algo sin importancia así que me eche a correr con Dash en mi espalda.

"Carajo, si que eres pesada".- Me queje nuevamente.

Corrí lo mas que mis piernas podían y poco a poco podía sentir un fuerte dolor en mi espalda debido al peso de Dash pero pase lo que pase no iba a dejarla.

Corrí lo mas que pude en el denso bosque mientras fije mi mirada al cielo que estaba de un color celestino, estaba empezando a amanecer. Se me acababa el tiempo y tenía que llegar lo más rápido posible al camper.

No sé cuanto corrí pero di lo mas que pude y la fatiga comenzaba a molestarme. Respire rápidamente tratando de recuperar el aliento y aun corriendo con Dash en mi espalda.

El dolor ahora era insoportable, mis pierna y espalda ardían de dolor pero no pensaba yo parar hasta que lleguemos al camper. Mordí mis labios con fuerza por el dolor y no pude mas...

Caí al suelo y fui aplastado por el cuerpo de Rainbow, no dolió como esperaba pero ahora lo que yo sentía era cansancio y deseos de estar con los demás.

Brian, Kate o las ponis aun dormían y seguramente no tendrían idea de donde estaría yo.

Llore con fuerzas, me sentía perdido y quizás este era el fin para los dos supongo que no fui tan fuerte como para cumplir mi promesa y más aun cuando creí que tal vez podría por fin salvarme a mí y a mis amigos.

Mi visión se hacía borrosa conforme sentía que me iba a desmayar.

Me saque de encima a Rainbow Dash y la puse a mi costado. Mire fijamente su rostro inconsciente...su debo admitir lindo rostro. No sé porque pero eso me vino a la mente de repente.

Fije ahora mi vista hacia mi entorno, no pude ver más que borroso y gotas de lluvia.

Siento miedo y nunca en mi vida había sentido tanto ese temor y ganas de aun querer vivir. Las cosas aun no estaban perdidas pero si con pocas probabilidades de poder por fin salir de aquí.

Siento mis ojos ahora cerrarse, mi conciencia abandona lentamente mi cuerpo y los ruidos del bosque y lluvia se hacen eco...

"NO!".- Grite en mi mente.

Recupero la poca fuerza que aun me mantiene en pie y de inmediato sujeto la pata de Rainbow y comienzo a arrastrarme entre el lodo y el césped mojado.

Poco a poco conforme me arrastraba moribundamente empecé a ver algo a lo lejos como si fuese luz.

Sonreí... no pude evitarlo.

Al parecer era la salida del bosque mientras aun arrastraba a Dashie hasta afuera de este infierno. La luz estaba todavía a varios metros pero poder aun verla me daba fuerzas para seguir.

"Ya casi lo logramos".- Tartamudee en el frio y cansancio.

Puse todo lo que aun me quedaba para poder llegar, solo eran unos pocos metros para lograrlo. Poco a poco pude apreciar los campos verdes siendo tocados por la lluvia.

Seguí arrastrándome con el único brazo libre que tuve hasta que de pronto sentí algo presionar brutalmente contra ella.

"AAAAAH!".- Grite en el agonizante dolor.

Observe una bota quien pisaba fuerte y salvajemente mi mano.

Mire para arriba y pude ver a Lawrence quien sin pestañar sujeto fuertemente su arma y estrello el mango contra mí.

No sentí dolor y todo se volvió una oscuridad infinita, no sé si Dash esté bien o cuánto tiempo estaré así pero... sé que todo terminara mal para nosotros.

Quizás Twilight tenia razón, nunca debo hacer promesas que no podre garantizar cumplirlas.

* * *

**Opinen y comenten.**

**Disculpen errores y nos vemos en el prox cap.**

**Saludos.**


End file.
